Kingdom Hearts: Les Secrets Du Coeur
by Xarsha Et Kaycex
Summary: A story about two nobodies who enter the organization. One is a quiet timid newcomer and another is a hothead who has a theory that might work in aiding the organization into getting their hearts.
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Beginning of Their End

"Get that spot over there!" Kacey stated to her sister, pointing to the dirty area of the bath as they cleaned its huge interior. "If we miss anything, Yubaba will have our heads."

"Alright, alright! Once I finish it, though, get the token for a saltwater soak!" Sarah said, slipping into the tub and quickly maneuvering her way over to the spot.

Kacey nodded and made her way to the wall to pull out a section and added a few red colored tabs to a string. She pulled down on it and the token went flying up the hole and into the abyss where it eventually went to Kamaji. The water spout came down and Sarah finished up the spot, then ran up the side of the tub and yanked on a sting, the water flowing into the tub. The steam rose steadily as Sarah took a deep breath. "There's something about the smell of sea water that I like." She commented.

"Eh, I like it too, but I hate how it makes my hair so messy." She commented. "But I love the smell of the beach, and the sound of the waves crashing. It's beautiful."

Sarah sighed and smiled. She then pulled on the sting to make the water stop and she slid down to meet up with Kacey. "Alright, we have 10 minutes before we drain it." She told her.

"Now we just sit and wait here for the water to stop." She stated, sighing sadly. "Hey Sarah?"

"Hmm? What?" She asked, taking out her hair tie and tying her hair back up.

"Well, I cannot seem to remember, but I have this dreams of a place called home....do you know what it was?" She asked her. But guessing it would be the same ''Home? This is our home, Yubaba took us in, remember?" She answered.

"Yes, Yubaba did take us in, but I don't remember anything about our _home_ home." Sarah said. "What's with all this reminiscing, hmm? Have you been daydreaming again?" She teased.

"I don't know; I just feel like we don't belong here, everyone else looks and acts different. But I suppose it is due to use being taken in. Yet, I don't know. I feel this pain in my chest at the word home." She stated, finishing the scrub on the floorboards.

Sarah smiled. "Kacey, don't think about such things. We've been living here for so long and well…Oh, here, the 10 minutes is up. Pull the draining plug, would you?" She asked.

Kacey did just that, and when she did she also heard a flurry of screams and all their guests and workers ran past their stall.

"What the hell is going on?!" Sarah exclaimed, looking out. Her eyes widened at the sight. It was almost like a shadow, it slid along the ground like a snake. It chased her into the stall and then became life-like, looking around like a lost child, but showing no emotion of it. "K-kacey, run!" She yelled. Then the shadow leapt and Sarah fell to the ground.

Kacey tried to scream in horror but nothing came out, it was as though she was robbed of voice, as she saw Sarah being attacked. She leaned against the wall like a deer in the headlights and then another shadow creature came in, followed by more of them, and she went to move her foot to run but then one of those shadow creatures came at her, and her last sight was that of darkness.


	2. Chapter One: Enter Organization XIII

Chapter 1

Enter Organization 13

The mission was simple enough. Gather the hearts and the new Nobodies from the Spirit World and report back with them. The place was very quiet, aside from the Shadows that roamed the halls and buildings. Two members enter the largest place that seemed like a bathhouse, the lacquered, wooden floors were covered in bodies of the employees and guests.

"Number XIII, check in that room over there for any heartless." Zexion ordered; a large hardcover book under his arm. He wore a black cloak with silver chains and adornments, his silver-blue hair hanging over his right eye. His face was quite stern and serious. The other was considerably shorter than Zexion. His hair was blond and spiky, almost like a porcupine. He had bright blue eyes and wore the same cloak as Zexion. He held two swords, which resembled keys, at his sides. He walked towards the door and out of the corner of his eye, a Shadow slithered towards him, but with one swift slash of his key blade, Roxas destroyed it, and two shining hearts appeared out of the darkness and flittered out of the building. He gazed around the room and saw a large tub, which showed traces of water recently in it.

He then peered around the circular tub and saw two bodies, two girl's bodies, covered in pools of darkness. One girl had dirty blond, wavy hair in a loose bobbed hairstyle, bangs covering her forehead. The other girl had brown and blonde wavy hair; side swept bangs leaning toward the left and layered hair that fell down to the middle of her back. Roxas quickly grabbed the closest one to him, the dirty blond. He called Zexion and he was there almost instantly, grabbing the blond brunette and opening a portal or black and purple, pure darkness. The two of them stepped inside, leaving the Spirit World behind, as well as the bodies.


	3. Chapter 2: Number XVI

Chapter 2

Number 16

Lashes caressed her skin as she awoke, her eyes blinking to a bright white room, her eyes trying to adjust to the brightness of the place as it brought a tinge of pain to her. She suddenly remember who she was, and knew she was different. She felt confused, or she thought she felt confused, something was different this time, something seemed to be missing that made that sense of feeling not what it was. There existed the idea of feeling, the illusion and sense of it, but not the actual feeling itself seemed to exist inside her. The thought suddenly evaded her as she was brought back to the bright room, everything was white, and for that matter bleak. On the far right there was a huge black book case with books upon it and then an arm chair beside it. She sat up and saw a man in a cloak, his hair a silver-blue and parted to the right. One blue eye looked at her. She looked down at her hair and gasped, it wasn't the straight it was before, it was curly. Her skin was less tan and had a little less color to it. She wondered what else might have changed but her attention was shocked back to the boy in black.

"Where am I? Who am I? What am I doing here?" She asked swiftly, the questions escaping from her mouth in a sense of hurried curiosity, as if she were seemingly afraid that the thought of feeling confused would vanish and she would be left as an emotionless shell.

His expression never changed, but he straightened up from his semi-leaning position, the chains on his cloak chiming with his movement. He waited a moment, thinking of how to put his words, even though he was going to be blunt. "You are in a place, a world, called the World that Never Was. As for whom you are, your name is Kaycex. You may also be referred to as Number sixteen. As for what you're doing here, well, that will also change in time, to see if you are useful." He said, pacing back and forth as he talked, and then maneuvering over to his chair beside the bookcase. "I'm to take you to the Superior when you are awake, but I'll let you become accustomed to your surroundings for a while." He announced, taking a book that was face-down on the arm of the chair and trying to relocate his place.

"Hm." She stated, taking everything into account. "Who are you?" She asked him.

"I am called Zexion; the Cloaked Schemer. I'm number six." He replied.

"Zexion." She repeated, her voice having a sense of wonder in it. She stared at him, his name registering to his face in her mind. She went over his body, taking in his features and piercing blue eyes. Eyes. Suddenly the thought occurred to her about her own eyes. Curiously she asked, "What color are my eyes?"

"Red. Like crimson." He said taking a quick glance to her, then back down to his book.

"Oh," She stated, her voice almost down as she thought about it. "My eyes were blue, like yours, at least when I cried, but when I was fine it was almost a mix of light blue and grey, I suppose I will miss them." She stated, making a frown at the dissonance she felt in her body.

He shrugged, showing indifference to her statements. He glanced at a small clock on the table beside him and closed the book. "We should be going about now." He stated, standing. "You're able to stand, correct?" He asked, raising his hand and opening a portal, black and purple shimmering and mixing together, giving an eerie appearance.

She nodded, trying to get up and doing it with a slight stumble, feeling a blush creep to her face when he grabbed her to help her stabilize. "Th-" She had started, but he already pulled her into the portal and into another white room, this time there were tall chairs of every size, the largest one had a man with grey hair and tan skin sit upon it, the others had various people, one with long blond hair and separate bangs, one with a man with red hair and attractive green eyes, another had a man with a tan and dirty blond almost short spiky hair in a mullet like style, another had a man who had peach like skin and had short blond hair and a mustache and goatee, another had a woman with medium blond hair with two bangs in the front, another had a man with pink hair sitting upon a chair, another had a man with blue spiky long hair with two separate pieces in the front and an X on his face, another had a man with orange reddish chair, another had an eye patch with a slicked back ponytail with grey and black striped hair, another had side burns and dread locks, another had a boy with tan skin and dirty blond spiky hair, he was much shorter than the rest, and the last chair was empty, presumable Zexion's, but it wasn't the last; on the far right there sat a girl with a blonde curly bob, she had honey yellow eyes and a nice demeanor, almost immediately Kaycex felt she knew the girl and wanted to embrace her. The one with grey hair and tan skin peered down at them and smiled.

"Organization, I present Kaycex, if she is to show potential as her counterpart did, she will become member number XVI. Zexion, why don't you get her to demonstrate her powers?" He asked. Zexion nodded almost systematically and drew out his book, calling on darkness and illusion and summoning forth a few heartless. Kaycex felt something like fear creep into her thoughts and she closed her eyes, feeling herself become overwhelmed with this dark empty hole and she couldn't take it. With that sense of rebellion shot forth an energy that brought out a huge black jagged handle and at the end bore a sharp ivory scythe. She immediately slashed through them, her eyes completely red except for a small pupil, and then it was over, and the heartless were gone and with them, her scythe. Kaycex sucked in the oxygen around her, gasping for breath as the energy she exerted she was not used to.

Zexion called away his book and he looked toward the Superior, whom gave an interested smirk, looking satisfied. "Congratulations, Number XVI. Welcome to the Organization. Zexion, take her to your room to rest, I believe she needs it. Also, set up a room close to yours, since she will be part of the Underground members. Kaycex, since he is of higher rank than you, be sure to follow his orders." He announced, placing his elbows in his lap, his fingers intertwined.

Kaycex nodded toward the man before her. Zexion did as well. "Yes Superior." He stated. He then drew her away and led her back to his room. She sat down on the bed, thinking of all the things occurring to her, and how different her best friend had seemed.

"So I am a part of this organization now…" She stated rhetorically. "And I am a part of your sanction of the underground and you are my leader. But why am I a part of this place? What is the purpose of serving it?" She asked him, trying to put the pieces together.

"You are a part of the Underground faction because of the way our groups work together within Organization. Your counterpart is obviously a part of the Aboveground faction. You are a part of this Organization because of the skills you have. When your other's heart was taken away, a strong force within you created this shell, the being that is now you. But, we have a plan. We want to be able to feel again. And with the help of Kingdom Hearts, we will be able to do just that. With the power of Kingdom Hearts, we can reclaim the hearts we lost." He explained, retrieving to his chair.

She took all this in and then understood the lost feeling in her chest, and she thought she felt sadness and wanted to cry but it seemed they never came. "I wish I wouldn't have lost that emotion." She stated, overwhelmed by the situation.

He crossed his legs and looked up from the same book from before. "We can wish all we'd like, but it won't make things happen. I'm sure you'll learn to become accustomed with the emptiness. We have all gone through it." He recalled.

"But what about love?" She stated, remembering how she had wished she could feel that one day, she supposed now it could not happen. "Couldn't love cure it?" She asked.

His face changed from blank to a frown, he almost wanted to scoff. "How can we use a feeling if we have lost all feeling? If things were such, then we wouldn't be in this state. We'd be whole again."

"How do you know if you had never tried love?" She asked, holding onto her thought.

"Because we've forgotten. You're still young, Number XVI. You only think these things because you still have that little inkling in your mind of what a certain feeling is. But as you grow older within your new body…You'll forget. Can you remember your other's name? Can you remember what happiness and despair is like? Can you express those emotions now?" He asked, rhetorically.

"I remember my name being Kacey, I have the memories and the ideas of every emotion, yet I feel an emptiness that I seem to have a distaste for. Even so, I remember my admiration for love and yearning for another's presence. Instead of searching for something in a kingdom almost impossible to hold onto why not give to one another by releasing that idea of love? If we try to love maybe love can exist. I don't know; it is a silly idea I have."

"It is silly. Very." He sighed. He opened his book back up and flipped through pages.

Kaycex only sighed and leaned back onto his bed, her fatigue was forgotten as she rummaged through her thoughts. "It is probably not as silly as striving for something seemingly impossible. But if we do not have feeling why do we strive? What if, what if….what if that feeling is suppressed by the darkness that heartless conceive, and from our other's death those heartless create a separate entity, one without emotion like them that strives for emotion as they do but with a better sense of being and humanity, less savage then the things that created me. How could we strive for something if we have no feeling? We have an idea of it but if we had no feeling why would we yearn to have it again if we cannot feel that yearning or if we cannot feel that missing hole. Of course we feel that sadness that much is certain, that emptiness to put it simply. But we do feel something, that much is being said. So, if we were left as emotionless shells we would then be left as robots. So instead of being more primitive like the shadow heartless and the like I fought today, why strive for something almost impossible and instead we could strive for something else? Instead of that emptiness of darkness and yearning for emotion maybe the yearning for one another and giving one another that feeling of love then maybe we can unlock the lock to our hearts? Or maybe I should quit rambling, I am just overwhelmed by all this and the thoughts just hit me, I was much less inquisitive as my other, but as Kaycex I feel a sense of wonderment and a sense of searching for a solution." She stated, ending her thoughts. She now noticed he stared at her in a sense of wonderment and almost understanding as her words sunk into his mind.

There was quite a bit of logic within her lecture, and she did honestly have some very good point. Technically, they did have some feeling within, that much was true. But he didn't think the discovery of Kingdom Hearts was an impossible objective. There had been so much progress within the collection of hearts, the moon that shined above the castle was proof that such a thing existed. "Look out that window, Kaycex. See that moon? That is the doorway to our dream. Yes, your little rant was quite logical, but I would not call everything we've been working for all this time a waste. You must understand, we may be able to fill that emptiness one way for another, through love or Kingdom Hearts, but it's just…well…hmm, I honestly don't know the best way to describe it. No matter how hard we try, we cannot achieve that feeling that will cross that bridge of emptiness… " He sighed.

"We all could try that love, if you'd like…as a side project per se."

He looked almost a bit shocked by her words. "What are you implying?" He asked.

"Try love?" She asked him, outlining her words with a smirk, wanting to laugh at his awkward shock of the mention, as though he had to hear it again to make sure her words were right.

He leaned back in his chair, his thumb on his lip as if he were going to bite it. "Kaycex, that's quite absurd." He claimed, shaking off the thought.

She laughed. "So is chasing after the moon." She added. "And you did say my rant was quite acceptable."

"Your rant was acceptable. Your idea isn't." He claimed.

She looked off. "Doesn't mean our leader wouldn't accept it. Maybe the other members might find it more acceptable. It does not matter to me whom decides to take on the task." She explained in a disinterested tone.

He glared. "You are still young; naïve." He repeated with a bit of blank agitation in his voice.

"And you aren't?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not the one going off with silly ideas. And I have been here for quite some time." He noted.

"Well maybe someone so old shouldn't become ignorant of his old ideas and not become so clingy to something so archaic." She stated.

"I am not old. And what do you mean by 'clingy'? Really, you must have retained your awful attitude from your other; I've never seen someone so disrespectful aside from number VIII!"

"Well good, maybe our attitude problems can get along and we can experiment and open the lock to our emotions, since of course he wouldn't be such a brick wall so to speak. And by clingy I meant it is obvious you are not as open to new ideas and experimentations as I thought you were. But then again who knows. And respect? I show respect to my elders and not only that but it looks like you are not much older than I am, maybe a few months? By all means I do respect the fact you led me into this organization and are to watch over me as my leader and so on, but that does not mean that the leader needs to reprimand his subjects' ideas and push them aside as them having attitude problems. But if you would like to drop the topic by all means your highness." She stated, with a little more bitterness than before, her aspiration fading into that nothingness where her heart should be.

He slammed his book shut on his lap, anger wrinkling his brow. "I would rather drop it, thank you very much." His voice a bit fired, but he somehow maintained his outburst. He then mumbled under his breath a few things about new ideas and how he felt there was no alternative for he researched as many possibilities as he could.

Kaycex sat up and kept quiet, debating several things she could do to change his mind. She liked this organization member, he seemed to put up a pretty good fight, but again she dropped the subject and let it go. Eventually she had curled into a ball onto his pillow, the last thought in her head not of her idea but of how good his pillow smelled before she drifted into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Number XV

Chapter 3

Number 15

She felt the breeze on her cheek, making her skin rise with goose bumps. She opened her eyes, slowly at first, trying to adjust to the faint moonlight that bled through the curtains. Her eyes were soon open completely and she sat up, noticing the black sleeves of the cloak on her skin. She was sitting in a large bed with a black satin blanket and decorative sheets with an insignia on it. She then heard the door open, and she looked toward it. He walked in, the boy with the short spiky hair that stood on its ends, it shined a golden brown in the moon light and he looked at her with worry. He didn't want another person to lose their feelings as he did. He hated seeing the yearning in his friends Demyx and Axel, even though the three of them tried to keep as much emotion in them as possible.  
"You're awake." He stated, still staring at her with his dark blue eyes. "How are you feeling?" He asked.  
At first she couldn't find her voice, thoughts immediately rushing back within her. "Uhh, I'm…fine." She said; her voice meek and tiny. She realized that it wasn't the voice she knew, it was completely different. She touched her face, and then moved to her hair, feeling the waves of dark blond coming down her face. It was much shorter than she remembered, and it had more volume instead of the flat, plain up-do she used to wear it in. "W-where am I? Who're you?" She eventually spat out.  
"My name is Roxas, and you are in the World That Never Was in Castle Oblivion. I am a part of Organization XIII and we collect nobodies; which you are now. Your name is Xarsha, a heartless version of who you used to be. You will retain your memories of everything you knew and were but now you are a different entity; without emotion. As a nobody, emotion doesn't exist, we all try to make it easier and act with emotion to try to feel it, but there is always a gaping hole where our heart should be. This Organization strives to find a resolution to that hole, to fill it up by retrieving our hearts through kingdom hearts…" He stated, distaste in the last part of his voice.  
She blinked, the words pouring in as her eye stayed in place, staring into his eyes in an almost trance-like state. "So…I'm not Sarah? I'm Xarsha?" She repeated, trying to make it sound logical to her. She then remembered the shadow that had attacked her back as a whole person. It eventually clicked in her mind that nothing was the same. She felt lonely, empty…just as he described nobodies. "And it sounds like you really like this Kingdom Hearts thing." She said, her voice picking up a little.  
He didn't reply but just shook his head no and looked to the side. He then remembered his orders to bring her to the arena to prove her powers to them and to accept her into the organization. "We need to go to the Superior. You can move, right?" He asked, a little worried for her strength.  
"Y-yes. I'm alright." She said, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, then standing up slowly, shaking her hair out a bit. He took her hand and opened a portal, the black and purple making Xarsha feel a bit of fear, and held Roxas' hand tightly as they stepped through. Roxas felt her hand grip his tighter and it made him feel a little nervous, the touch inviting him. He didn't know until after they went through but he had squeezed her hand just as tight. The thought disappeared when he stood in front of the Superior.

"Roxas…You've brought number XV, Organization meet our first new operative. Let us see what she can do before we enlist her into our Organization." He stated. Roxas nodded, knowing what he had to do, and summoned his heartless, his key blades ready just in case she were not in control of her new found powers. The heartless moved spasmodically and their heads twitched in every direction, their limbs moving in sway like movements towards her. He could tell she was fear stricken the way her eyes glistened as she saw them, it was then she shut her eyes tight that he knew she was soon going to attack.

She thought she was afraid; she flinched back, seeing them and how they moved, how she felt when they first attacked her. She held out her arm and darkness shimmered around it, the darkness materializing into a pocket watch with sharp spokes that almost looked like the tips of lances around the sides. A long silver chain was attached to the top, with a bracelet and ring also intertwined with the chain on her wrist and middle finger as well. She swayed it once, and then purple waves seeped out and the heartless stopped their jerking movements and stared at her, their beady yellow eyes making her feel nervous. She ran forward, slashing the heartless with the spokes on her watch, the shadows disappearing one by one until she finally fell on the ground, her chest shaking erratically. Roxas went instinctively to help her up, supporting her and getting a smirk from his best friend. He looked up toward the Superior and he smiled. "Welcome to the Organization." He stated. It was then Roxas led her to a chair of her own, and then went to his beside her. "Roxas, she is in your care, along with Marluxia as the formation of the above ground members." He stated.

She nodded to him, relaxing a bit as she leaned back within the chair. Then, another portal appeared and she saw a silver-blue haired man walk through it with a girl who had hair down to the mid shoulders. She could have sworn she knew that girl, but she wasn't sure. She then looked up at her and Xarsha smiled toward her. Xemnas then announced her as Number Sixteen and that she would need to go through the same test as Xarsha just did. The blue haired man took out his book and darkness came down on the room again. The girl then summed a large scythe and practically butchered the heartless. Xarsha watched in amazement, she was very strong. She wished she could have been the same. After the fight, the girl collapsed on the ground and Xemnas stated she was to be with the Underground. The man called Zexion took her back through a portal after Xemnas dismissed them.

Roxas watched intently and so did the other members, he and Axel shared small talk and then Xemnas requested that she were to be taken back to his room to rest while he prepared quarters for her. Roxas obeyed and led the girl back to his room, where he went out onto the balcony to look out at the endless twilight, the girl was still in his room and as he had expected Axel teleported to the balcony, leaning against it and looking out as if he were already there.

"Hey Axel." Roxas stated, a little fatigued from the past day and a half.

"So, have you two gotten past those beginning hellos?" He asked, teasingly, looking into the room, seeing the girl sleeping silently.

"Yes I have Axel." He stated, wanting to join in on the joke but a little aggravated. "I don't want those two girls to have to be sacrificed this way, I don't like it." He stated. Axel sighed in response, hating to see his friend in such a mood.

"Yeah, I know. They must have still just been kids. But what can you do?" He asked. He moved over to the railing and leaned against it, crossing his arms.

"Most of us are. I don't know, I know I shouldn't worry. I'm not too worried about the one in my care, but her friend is a little more powerful, powerful enough to be manipulated if Xemnas chose so…But what I really cannot get out of my mind is when Zexion and I went to go grab those girls. They were both so…beautiful." He stated.

Axel smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh? What, were they like goddesses? They both could definitely win a beauty contest, especially versus Larxene." He laughed; a devilish smirk on his face.

Roxas couldn't hold back on that one; a small chuckle escaped him. "You are right." He stated. "Yes, like goddesses."

"Well, then. You might want to start putting on some moves before one of them gets too far away, huh?" He smirked, taking his hand and ruffling the blonde's hair.

Roxas scowled. "There's honestly only one of them on my mind. How about you? Since you're so ahead of yourself."

"Ehh, the one with Zexion seems like she's a little firecracker, I can't have anyone stealing my shine. And I can't stand looking into the eyes of a girl like Xarsha and then think of things to do to her." He explained with a shrug.

"Good, don't." Roxas stated nonchalantly and then laughed. "Who knows, when fire meets fire heated 'passion' usually begins." He stated, but then lost his emotion for a second when he remembered there is no passion as a nobody.

He playfully punched Roxas in the arm, then sighed and leaned his back against the railing. "So, she hasn't even been here for a day and already you have dibs? Greedy Roxas." He playfully said.

Roxas looked back at him with a scowl and just sighed.

"You know we cannot make dibs because we do not want dibs because we cannot feel that want…sorry, I know I am still being depressed. But I feel more depressed when I am around her now…it may have been just a day but the fact that I want to want her just hurts I suppose." He stated.

Axel nodded, understanding his friend's mental pain. "I see. But you know, you have to be a representative to her. Granted, you're the youngest member, but she needs to learn from you. And I'm sure as you two get to uh…'know' each other a little better, I'm sure you won't think like this." He said, remember that pep speeches weren't exactly his specialty.

Roxas nodded, feeling a little better, but still his worry drifted to another subject. "That Kaycex, surely being under the watch of Xemnas' lapdog will not do her any good. If she learns from Zexion she might follow their way into Kingdom Hearts…But if she seems like the fire type you say she is then maybe she will find her own way." He stated.

"Yeah, she did have the rebellious aura about her. And besides, I don't think she'd want to listen to the mindless ramblings of Zexion in the first place. She'll be fine." He reminded him.

Roxas nudged him. "I'm serious, maybe you should try talking to her. Maybe we could work to save these two from the Organization's clutches." He stated, his voice as low as possible, barely even the decibel of a whisper.

He looked at his friend with wary eyes and sighed. "Yeah, maybe. But let's not get in over our heads now, Roxas. We'll need to be cautious." Axel warned, responding back to him in the same low voice.

Roxas nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but still, I just feel a sense of apprehension when it comes to those two. I'm thankful I have one under our wing." He stated, his head hung low in worry.

Axel patted his friend's shoulder. "It's alright, we'll save them somehow. First chance I get, I'll pull her aside for a while, hmm? For now, you focus on Xarsha, I'll take care of the firecracker."

Roxas nodded, a small smile coming to him, he felt a little bit better. "Well, I am going to bed Axel, goodnight, see you in the dining hall first thing in the morning." He stated, with a warm smile to his friend. Axel patted Roxas' back and then disappeared in a dark portal.


	5. Chapter 4: Revelations

CH. 4

Revelations

Kaycex awoke with a start and Zexion was there in the same spot as last time, reading. She made a large obnoxious yawn as she stood up with a stretch, her eyes squinted and she had a small smile, it seemed that was her morning face, her cute morning face. Zexion looked towards her. "Good morning…or rather good evening." He corrected.

"Good evening." She stated, noticing he was a bit more cheerful than the day before. She felt her stomach rumble and looked to him. "Does our species eat?" She asked curiously. He nodded.

"Yes, though we don't have feelings, our bodies function as normal humans. I wanted to wait until you got up before we'd go to the dining hall." She thought about it for a moment.

"You waited for me?" She asked, taken aback since their last talk. He nodded once again and closed his book, setting it down on the table next to him.

"You could say I'm not supposed to leave you, since you're still a new member and all."

"Oh." She stated, realizing the alternative. Her smile turned back into that small emotionless line of a mouth as she waited for him to get up. She followed his cloaked figure through the portal, staring at all the features of his body, then sighed, realizing he would be hard to get through to. The two of them walked through the portal and ended up in the dining hall. In the center of the room, there was a tall table with an icy blue and white color, the insignia of the Nobodies harboring it. Most of the members were already seated and waiting; Luxord and Xigbar were playing a game of cards (with Luxord winning by many landslides), Larxene straightening the two strands of hair hovering over her scalp. Then there was Lexeaus and Xaldin sitting quietly at their seats, watching Luxord and Xigbar. "You can sit next to me." Zexion told his subordinate, taking his place next to Lexeaus.

"Mn." She stated, nodding her head. She went to sit beside him, among all the people she thought looked almost brutish. She made a face when she spotted Lexeaus, finding his chin absurdly large. She then got into the table beside him, overwhelmed and thus forgetting to grab her food. She realized this, but her fear of all of the members paralyzed her.

He glanced over at her, seeing she was a bit nervous around her new superiors. He took his plate and passed it to her quickly before anyone was looking, taking a sip of her water, making it seem like nothing had happened. She gave him a quick glance of confusion, wondering why he is being so kind all of a sudden, but it didn't matter to her, she had rice in front of her. She ate like she has never done so before, spooning the rice into her mouth with her chop sticks. It felt nice to taste something a little close to reality. He glanced at over at her again, seeing her chow down, he almost let a chuckle escape, but there was only a faint smile. Lexeaus looked over at him and Zexion gave a wave of his hand, trying to show him it was nothing.

"Thanks." She stated under her breath when she was finished. She got up and took her bowl empty of rice to the counter of the area to put it for wash. Zexion looked over to the far end of the table to see another portal opening, Roxas and Xarsha stepping through. Roxas and Zexion locked eyes for a moment, both of them having blank faces. Xarsha jumped at Xigbar's cry of despair, losing the final round. She recomposed herself and followed behind Roxas' heels.

"Now, damn it, I knew I shouldn't have challenged you if you were going to cheat!" Xigbar yelled, seething at the English blond.

"Now, now. Don't be so angry, we used your cards per your request and you lost. Fair is fair; you have dish duty all day." Luxord replied. Another portal opened and Axel walked through, his face quite casual, but of course he needed to hide his true intentions. He walked towards the table to get food when he "accidentally" bumped into number XVI.

"I'm sorry, Kaycex. That was incredibly rude." He said, helping her regain balance.

Kaycex saw balanced herself and backed away from him into the counter wall.

"Er, it's fine." She stated, quickly picking up the bowl she dropped and setting it onto the counter and then creeping back to Zexion's side like a lost puppy, avoiding the red head's gaze. Axel calmly walked over and sat in the chair, peering past her and to Zexion.

"So, Zexy, has this little firecracker been giving you any trouble so far?" Zexion almost wanted to not respond, but sighed.

"No, absolutely not. And why are you sitting in Vexen's seat?" He asked. Axel merely shrugged and leaned against the back of the chair, looking over at Kaycex.

Kaycex stared at him, raising an eyebrow. "Firecracker?" She asked, confused.

"The way I saw you fight yesterday, you really have some skill. It's erratic and deadly. I like it." Axel admitted. Kaycex stared at him and tilted her head, she felt something like a blush creep to her cheeks but she ignored it.

"Thanks..." She stated. "What is your name?" She asked inquisitively. Zexion frowned at the comment, looking quite peeved. He didn't know what Axel was trying to pull, but he didn't want it to go any farther.

"My name's Axel, I'm number 8." Axel responded. Zexion stood and tapped Kaycex's shoulder to indicate they should leave.

Kaycex smiled toward Axel and nodded to Zexion as she got up with him, almost thinking she would feel sad without Axel's presence. She followed Zexion through a portal to the library and sat with him. "Zexion?" She asked.

"Hm?" He responded, grabbing a book from one of the shelves, not even looking at the title.

"Why did we leave?" She asked, still in the same place on the couch. He sat back down next to her, opening it, looking at the pages angrily.

"Do not become associated with him. He is an aboveground member and, just...He's not a...decent person, Kaycex." He tried to explain.

"Why do you care whom I associate with?" She asked, peering at him from the corner of her eyes.

"He's a....bad influence. It's not good for someone as young as yourself." He said, peering at her the same way. She laughed to herself.

"As young? So what does that make you? The same age. I think if a child is going to decide who another child hangs out with...well that is childish." She stated.

"Childish? Me? He is the epitome of childish!" He spurted out, angered.

She smirked. "Someone is _feeling _jealousy..."

"I am not feeling jealous. I am feeling or rather seething with anger!"

"Well that is feeling something is it not? I thought we couldn't feel." She laughed, enticed by this.

"Kaycex, there are some people in this organization who want out. Axel is one of those people, he is a conspirator."

"Well does that make me a conspirator, Daddy?" She asked smartly.

"What? 'Daddy'?" He wondered where that came from. "He will poison your mind. For the way he talks it's like he wants to remain a nobody for the rest of eternity!" He almost growled.

"Well you act like you can decide who I can or cannot talk to." She stated.

"And why can't I?" He countered.

"Because you are not the boss of me." She remarked. "Even if you were, why do you want to decide who I talk to or not? Are you planning to use me? Is that why you don't want me to talk to a conspirator?"

"What? Number XVI, you're blowing this out of proportion." He claimed.

She laughed at his remarks. "Well, number VI! You do have emotion after all!"

He frowned. "Kaycex, you are not making any sense. What is wrong with you?" He asked.

"Well, I just proved you are getting some emotion. You wouldn't be angry with someone if you didn't have emotion, nor protective." She explained.

His eye twitched a bit and he went into silence, sinking into his book. "Number 8 is a manipulator. For all we know, he's most likely twisted your friend's mind and you were to be next when he bumped into you." He stated.

She just rested her head on her hand. "If he is such a conspirator why is he a part of the organization?"

He shrugged. "If it were my decision, he would have been disposed of long ago. But the Superior keeps him for some unknown reason." He sighed.

"So, would you say my theory is sinking into your head a little better?" She asked.

"Let's say I'm still debating on whether to accept it or not. I don't know about the odds." He responded, his eyes not leaving the book.

"Mhm." She stated, crossing her legs. "Zexy…" She giggled, recalling the name.

He frowned. "He does that with everyone. Roxas is 'Roxy', Xigbar is 'Xiggy'."

"Sure." She stated nonchalantly. "I like the name though. Sexy Zexy."

"Sexy Zexy? You cannot be serious." He said, in almost a groan. She laughed to herself and then stopped, realizing something, and then feeling like she should blush.

"Er, sorry. I am getting ahead of myself and my theories."

"Very." He noted, his eyes intensely reading the book, trying to block her chatter out.

"May I excuse myself?" She asked, embarrassed by her emotional rush.

"Fine. Don't wander far." He warned.

"By far, do you mean past this library? Or past the castle?" She asked.

He sighed. "Library."

Kaycex sighed heavily, bored. She leaned her head back against the couch pillow and closed her eyes. "Can I go piss at least? I'm sure you don't need to hold my hand for that."

He shuddered, a bit embarrassed. "Fine, fine. Out that door, to the left, second one on the right." He said, pointing.

Kaycex smiled and got up, thankful to be able to go to the bathroom. She walked out, giving herself a heavy sigh, she used all her strength to be able to talk to him so openly. She followed his directions and made it to the bathroom, there she walked in and looked at herself in the mirror, shocked by her red eyes and different hair. She saw almost no difference in herself except for her hair, eyes, and the loss of her, not noticeable in the first place, freckles. She opened her mouth, nothing changed and she had all her teeth perfectly fine. She then walked out of the bathroom and back into the hall.

It was like a flash, the portal opened and Axel walked off. "Hey. Fancy meeting you here." He said, standing in front of her.

She felt herself back into the wall and him following her footsteps. She peered at him. "It is." She stated.

He leaned his forearm against the wall, the other hand on his hip. "So, Zexy being a stick in the mud and you just had to get away?" He asked.

"Err, he isn't a stick in the mud." She replied and then stared into his green eyes defiantly. "He can be nice when he wants to be."

"Ah, yes. He shows his 'nice' side rarely that he always seems like some old grouchy man to me, most of the time." He noted.

"At least he doesn't look like a clown." She replied.

He frowned in a play-like manner. "Cruel, cruel. You really are a firecracker." He sighed. "You have so much potential...I'd hate to see it go to waste with you under Zexion's care." He noted.

"It isn't going to waste under Zexion's care. He is the first nobody I met and I am glad he is. He just wants to feel like everyone else."

"Are you sure that's what he wants? Do you even know what his power is?" He asked, looking very serious.

"No. And even so, he doesn't obsess over power like you seem to."

"He's an illusionist. Got it memorized? His power is the hiding the truth from wanting eyes, like yours." He said, taking her hand and holding it against the wall.

She blushed and moved her hand away from being under his. "Even if he is an illusionist I don't think he would do that to me…" She stated.

"Are you sure? Perhaps he wants to use you? Ever think of that?" He asked.

"Who knows you aren't trying to do the same?" She asked, glaring at him.

"What's with the hostility? I thought we were friends?" Axel asked. "I don't want to see you hurt by something you can't see." He pleaded.

"Friends? I barely know you but from a bump in the dining hall and now here." She stated. "And not only that but a friend wouldn't make another friend worry over trifle things, instead they would try to prove evidence to their case."

"Do you believe that Kingdom Hearts is our only option?" He asked.

"No."

"Really? I happen to think the same. And isn't Zexion such a hard-ass that he believes Kingdom Hearts is the only path we can tread? You and I, we see that bush on the side of the path and investigate to see that there was a hidden path all this time."

She thought for a moment, and then shook her head. "I don't know...but if there is another path why don't we try to steer them towards it than hurt them?"

"Because they all have bad peripheral vision and can't see it. But we can. And we know that this is a better way, but some people want to stick to the map." He shrugged. "It's up to us to break free."

"Then we should also be the eyes for those that cannot see."

"Such a hothead." He sighed. "Don't worry, you and I aren't the only ones who think this way. Your friend's caretaker, Roxas also thinks there is a better way."

"I would rather be a hothead than someone who pushes down others to get their own way. Either way it isn't right, there is hardly a thing such as good and bad when another is in harm."

"Remind me, who's being harmed because of this?"

"Zexion and the other 'nonconformists'." She stated.

"Nonconformists?" He laughed at the word.

"I had to come up with something." She stated, still looking into his eyes, hence he had her pinned to the wall.

"Think about it. Even though you've been here for a day, you believe this isn't the only way. Don't you want to try and prove it?"

"Yeah..." She stated nervously, becoming aware of his smirk.

He backed away and held out a hand. "Come with me, Kaycex. I believe you have the power, you and Xarsha. Besides, I know you two haven't seen each other since you both changed, don't you miss her?" He asked.

"I can't leave the premises, I have to get back to Zexion..." She stated shakily.

"He doesn't have to know...We can pull an illusion on the illusionist."

"I don't know if I should trust you." She stated, worried.

"Why? I don't mean for you to not trust me. I just want to prove that I mean no harm." He said, his voice very concerned now. He didn't think he'd have to take this long to win her over.

"You just seem manipulative is all. It does take one to know one, since you say Zexion is so bad, what makes you not?" She asked.

"Because, I can get you out of here." He said, trying to keep her attention on the worm rather than the fishing line.  
"How do I know you are not lying?" She asked.  
"How do you know I am?"  
"I don't. But I feel like there are two sides of you..." She stated.  
"Two sides? He laughed lightly. "Kaycex, I'm willing to trust you if you'll trust me."  
"The thing is I am afraid to. Because I do not want you to hurt Zexion." She mentioned.  
"Why would I hurt him? Has he done something wrong?"  
"If he were to get in the way of your path you would kill him, and anyone else for that matter."  
"I promise to you I won't kill Zexion or anyone...because no one will get in the way in the first place, I promise."  
She looked at him and then held out her pinky instinctively, feeling like she was using her powers. "Pinky swear." She indicated.  
He smiled genuinely and held out his pinky as well. They hooked their pinkies together and left go. "See? I told you; you can trust me."  
She nodded. "I still do not know if I should leave, I don't want to make Zexion angry. I told him I went to take a piss." She stated, reciting herself and then feeling embarrassed with her word usage.  
He laughed. "And she had a colorful vocabulary. Don't worry about Zexion. You'll be back before he even knows you've been gone." He admitted.  
"Who is she? And...I guess I will follow you, as long as you tell me what your alternative to finding a heart is." She stated.  
He held out his hand. "I promise I'll explain everything." He claimed, a portal opening behind him.  
She grabbed his hand and went through the portal with him, afraid yet excited at the same time.

They went through the portal and ended up in a room, a bedroom to be more exactly. It looked the same as the other member's bedroom; gray and black trimming, droll and boring, but the bed sheets and blankets were shades of red, and looked like velvet. He walked over to the bed, the portal closing behind Kaycex.

"I thought I was to meet Xarsha?" She stated, confused.

He leaned forward, elbows on his knees and his chin in one hand. "Later. We have some time to talk...privately." He said, his face not showing much, but his eyes looking a bit...sultry, inviting.

"Privately? Of what?" She asked, curious.

"About Kingdoms Hearts. You said you thought there was a different way. What is it?" He wondered.

"Love. It has so much emotion, and has so much feeling, if it can break a heart in two maybe it can provide one. I remember how Zexion showed feeling around me after a while, if we are nobodies we aren't supposed to feel, right?" She asked him.

He nodded, seeing what she was getting at. "But how would it work?"

"Well, just how love is supposed to, between two people. I mean there has to be someone who makes you feel like you have a heart, a friend for instance, so if a friend makes you feel that way, think of how love would make you feel."

He thought for a while and then a smile crept onto his face. Yeah, he knew someone who made him feel as if he had some feeling, some heart, left. Roxas. He then tried to think of that feeling amplified. It was hard to imagine for a minute, but he saw the point.

"That is quite interesting. And how long did it take you to come up with that?"

"Not long, I just saw how he showed flitters of emotion in the beginning, from anger etcetera, and we had a discussion and it just came to my head. When I had a heart...when I was Kacey..I was obsessed with love you could say...I never 'felt' it, with a man atleast...You know, husband, boyfriend, thing. Not that I liked women, it is just...Now I'm blabbering on sorry. But I just came up with it, because if we really were heartless, why would we waste our time trying to feel? Wouldn't we just be machines? Well there you have it, if a feeling like confusion and anger flitter in and out, then Love could heal it by making us feel all the time, because love brings all the emotions into it, including its own amplified feeling." She stated.

"Hmm. Kaycex, may I dare say you've probably saved us. So did you try to push your theory onto Zexy? What did he say?" He wondered.

"Er, he didn't think it would work, he kind of clung to his old theory, but he seems to be thinking about it now because I proved some of it right in the library." She told him.

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, I annoyed him a bit, showing he had annoyance. And...that's pretty much it." She stated, leaving out the rest.

"I see." He mused, standing back up again. "Alright, enough talk for now. I think Roxas would like to hear your theory, too." He stated, opening another portal.

"Wait." She stated, still feeling intimidated by him.

He turned to face her. "Yes?"

"I really should get back to the library." She mentioned.

"But what about poor Xarsha? This would be the first time you two got to be with each other since you came here." He coaxed.

"There can be more times though." She stated, standing her ground. "Just tell me how to make that portal thing." She mentioned, wishing she knew how to.

He closed the one he had already opened and walked up to her, standing behind her and taking her right arm, holding it out in front of her. "Extend your fingers...yeah, like that. Now, take the emptiness inside you and let it flow out of your hand, command it to open." He instructed.

"Okay." She stated, nervous at how close they were, their chains chiming together as they moved. She did as he told and felt the darkness within her come out, and then there was a portal before her. "I-i did it." She stated.

He patted her head lightly. "Good girl. Now, go along before he even assumes you're gone." He said, pushing her into the portal.

She fell inside, but found he never told her how to get out. The darkness swarmed around her yet she was never consumed. She was amazed and then did the same thing again, thinking of the place she wanted to go this time, and then an almost window like view of the place formed in front of her. She walked through it and then made it out, right in front of Zexion who was still reading.

He heard the sound of a portal opening and he looked up, not expecting Kaycex to walk out of it, looking a bit confused. "H-how did you?" He stuttered at first.

"I, uhh, figured it out...basically I went to the restroom and then Axel appeared and I wanted to get away from him and ended up asking him how to do the portal thing to return to you." She explained, not wanting to lie but not wanting to give him the full story.

"What? You talked with Axel? Did he hurt you?" He quickly asked, a bit incensed.

"No." She stated, taken aback a little bit. "I'm fine, don't I look okay?" She stated, suddenly remembered what Axel said about Zexion, taking to heart he was an illusionist.

He looked at her face and then pressed his pointer and middle finger to his forehead, sighing. "No, you're fine." He said, looking back down at his book.

She sat beside him and thought for a moment. "Is there a book on the organization I can read on?" She asked inquisitively.

He looked towards one of the bookshelves, interested in what she would want a book like that for. He then pointed to the 3rd bookcase down.

She followed and saw a whole list of volumes, she grabbed a few and read as much as she could. She found out loads of things, first was that they had a number fourteen before they had come along, and that she had returned to her true self, thus leaving the organization. She also read that many of them went through 'deaths' but they were all reborn again, never truly dying in the darkness, just going dormant. She read about the conspiracies and a man named Sora, surprised to find out that Roxas found a way to split from his other when first morphing into him. She was taken aback when she read what Zexion did and thought, both amazed at what had all surpassed and what he had done. But what even surprised her more about him is that he had a very keen sense of smell, and had varying scents for

people depending on their amount of darkness and power and other unknown qualities that make it up. Then, though, she read something that sent chills through her. Axel had manipulated a Riku replica to kill Zexion and fought his way through people, and also read that he was the Organization's mercenary, their assassin, he was the one who would hunt down the people against the Organization and ensure that they were silenced.

She then flipped into different things about their cloaks, and how they protect them from morphing into the darkness when they teleported. An example was given to her that said consider it like a paint bucket of black paint, and that when you drop a black drop of paint into it, it disappears. But the cloak is like a coating of a dried piece of black paint, because when that is dropped into the paint bucket it doesn't dissolve. "Wow..." She stated breathlessly, looking at the clock and realizing just how long she had been reading, it being approximately five hours. Zexion, finishing the last of the book, got up from the couch, giving a small stretch, his muscles aching slightly from sitting in one position for quite some time. He wandered over to the bookcase where Kaycex was and saw her absorbed within the leather literature she held. He gave a small clearing of his throat to try and get her attention.

She put down her novel and set it back on the shelf.

"Sorry, I was really enjoying what I was finding out...You died?" She asked, shocked. He didn't seem surprised at the question, she would have most likely found out at one time or another he thought.

"Yes."

"Everyone died and then came back...I'm surprised you were defeated though." She stated, not wanting to seem like a suck up but truly meaning it. "I'm sorry it happened anyhow." He shrugged, not really thinking much of what had happened.

"No need to be sorry." He claimed.

"Well, you didn't deserve it. You are a nobody, and you were loyal to the organization, you were eliminated because you knew too much, and since you are 'the cloaked schemer' you would scheme your own plans. It is understandable." She mentioned.

"I believe you've most likely have had enough reading for the day." He noticed. "Now that you can use the portals, perhaps we can practice on your combat skills."

She nodded, tired, and realizing she was hungry yet again. It had been a while since she last ate, and with that a bell rang, startling her and causing her to lean against Zexion and clutch his arm in shock.

He patted her arm until she let go.

"Nothing to be afraid of, that was just the bell for dinner." He explained.

"Oh." She stated, a light pink color touching her cheeks, and a little touching his. "We better go then." She remarked. "Unless you aren't hungry, you don't have to come with me."

"Can't leave your side, remember? Care to open a portal?" He asked.

She nodded and opened one; they then walked through, bodies seemingly close, and into the lunch room.


	6. Chapter 5: Xarsha's Awakening

Chapter 5: Xarsha's Awakening And New Friends

Xarsha slept peacefully that first night, ignorant of the plot her caretaker and his best friend were planning. She forced herself to consciousness and started making small noises at the warmth she felt, embedded within the black sheets. Her eyes flickered open gently at the dim light of the room. She rolled onto her back, stretching and yawning. When she looked to her side, she notice the blond haired boy, Roxas, laying on a black leather couch placed not ten feet from the bed. Roxas turned to her and smiled.

"You're awake." He stated, giving her a small smile of comfort. His hair had rolled to the side with his head, giving him a look of calm surrealism. She blinked, a tiny smile creeping onto her face as she looked at him. She then looked down, a bit surprised and looked back to him.

"I'm sorry for stealing your bed. You shouldn't have had to sleep there." Her small voice chimed, feeling a bit guilty.

"No, it is fine, trust me. I wouldn't have reason to care." He stated, blankly. "Today you can relax and adjust to your new life, tomorrow we will start on enhancing your powers in the arena." He explained.

"The arena?" She asked, her voice giving out a small tremor.

"Yeah, it is just on the first floor of this castle. Don't worry, it will just be me, you, Kaycex, and Zexion all together to help you two control your powers without fainting." He stated.

"O-oh. I see." She said, her face changing into a frown. She remembered when she first summoned her weapon, her powers, the fear that washed through and over her. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to feel the same way again. She scooted toward the edge of the bed and began to get up when her stomach let out a small growl.

"Hungry?" He asked inquisitively. She looked away, embarrassed, and nodded.

"We should go to the dining hall then." He stated casually and got up and went beside her.

"Need help figuring out how to stand?" He stated, giving her a friendly gesture.

She shook her head, forgetting that she did need to move. Something about her attitude made her daze for a moment when he brought her back to reality.

"I'm fine." She replied, standing and stretching her arms out in front of her for a moment. He smiled and then opened a portal.

"You can go first if you'd like, you will need to get used to this. Our jacket's protect us from the darkness though, so don't be afraid, unless you strip." He stated blatantly.

"Will I learn how to make one of these?" She wondered before stepping through.

"Yeah, I will show you how to when we get some food first, it is best you keep your body in health, regardless if you feel emotion or not." He told her. She nodded, taking a deep breath and stepping through. Roxas led her through the dark, taking hold of her hand to calm her, he had to win her trust, he wanted to protect his new friend...She reminded him of Namine and Xion, but something more than even them. he then walked through and into the Dining hall, already there was the rest of the gang, excluding Kaycex, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Marluxia and Larxene, the rest were there though.

He led her to the Cafe area and pointed to the many foods there.

"You can choose what you want from there, or I can make you something if you would like, although the real cook of the group is mostly Zexion.

She scanned the foods and decided something light for herself, fried rice, apple juice and a warm crescent roll. She stayed near Roxas as he chose his food and then walked with him to empty seats where they sat, eating in silence for a while. Xarsha nibbled on her roll while looking over at Kaycex and Axel talking, seeing Zexion looking not quite so pleased about it.

"Who is Kaycex talking to?" She wondered aloud, but only loud enough for Roxas to hear her.

"He's Axel, he is number eight of the organization and my best friend." He replied.

"Oh? Why isn't he sitting with us?"

"Er..he wanted to introduce himself to Kaycex." He replied, hiding the other motive.

"Oh." she replied, watching her friend with sadness as she was dragged away with Zexion. She looked to Roxas with a small smile.

"Is Axel as kind as you, I wonder?" She asked, trying to distract herself.

"Yeah." He replied. "He is pretty nice, but his element is fire and it suits him because he can be the hot head." He explained.

"A hot head?" She mused, the quieted when Axel walked over to them, looking quite peeved.

"Looks like our bookworm's up to something." He sighed, sitting next to Roxas. Xarsha blinked, confused.

"Bookworm? You mean Zexion?"

"Yeah." Roxas replied for him. "Let's talk in my room, but we should wait for a few minutes." He stated to Axel.

She stared at the two for a while, Axel gave a stern, closed-eyed glare to the table, arms crossed and Roxas was hunched over the remains of his food, looking a tad impatient. Xarsha's face flushed with worry and she finished her rice quickly, trying to stay quiet, but so many questions she wanted to ask bubbled on her tongue. Roxas' eyes kept flashing towards the clock, and he suddenly got up casually.

"Time to go." He stated, grabbing his bowl and Xarsha's and put them up in the dirty dish bin.

Xarsha stood after Roxas did, and Axel followed suit. He took her arm and before they met up with Roxas, Xarsha whispered.

"Is something going to happen to Kaycex?" Axel pretended not to notice.

Roxas opened a portal and the three walked through, in the middle of the darkness he took Xarsha's arm away from Axel, feeling strangely overprotective. The finally came to his room and he sat on the bed, Xarsha sitting beside him, and he sighed.

"I am sure you can befriend her either way Axel, you are pretty good at that." He stated.

He stood in front of them and sighed, shrugging.

"But I'll never get a chance to work my charisma on her if he keeps dragging her away. I hope she doesn't get whiplash." He said, sitting down on the couch. Xarsha's eyes widened.

"W-what's going on?" She asked.

Roxas looked up at her through the crack of his fingers, almost a glare shown.

"Axel just has a small crush on Kaycex is all, and doesn't want Zexion to win over her....love." He stated, almost saying heart but changing his choice of words.

She backed away a bit, seeing the anger through the spaces. Axel looked displeased.

"Well, I need to get her alone for...5 minutes. If I can get her to trust me in that amount of time, I can get her to my room to...talk." He explained.

"That would be good." He stated, not wanting to give too much criticism and giving away their true plans. "What is it Xarsha?" He asked her, noticing she was staring at him in question.

Axel stood and gave a lurching smile to the two of them.

"Now, now. Don't get too out of hand." He warned Roxas, then opened a portal, disappearing. Xarsha shook her head as he left.

"It's nothing." She replied.

"Really, I know something is up, what is it?" He asked.

"It's just...I do not understand...Is something going to happen to Kaycex?" She wondered, worry for her friend apparent in her eyes.

"No, not necessarily. If you want honesty...I don't know…" He stated, hesitant. "If you want the truth, I expect you to keep quiet about it. But she is in trouble, the organization wants to use her for their own purpose, they do everyone. They want to open a place called Kingdom Hearts and use maliciousness to get there." He explained.

"M-maliciousness? As in they'll kill her?" She stuttered, practically fear stricken.

"No, we gather hearts to try to open the door to Kingdom Hearts." He stated.

'And to do that we have to steal hearts from people." He added.

"And opening the door to Kingdoms Hearts gives us back the hearts we lost?" She inquired.

"Mhm, or that is what the Superior speculates." He stated solemnly. She looked down, thinking.

"So...we steal other's hearts...to try and regain our own? That...almost seems selfish." She said, distaste in her voice. "Is this the only way to have feelings again?"

He shrugged. "I am not sure, but Axel and I want to find a way to get hearts using another method aside from taking other's. I agree, it is very selfish, too selfish, and frankly it pisses me off." He said honestly.

She moved over to the balcony window and stared out at the large heart-shaped moon.

"Is that it? Is that Kingdom Hearts?" She asked, opening the window to get a better view.

"In a sense, but there is a door of light to open the kingdom." He explained, watching her look at the moon off of the balcony. "That moon is beautiful like..." He stopped himself, feeling strange. "It really holds your attention; but still, I would rather use another path, instead of using kingdom hearts." She nodded, still staring.

"Yes...I don't like that idea, either." She said, staring at the moon with a small frown. She then adjusted herself so that she was sitting on the railing, looking out at the pitch black sky, then laying down on the railing. "Ever since I woke up...I've felt like I've been in a dream...It's so strange." She said to herself, her voice light and soft.

He smiled calmly. "I thought it was a nightmare when I first became a Nobody. Don't worry, the hang over adjusts itself. It might as well, until we find an alternative there will always be that nothingness where your heart should be to bite you in the ego." He stated.

She turned her head slowly to look at him. "Roxas, do you remember your Other?" She asked.

He looked away. "Well, at first I didn't, it really is a long story, but since I was reborn I remember everything, including my past life as a nobody. For some reason the darkness revived us." He explained. "I wish I was back inside Sora, almost, I used to have emotions, even though I was inside his head, but it was something. I am thankful now, though, that I have a chance to live separately, now all I am missing is my heart and then my life would be set. But I still want my friends here to have hearts too, of course." He stated.

"Your Other's name was Sora? What was he like?" She wondered, fascinated by such a little thing. "Do you look like him?" She wondered.

"Nothing like him. We are somewhat different; he is too calm and...just different to me." He explained.

"...I feel the same. Me and my other are nothing alike. She was very....outgoing, and I...hmm." She said, thinking and trailing off. He chuckled.

"Well, I am sure I would like you either way, a nobody still is connected to their other, for instance, unlike me, you have your other's personality through her memories." He explained. She blushed at his comment and then sat up, thinking about something from his words.

"I-i think...I have not only her memories...but the feelings...Because what would be the point of feelings if you don't have memories...uh...Well, I don't know if that's the best way to say it, but...Roxas, I don't think our feelings are truly gone." She said, wondering if her rambling made any sense. He broke into a frown.

"Your memories give you the illusion that you have feelings, but deep down, there is a hole that will never truly be filled."

She sighed, not having much to say after that, the breeze flowing gently. She continued to look up at the dull shine of the moon.

"I wonder what it's like in Kingdom Hearts..." she said, stretching her arms out, wanting to grab it, but she couldn't even though her fingers looked like they were touching it. He rushed up to her, she had gone so far as to start to fall off and he had to grab her, he saw light glistening in her eyes and then it disappeared.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sighing with relief as she was in his arms, but obviously she had no recollection of what just happened. She instinctively gently grabbed onto his cloak, her eyes a bit dazed.

"Uh, yes..." She said slowly, feeling his chest rise and fall. It was comforting to her. She looked up at his bright blue eyes. "T-thank you." She said gently. He was blushing, not much, but he felt the warmth caress his cheek for the first time in his life and he almost let go of her in shock. He pulled himself together and backed away, scratching his head.

"Er-" He stated, not knowing what to say or do. She blinked, surprised and a bit disappointed as his touch left her chest a bit cold. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, a bit embarrassed. She then looked back up at the sky.

"S-so, it's always nighttime here?" She asked.

He nodded solemnly. "Of course we are going to move headquarters somewhere a little better, or atleast I hope. This place adds to the empty crevice of emotion." He said. She nodded, still looking up at the sky.

"Oh!" She exasperated suddenly. "You said you'd teach me how to make a portal." She recalled.

"Oh yeah! Okay, well, hold out your arm and your hand, think of the void in your heart and embrace that darkness, try teleporting to my bed. You will go into the darkness, but will be protected by the cloak, once you're in the darkness think of the place you want to be and it should work." He explained, demonstrating with his own arm, opening a portal and then closing it. She thought for a minute about what he said, watching his example. Then she tried, feeling the darkness physically pouring out of her hand, almost. She quickly stepped through, biting the bullet, and looked around at the perpetual darkness around her. She then did the same as before, imagine the warmth of the sheets from this morning, and a portal opened. She stepped though and landed on the bed, a small gasp escaping her lips as she bounced a bit. She then giggled a bit, looking over at Roxas from inside.

Roxas smiled and clapped fondly.

"You have done it! Well done!" He stated, actually feeling proud of her.

"I-i did?" she smiled, sitting up, then blushed, turning away. She overcame her acute shyness and then looked back at him and smiled again. "That was...I don't know, fun, I think." She said.

"It can be, just never take your cloak off, or you will disappear into the darkness like a drop of water."

She nodded. "Don't worry, I don't think I'd plan to in a place like that."

He chuckled. "Good, I wouldn't want...A member of the organization to disappear." He stated, once again hiding something he wanted to say.

"Have there been members who've disappeared?" She asked.

"Not yet, and I hope you won't be the first." He stated, teasing her.

She nodded at first and then realized what he meant by that. "Hey! That's mean!" She said, her voice a bit high pitched, but still sensitive. Roxas laughed, getting a play slap by her on the shoulder, and then smiled at her. He then noticed how that worked sapped the energy out of her.

"Did you want to rest? Tomorrow I will help you in the arena to get adjusted to using your powers in mild increments that do not weaken you." He told her.

"Umm..." She looked down, thinking for a moment, not wanting to her moment to end, but her body slowly numbing her mind into thinking that sleep was best. "Y-yes." She replied, remembering she would be reunited with Kaycex soon.

He nodded and patted her to the spot beside him on the bed. They actually talked for hours, about their old life, he told her of Sora's adventures and his own, and of Namine and of Xion, and of his feelings about Axel. She told him about how she couldn't remember a home outside the bathhouse, and that Kacey was the only one who seemed to have a recollection. She told him of the life at the bath house, the relaxed setting, and how her life was seemingly perfect, but that something was missing. They talked so much that in the end they both fell asleep on top of the comforter, Roxas' head still in his hand, his elbow resting on the pillow, and Xarsha with her head nestled in the two of her palms.


	7. Chapter 6: Kaycex's Anger

Chapter 6: Kaycex's Anger at Being Had!

And a New Darkness

Kaycex went with Zexion to the dining hall and ate a little bit of fruit, and then they headed to his room and laid down to rest. She woke up earlier than expected, Zexion was awake, of course, and was also reading. She yawned and arose. She checked the clock and realized it would be eight hours before she was to meet Xarsha in the arena later on that day. She felt herself flutter at the thought of being able to talk to her again, she desperately missed the one person she knew she could trust.

"Morning..." She stated, still sitting on the bed and had another yawn while she ruffled her wild hair.

"Evening." He corrected, as well as greeted, looking up from his book. "You should go back to sleep, there's no need for you to be up so early." He noted.

"Well, I am awake, so get over it." She barked, instinctively. She was not a morning person as her other, so she definitely was not a morning nobody. He frowned, though that didn't seem to change anything within his face anyways.

"Quite the attitude in the morning, hmm?" He mused.

She sighed. "Sorry, I just hate getting up, every time I do I feel like I am either dying or that I woke up from the grave and my body is some rotten corpse. C'est Horrible." She stated, and then caught herself, she just spoke French. "Er, I mean it's horrible."

He looked up at her and stifled a laugh. "That was quite the accent." He commented.

She felt a blush touch her cheek. "Thanks, but I have no idea where that came from."

"Hm? You never knew any different languages from your Other life?" He asked.

"I thought I only knew English and Japanese, but never French." She stated, speculating. He shrugged, not knowing what to tell her as he looked back down at his book. She got up slowly and turned to him.

"May I excuse myself out of this room?" She asked inquisitively. His eyes shifted upward.

"I would rather keep you here unless there was an emergency." He said, remembering how long she took when she left him yesterday and she came back, using a portal no less.

"Well, I would rather not be kept in the confines like some animal. I am not a toddler, I can make my way around on my own, unless you are willing to get up and follow me?" She asked.

"I would rather not just leave you alone. I'll follow if I must." He said, closing the book and standing.

"Aw, you left your book for me! I am flattered." She stated happily. He frowned a bit, shaking his head gently.

"You act so strange sometimes." He noticed.

"Strange? I'm not the one who willingly made himself into a nobody for the sake of research. Mr. Ienzo." She stated, reciting her research into the organization.

He sighed. "And you also felt sorry for me for dying once before." He recalled.

She nodded. "So don't dub me strange when we are one in the same, though on differing sides of the spectrum." She stated. He shrugged, definitely now believing her on the 'I am not a morning waking up person's excuse.

"So where did you want to go?"

"Anywhere, doesn't matter to me. I do need to take a shower soon though, I need to wake up." She mentioned to him.

He nodded, noticing she did look a bit exhausted.

"Perhaps you'd like a tour and then you can shower." He suggested.

She shrugged. "Just give me a tour to the shower and wait outside, if you don't trust me. If you do I will take my shower and then just teleport to the library." She told him. He sighed and nodded, summoning a portal with the small flick of his arm. He then stepped in and she followed, then they came to a door which looked like the door to any other member's rooms.

"Here you go." He said.

"Thanks Zexy." She stated, giving him a warm smile, a little embarrassed for her rash morning behavior. He frowned, wishing she would stop calling him that, but he decided to let it slide as he waved his hand goodbye and turned away to go to the library.

"Sorry about this morning by the way." She added at the end.

He looked to her and shook his head, forgiving her with silence. "I will meet you at the library." He reminded her.

She just watched him go, for some reason thinking he would disappear, and actually showing concern for him. She went into the shower room and turned on the water to warm. She undressed herself and got into the water, enjoying her shower as the water cascaded on her skin, sending s tingling sensation through her body. She felt herself breath in pure air as the water mixed with the oxygen and mist flowed through the large room full of separate showers. Eventually she finished and walked out, feeling refreshed and clean. She went to the mirror of the bathroom and let out her hair, wishing she could make it dry quicker. To no avail she couldn't do it, so she just put back on her black pants, socks, boots, tank, and then her cloak, becoming annoyed at how her hair wouldn't dry.

Off in the corner of the showering area, Axel came out, black towel wrapped snug around his waist. His hair wasn't its usual spiky-ness as usual; it was flat and clung to his back. He saw Kaycex near the line of sinks, seeing her mess with her hair. He didn't see Zexion around; maybe he was having another stroke of luck as last night.

"Well, hello. Long time no see." He called, walking up to her.

She turned to him and blushed, she couldn't help but notice his abs glistening with drops of water in the light, and how his green eyes sparkled at her and she couldn't help but be mesmerized.

"H-hello." She stated meekly.

He gave her a small smirk. "Having a bad hair day?" He asked.

She sighed and looked in the mirror. "It isn't necessarily that, it is just it won't dry no matter what I do...I get so tired of it being wild and curly sometimes.." She stated solemnly.

He shrugged. "I'm no stylist, but I could probably help." He offered, running his fingers through his own hair, the strands sticking out and down like they were before he had washed with the power of his fire.

"Sure, go for it." She stated, turning her back to him and taking her hair from the cloak. Axel smiled gently, rubbing his hands together a few times, and then he gently ran them through her hair, the curls shining delicately and her bangs curving to the outline of her face down to her jaw line. He smiled when he was done.

"There, how does that look?" He asked.

She turned to the mirror. "I-it's dry...wow, how'd…well your element is fire.." She stated, and then she remembered he was an assassin and her smile drooped to a frown, and her face went white.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" He asked, seeing her face change drastically.

"Er." And she shuddered as his hand had a strand of her hair in his hand. "It's just...you're..."

"That I'm...?" He repeated, giving the strand a small sniff and he released it.

"The organization XIII's assassin." She stated in a rush of words, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

He froze for a minute and sighed, leaning against the counter next to her.

"So you read those files? You have to understand that it was all so long ago. I've changed." He claimed.

She sneered at him, confused. "How do I know? You betrayed so many people for your own selfish motives, you say your different from the rest but you aren't! You killed Zexion, maybe not by your own hand, but by your manipulation! And you also slaughtered Vexen!" She stated to him, almost unafraid, but the chills at arguing with him still went down her back. He moved so he could look her in the eye.

"Kaycex, I only did those things because they had betrayed this organization. What would you have done if you were in my position?" He asked, lying about the betrayal part, stepping closer to her.

"Not killed them for one. You betrayed the organization. It would be like the time you had to kill Roxas but you let him go, what about the rest you didn't let go? What if you were to kill me?" She asked, not falling for his wishy washy words. He leaned down close to her face.

"Why would I kill someone who's completely innocent?" He asked, his warm breath brushing her cheek and neck. "Unless you've killed someone like the Superior, I have no reason to hurt you in any way."

"If I came in your way you would kill me. And you know my differing theories; it could be considered a threat. For all I know you are dangerous, and it scares me." She explained, shakily. He then wrapped one of his arms around her, letting his palm rest on her lower back.

"I promised not to harm you or Zexion, remember?" He recalled, pulling her in closely.

She remembered this and blushed brightly, and then she chuckled. He was making her like a giggling girl! Hell no! "Listen, hot head! You better get the fire out of your *bleep* or stop with these tricks or you will have to face me. Got it memorized?" She asked.

"Oh, and now my little firecracker pops! And stealing my motto too, how rude." He sighed, brushing one of her bangs away from her face. "You should really learn to cool your flame." He said; his lips just inches from touching with hers.

"Your firecracker?! Since when in hell was I yours!? Never, so keep dreaming." She growled back.

"If I can't convince you with words, I'll make you understand with actions." He said, leaning her up against the walls.

She was pushed up against the wall and pinned there and she glared at him and pushed him off, forcing all her strength, but barely phasing.

"Stop!" She shouted.

He moved her hands and held her wrists firmly, but not to the point of pain when he finally made lip contact, pressing lightly at first. Eventually he became more firm as he pressed his lips harder against her, his body heat radiating against her. Kaycex pushed him with all her might, her eyes wide in anger as she growled in his mouth and made muffled screams. She beat her hands on his shoulders, angry that he had to take her first kiss like that! He didn't flinch, running a warm hand across her cheek as he tried to force in his tongue, but she wouldn't even falter, herself.

She opened slightly and then bit his tongue immediately, causing him to move back. "HA! Don't even try me!" She stated, arms crossed in anger at him. He frowned at her, his tongue throbbing a bit in pain. He sighed and grabbed his clothing, opening a portal to go through.

"I'll be seeing you later, firecracker. Don't get too comfortable with the illusions." He said, going through the portal.

"Hey! You come back here!" She shouted, ramming into him, making him drop his clothes in the bathroom and ruining his balance, causing them to fall into the darkness; although protected by her cloak, they were now not in control of where they would be going. "You jerk!" She shouted, her voice echoing in the nothingness as she hit him again and again. Not conscious of the fact he was clinging onto her to avoid being consumed by the darkness.

"You know, you really need to work on your physical abilities. If it weren't that fact that I was holding onto you for dear life, I'd imagine you weren't even here." He sighed as they went through another portal. She glared at him.

"You are the most ignorant, mean, selfish, annoying, pain in my ASS!" She shouted at him, angry. "If it weren't for you being... I actually don't know why I don't just drop you into the darkness!" She shouted, angry, very.

"I could say the same thing to you, firecracker, but don't forget I'm also holding onto you." He said as they fell through even more portals. "I thought you had trust in me, I only tried to be friendly to you." He claimed honestly.

"Yeah but how do I know you're not using me?" She asked, feeling awkward at being close to his chest as she were, and then she felt something poking her knee and her eyes went wide. "What the hell is that?" She asked, confused and scared. He blushed and adjusted his hips.

"What are you talking about, stop overreacting." He said. "And I would never use you. You're too good for that."

She frowned. "How do you know this? You're just a nobody like the rest of them. You don't even have emotion, you just want a heart, and would kill even Roxas for one, I'm sure." She stated. "But I don't know if you could live without your boyfriend." She growled.

"Then let me ask you the same, since you're a nobody as well. Would you kill Xarsha to regain your heart?" He snapped back.

"I'm not a nobody! I don't want to be!" She said back, feeling herself so sad, being reminded, and realized it must have done the same to him.

"That doesn't answer my question!" He growled.

She looked away. "Honestly? I don't know. I don't know if there is a way that this emotionless hole could take me over." She stated, her hands holding his shoulders gently, as if in need for security. He glared.

"Ha. And you say you're not a nobody. Admit it. That empty feeling eats at you and eventually, it will turn you into nothing but a shell. I could never kill Roxas. He's the closest thing I've ever had to filling that hole in any way since I first became a nobody."

She frowned and winced her eyes, feeling hurt. Eventually she felt the sun hitting on her back and got up from him. They were in a forest somewhere, she didn't know where they landed, but she immediately got off of him. "So, you are just as much of a shell as I am." She replied. He sighed, getting up and brushing the debris from his hair and back.

"At least I have something to prove I'm more than that." He claimed, looking around at the large canopy above them.

"I do too! I am angry as hell because you are one heck of a... Porcupine head!" She shouted angrily.

He tried to stifle his laugh, but couldn't hold it in and he was raged with a few giggles. "P-p-porcupine head?" He guffawed.

"Yes! You are so rude and arrogant and just plain mean!" She commented, dusting her outfit off and going to stand beside a tree to find a way out of the forest. He sighed and got up to follow her, his towel almost slipping off his waist.

"Kaycex, wait!" He called after her, holding the towel to his body with one hand, reaching out for her with the other. She didn't move from where she was, but not because he told her not to, but because in front of her was a huge field of shiny green grass, the blades shimmering in the sunlight. At the end of the meadow was a frog statue, cresting the tip end of stone steps, and around them were several buildings with red wooden frames, and smoke flew from the out of them. Her hand rested on the bark as she stared, her mouth wide, at the area, almost sadly, but then again, she had no feeling left.

He caught up with her and then looked to the scenery for a moment.

Looking back down at her, he asked; "What? It's just some meadow with buildings and stuff, what's with the gaping and astonished look?" She sighed, and then had to wait a few seconds before responding.

"This is my home, or it was." She told him, still staring at everything.

"Hmm? Oh, this is the world you're from. Hm. Quiet. Anyways, we should go." He sighed.

She felt his hand come to grab her shoulder and start to pull her away from the spot she was in and when she was one foot away she awoke from her daze and shouted what seemed a "no" as she struggled and felt something in her chest ache, but then it went away and she came back to her senses. She was now on the ground, and her hand was to her chest, she looked up at Axel who raised an eyebrow at her, his eyes actually reflected worry in them.

"S-sorry." She stated, a bit shocked by herself.

"What happened? Maybe we really should go back now?" He suggested. She saw the look on his face and then she sighed, not knowing what happened herself.

"It's just, I never got to say goodbye to them...and then not only that but I just don't want to go back." She explained, biting her lower lip, not understanding why she said all she did. He sighed, looking over to the meadow then down at her, a little sad.

"We will have to go back. I can't stay in this miserable towel forever. And besides...I know you want to go back, but...Kaycex, you are different now. Too different. It's almost...impossible to continue the life you did before as you are now. I hate to say it, but..." He sighed, shaking his head.

"I have no feeling, I'm very aware of that." She stated, her voice wanting to choke.

"Well, that too, yes, but...We should just go." He said, holding out his hand.

"I'm sorry...I know this seems silly, being a nobody, but while I am here may I at least have one last visit granted upon me?" She asked, and then continued, a solemn smile on her face. "Not that I would need your permission, I would go with or without you."

He sighed. "Well, I'd need to go with you, anyways. If anything happened, you probably wouldn't know what to do." He smirked.

"So is that a yes?" She asked.

"Why not?"

Her mouth widened into a huge ecstatic smile as she grabbed his hand to levy her up, she then pulled harder on his hand, causing them to hug as she stated thank you. Her excitement radiated as she held his hand and led him out into the field, coming up to the statue. She then stopped behind it and crouched down, Axel giving her a strange look.

"What? I don't want people to find me, this coat is intimidating, and if people know me they will likely want to kill a nobody." She stated, presumably.

He sighed and looked around for anything, any people, inhabitants. "Well, it's pretty empty here. We won't get caught. Besides, how would they know what a nobody is?" He asked rhetorically.

"I don't know..." She stated. "I'm just glad I didn't come out all freaky like the heartless, this way I can feel something besides all wiggly and... less evil than they are." She added, her excitement boosting her energy.

"Those with strong hearts are able to keep the shells that are their bodies when their heart flees." He recited, almost poetically. "Anyways, don't just sit there like this frog; let's go see where you used to live."

"I know, I know, Zexion gave me the rundown and so did the library." She mentioned and then crawled out, walking hastily through the streets and eventually she stopped at a tree with a huge sign on it, it sat a block or two before the bridge and then she pointed at the huge bathhouse. "There it is."

"Hm. Nice..." He commented, shrugging. "Looks sort of run down, though." He noticed.

She glared and then pointed out the trees and the gold painting on its frame and the red. "Wait until you get inside, it is quite magnificent."

He nodded and leaned his head towards the building. "After you. Though be on guard, there might be a few heartless still wandering around."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up to the door, opening it casually. It seemed so quiet outside, but when the door opened sound exploded. Guests sauntered around and when Kaycex and Axel walked up the frog faced front desk clerk had an expression of shock and awe at them.

"W-welcome! You must be a fire spirit!" He stated, staring at Axel and then he looked toward Kaycex and scratched his head. "You look a lot like one of our old maids, sad she was killed by a heartless, along with her good friend too." He stated solemnly but then shook his head and smiled big. "But welcome, welcome! This is Yubaba's bathhouse, resort for spirits and gods alike!" He stated, motioning at the bottom floor, beckoning them to look over the balcony at the many baths and the many guests and the extraordinary design on the walls. When the toad stopped talking enough for Axel to speak with Kaycex, he whispered.

"Well, what do you know; they say I'm a fire spirit. And you were a maid? Did everyone have to be this nice to guests?" He wondered.

She nodded. The toad looked at them and noticed the "fire spirit" whispering to the girl in the kimono's ear and he blushed and pointed to tubs in the corner.

"We also have tubs for couples and newlyweds!"

The both of them became a bit shocked at the words, but Axel laughed it off.

"Eh, no, no. We're not married, we're...um, Very good friends." He explained. Kaycex blushed brightly, her voice caught on end and she waved it off with a laugh, her hand still waving up and down.

"Yes, just friends. That would never happen." She stated nervously, over exaggerating the 'never'.

"Never." He repeated after her.

She nodded again, making sure the clerk got the message, and he had the first time, already walking to his desk with his pen in hand and looking at them. "Well, we have different deals you can make and different suites you may stay in, you can save one or you can wander around and take a look at all we offer." He explained, holding up a pamphlet of deals.

Axel blinked as the pamphlets were handed to him and he eventually came back to reality. "Uh, I think we'll look around." He said, taking Kaycex's hand and leading her off into a balcony. She followed him as he explored and she stifled a giggle.

"I thought I was the one lea-" She started, but then she looked over the edge and saw a maid that she and Sarah, now Xarsha, were good friends with. She pointed at her and waved her finger as she was pulled by Axel's strength. "Hey! Hold up, I know that girl!" She stated.

He stopped and she slipped through his fingers as she walked away. He followed behind her, but gave her space as she walked up to the maid who looked quite...homely. The girl stopped working and almost dropped her bucket of water.

"K-kacey?" She asked, running up and almost slipping, the others still diligently working, not noticing. "Eh kinda." Kaycex stated. "Let's go outside and talk if you'd like!" The girl mentioned, grabbing Kaycex's hand, Axel tailing them. They soon came out of a sliding door and to a garden with a cherry tree. The girl held both of Kaycex's hands in wonder.

"So it happened..." She mentioned, catching Axel's attention. Axel raised an eyebrow, wondering how Kaycex managed to befriend someone so...strange. But he said nothing as they conversed.

"What happened?" Kaycex asked, confused.

"Well, you became a nobody! This is amazing!" She stated, circling Kaycex, and then she stared Axel up and down. "And it came with benefits!" She mentioned.

He looked to her, then Kaycex, feeling somewhat out of place. "Benefits?"

Kaycex shrugged. "Chelsi, how do you know?" She asked,

"Well, Yubaba taught me some things and I was her apprentice, but I had to keep quiet about it, but now I would like to try this thing you guys do." She mentioned.

"Thing?" Kaycex asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chelsi smirked. "You know, becoming a nobody." She explained.

"Someone who's willing to become a nobody? Wait, how do you even know about us?" Axel interrogated.

Chelsi stared at him. "Because Yubaba taught me, remember?" She stated, reciting herself. "But it fascinates me, and I would like to help everyone have a heart who doesn't." She mentioned, sounding altruistic.

"Hm." He lightly responded, looking her over, then back to Kaycex, unsure of what to do. Kaycex sighed, wanting to warn her.

"You do know the consequences, right?" She asked her, her brow furrowed.

Chelsi nodded. "Of course, but if one heart is sacrificed to save more I will do it."

Kaycex turned to Axel and raised an eyebrow, he was more experienced and involved, so she would let him decide.

He shrugged. "Alright, as long as you know what you want." He said, a shadow appearing in front of him, its eyes bright and body twitching in excitement.

Kaycex stepped to the side and watched what happened, it was then that another body formed beside the dead one, and then Axel lifted her and Kaycex opened a portal and they walked through and back into the shower room. Axel sighed.

"I'm going to need to take another shower. I'll go dump her with Vexen first, though. Don't you need to go see Zexion for something?" He asked.

She took one last look at Axel and nodded, running out of the bathroom, blushing as she remembered what had happened there.

"I'll see you later." She stated, walking out and then back to Zexion's room, forgetting where she was supposed to meet him. He was there, and reading, but when she appeared he glared at her, sniffing her scent. Zexion looked up, finally see his subordinate. He took a quick inhale and suppressed a cough. Rather than state the obvious, he sighed.

"It takes three hours for you to get clean?"

She could tell he knew she had ventured around. "Er...sorry." She mentioned, her head hung.

He sighed. "Please don't let anything like that happen again. We should hurry, I'm sure Roxas and Xarsha have waited long enough." He said, standing and taking her hand.

She blushed and then an alarm sounded, and she looked up and around. "What does that mean?"

"Hmm? Seems we have another member. We'll train you later, let's go." He said, opening a portal and landing in the meeting hall. She stumbled out of the hole and landed on his back, blushing as she gets up. He sighed, hiding his own blush and the two of them quickly took their seats as the others slowly flooded into the room. She sat at the end, and she was facing Zexion, who was staring at her, but then seemed to shake from thought and moved his gaze. It was then Chelsi walked in with Axel, Vexen was in his chair. The girl with long black straight hair presented herself and Xemnas boomed.

"This is our new member, number XVII, Xehclis!" He stated.

Xehclis bowed and then looked to Axel and Xemnas continued. "Axel, she is under your care." He mentioned.

Axel sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Understood." He said, unenthusiastically.

Xehclis turned to him and he summoned his assassin heartless. He sent them forward and she sliced through them, using extended claws and then she was done, actually getting a look of surprise and awe from Axel.

"Hm, not bad." He commented, a bit surprised at her strength. He noticed the others were also a bit amazed at their new subordinate's abilities.

Xemnas clapped. "Welcome to the organization Xehclis!" He stated. Kaycex stared, feeling almost jealousy overtake her as she stared at the two. But then she looked across the room and saw Zexion, her first friend here.

The members walked out, and so did Xehclis and Axel and then Kaycex found Zexion to cling to. She whispered in his ear. "Are we still fighting today? Or is Xehclis joining and we have to wait until tomorrow?" She asked him.

"Roxas hasn't told me any different, I guess our plans are still in place." He responded, patting her shoulder.

She nodded and then sighed. "We have about an hour, should we go there and I may practice with you?" She asked.

"If you would like. Don't over-do it, though." He said, taking a turn in the many halls that led to the arena. She followed him like a baby duck, still bothered by the fact they turned Chelsi so swiftly like that, she felt bad, and hurt almost. They finally entered a large corridor that led to a simple rectangular room. There was absolutely nothing within, just the droning patterns of white and black.

"Here we are." He turned to her to see her face in a frown. "What is it?"

She shook out of her stupor. "Nothing." She immediately replied.

He nodded his head over to the other side of the room. "Stand over there, we'll start with merely attacking, then move to dodging and blocking."

She moved over to the other end and waited for him. He stood opposite of her and summoned his lexicon. She then thought for a moment and tried to summon the scythe she had before, but it wouldn't come. She then thought of something else she could do, but before she could she was attacked by him and had to move, her jacket getting sliced. She sighed and then tried again, but only dark fog appeared around her hand. He waited for her, raising an eyebrow. She then shouted, aggravated, "It won't come!"

"Focus!" He replied. "You are in control of the darkness, don't let it control you!" He encouraged, starting to charge toward her again. She stared at him in horror and then suddenly a red line appeared in front of him and he stopped in his place, millions of red lines appeared around her, and in her hand was a red ribbon. "What? My weapon changed!?" She exclaimed, confused. He looked surprised as well, but quickly shook off the feeling, charging through.

"Don't let your guard down!" He warned, passing her.

It was then he was caught in her ribbon as she pulled her hand back, and it wrapped around him, trapping him. She felt a sensation come over her and he tried to figure out how to escape and she ran toward him, planning to hit him with the sharpened end of her ribbon. He tried to move back and dodge, but the ribbon held him tight and in place. This was definitely a force to be reckoned with, he thought to himself. She eventually came to him and the point was to his neck but then her eyes focused on its target and everything disappeared, her landing on him. He blinked, the shock of everything passing through him.

"Well..." He breathed. "That was...very good."

She nodded, breathing a little hard as she was laying on him. "Th-thanks." He helped her sit up, supporting himself as well.

"Want to rest now? Or should we move on to the next lesson?"

She laughed. "Lesson? In what? It looked like I beat the teacher the first round."

He rolled his eyes. "I also said something about dodging, right? And we'll work on honing your skills, not just your strength."

She hit him slightly in the shoulder. "Your being mean. Stop rolling your eyes."

He patted her shoulder again. "So want to go on to something new or rest for a while?"

"We can continue." She stated, rising up.

He nodded and stood up after her. He moved back a few paces, summoned his book, and opening it. He then conjured a few illusion shadow heartless that jerked around and sunk to the floor.

"Dodge them as they come. Don't let them touch you. Of course, they won't hurt you." He reminded her. "Stay on your toes." He added.

The shadows then slowly crept on the floor, mimicking the texture and form of the floor.

She did as told and dodged as much as she could, even teleporting in a flurry of movements, and then sometimes used that red piece of ribbon to help facilitate her speed. He smiled at her progress, then turned it up a notch when he created a few more than normal and sent them to her.

"Now try without using the portals." He challenged.

She nodded and tried to run but they were circling her in an ocean of their bodies and then she jumped up and landed on their heads, jumping from one head to the other like stepping stones, but then she wobbled and fell in the midst of them, screaming like a scared girl. He snapped his fingers and all the shadows disappeared into smoke. He walked up to her.

"Are you alright. You did well, Kaycex, quite well for your first try." He noted.

She was clutching herself in fear. "Th-those things were horrid!" She exclaimed.

He knelt down next to her and sat her up. "It's alright. They weren't real heartless, they were just illusions." He reminded her. "They couldn't have hurt you."

She smiled at him. "Master of Illusion." She stated, remembering her research. "The Cloaked Schemer." He nodded to her.

"Yes, see? Nothing to worry about."

She thought for a moment. "Unless you are an illusion yourself." She mentioned.

He put down his book and placed both hands on her shoulders, pressing down lightly.

"No, not at all."

She smiled faintly and then looked to the side. "Thanks, this organization is just hard to adjust to; I know I will need to do missions soon as well." She stated unhappily.

"At first, you'll be paired with me, but as time goes on, yes, you'll be on missions alone."

She frowned. "That wouldn't be good, knowing me I might run off." She explained, just stating the truth.

He stared at her, a bit of darkness in his eyes.

"I don't think you'd do that unless you had a death wish."

Her head tucked in recoil and her eyes looked from under the hood of her brow, her head hung low. "Sorry...It's just how I am, I would get interested in something and wander off."

He became slightly normal again and patted her shoulder yet again.

"Then maybe we should work on your focus." He joked.

She raised an eyebrow at him, still feeling a little fear from that darkness which he showed, but then her focus was disintegrated when in walked Xarsha....


	8. Chapter 7: The Meeting

Chapter 7: The Meeting

Roxas said he would meet up with Xarsha in a few moments, so he led her down the hallways and left her at the corner of the hall before the arena doors. She opened them and immediately saw Kaycex, well, the back of Kaycex's head and she smiled. She then noticed the position she and Zexion were in and in her small voice she called; "Am I interrupting something?"

Kaycex's eyes went wide at hearing the sing song voice for a moment and then sat up, staring at her in the same way she looked at her home.

"S- Xarsha..." She stated solemnly. "Xarsha is it, right?" She asked, getting up and holding out her hand. A small smile glowed onto her face.

"Yes. And you're Kaycex." She stated, taking a few small steps toward her and taking her hand. "I've missed you, even though this is technically the first time we've met." She recalled. Kaycex felt a smile come upon her and she nodded.

"I missed you too. Even if this is the first time we've met, but I'm glad we got to." She told her, a smile on her face. "How have you been!?"

She didn't know if either of them could appear any happier. "I've been really well. I couldn't wait for the day the two of us could see each other again. Have you been well?" She wondered. Kaycex nodded.

"Things have been interesting…" And then she motioned to Zexion. "He was my first friend here actually, his name is Zexion." Zexion stood up and walked over to the two of them.

"Good evening, number 15. Where's number 13?" He asked. Xarsha looked to the door and then back to the two of them.

"He said he would be back. He left me before we even got to the door. He didn't tell me where he went." She explained. Kaycex didn't know what to think of that.

"Do you have any idea where he went? He does need to be here for you to train, doesn't he?" She stated, looking to Zexion with her question.

He nodded. "It is very odd for him to just leave like that." Xarsha thought back a bit.

"I did see him talking with Axel earlier. Perhaps he went to him?"

Zexion flinched internally at the name and nodded. "That's very probable."

Kaycex scratched her head. "Last I saw Axel was when he was with Xehclis."

Xarsha's eyes became a little wide. "That reminds me! Kaycex, is Xehclis...Chelsi? How did she get here?" She wondered, looking to her best friend.

Kaycex shrugged. "I have no idea, I was with Zexion when she was inaugurated into the organization." She mentioned.

Zexion nodded, backing up her statement. "Perhaps we could do a quick warm-up before number 13 gets here. Would you like to, number 15?" He asked. Xarsha shook her head.

"I would rather wait for him." She said, her voice a bit low and nervous.

Kaycex was glad she wanted to wait, still a little tired from the fight. "I found out that my power has changed, it was strange."

"Your power changed? How?" Xarsha wondered.

"We don't know, but she is quite powerful with it. She caught me off guard." He recalled.

"What kind of weapon is it?" Xarsha asked.

Kaycex blushed. "It is kind of hard to explain, but it is basically a ribbon almost, more like a red string, almost looks like it drips, like a laser of blood or something." She stated, shrugging. "It is pretty cool, and very flexible."

"Oh, wow. Sounds a lot better than mine." She smiled. "I'm glad you have a powerful weapon!" She commented.

Kaycex shrugged. "Nah, I love the pocket watch you have, it is very nifty!" She complimented. Xarsha smiled and then jumped slightly when she heard the door open, it almost sounded like an explosion from the way it echoed in the huge room. She turned around and saw Roxas walk through and a small smiled showed on her face. Kaycex noticed the smile with interest and they all looked at Roxas.

"Axel and Xehclis will be joining us shortly." He mentioned, a little emotionless as usual, deep in thought. Xarsha nodded to him and then looked over at Kaycex and then gently trotted over to Roxas' side. Zexion nodded in response as well. Kaycex stayed where she was with Zexion and sighed, scratching her head.

"I wonder how we will fare against her." Kaycex stated in mild interest.

"This is only training, though." Zexion reminded her.

"Still, she was pretty strong." She commented.

Roxas nodded, he seemed a little worried about it, but he shook it off. Kaycex sighed. "I'm nervous if you want the truth."

Zexion nodded, remembering her test from earlier. "That is true, but don't fret over it, hm?" He said.

Kaycex nodded, feeling reassured by Zexion.

Roxas sighed. "I really wonder how she will do."

Xarsha did a little nod of her head in agreement, making an "Mm" sound when she did it.

"Roxas, that reminds me. Where did you go?" Zexion asked.

"I went to ask Axel if he and Xehclis would be joining us." Xarsha smiled at the sound of Roxas' voice and Zexion nodded.

"I see. Though I have to say it would be wise to not leave number XV alone next time." He warned.

"Why? Xarsha is a great person, and she is far from being like me, so leaving her alone in castle oblivion would only cause her to wait obediently." Kaycex retaliated. Xarsha's eyes widened again at the harshness in Kaycex's voice, and then shied away, a bit embarrassed at her friend's...compliment. Zexion sighed.

"That may be so, but it's dangerous for someone who isn't really used to their surroundings."

"Only if you're around to torment them." She stated, and it even made Roxas chuckle a bit, including a giggle from Xarsha. Zexion frowned, a little agitated and shook his head.

The door opened once again and in walked Xehclis and Axel, and to Kaycex's surprise he had a huge smile on his face, including Xehclis.

"Hey guys! I'm ready to fight when you are." Xehclis stated enthusiastically. Roxas only sneered at her, growing tired of her strong excitement around his best friend.

"Hope we didn't keep ya waiting!" Axel called.

Kaycex unconsciously recoiled against Zexion, touching his hand in nervousness. She put on a smile.

"No, you haven't, in fact we were quite enjoying our wait." She explained.

Roxas nodded. "Kaycex and Xarsha are reunited again, it is nice to see." He stated.

"Yes yes, very nice." Xehclis distastefully chimed, shrugging it off. "So how are my two friends!" She said, wrapping her arms around Kaycex and Xarsha. Kaycex put on a smile, a little happy she did have her friends. "Great." She stated.

Xarsha was surprised by the sudden embrace and nodded. "Yes, we've been fine." She agreed.

Roxas sighed to himself and then whispered to Axel. "How is she?" He asked, wondering about Xehclis and how she acted.

Axel gave a quick shrug. "She's very...eager." He said, not having a simple way to put it.

"Hm." Was all Roxas replied.

"You guys ready?!" Xehclis stated to the two other girls.

Xarsha gave a quick nod and looked to Kaycex. "Who goes first?" Xarsha asked.

"I think a brawl would be fun, if that is okay?" Kaycex asked, turning to Zexion.

"A brawl? Hmm. I don't mind it, what about you guys?" He asked Axel and Roxas. Axel shrugged. "Go for it, don't over-do it, though." He said.

Roxas nodded. "I don't mind."

And it was then that Xehclis' claws grew and held Kaycex and Xarsha in her place, but thanks to Zexion's illusion work he made the caught Kaycex and Xarsha an illusion for her and then the real Kaycex jumped from the ceiling with her ribbon, making everyone freeze where they were, if they were to move the ribbon like lasers would touch them and they would be caught. Roxas held up his key blade to defend himself as he trudged through, and Zexion watched Kaycex's back.

Xarsha was able to jump back fast enough, darkness engulfed her arm causing her weapon to appear, the spokes around the frame of the watch spinning as she gave a quick flick of her wrist as purple waves seethed out, the ribbons surrounded her as she stepped back, her senses on guard. Axel had already summoned his chakrams and tried to cut through the ribbons, but they partially engulfed his weapons, moving up to his arms. It was then Kaycex noticed how Axel used his flames to burn her strings, and then she saw Xehclis slicing through it with her long nails. Kaycex's eyes went wide and then her focus was on Xehclis, everyone else aside Axel and Zexion were entangled as she moved. She sharpened the end of her ribbon and went to duel with Xehclis, who jumped at her as well. Kaycex used her weapon to duel with the nails that came at her, they moved back and forth to each other and then Xehclis had her pinned to the ground with her nails, Kaycex's clothing nailed into the floor. Kaycex's hand opened and let go of her power along with her victims; all of whom fell to the ground gracefully.

"Checkmate." Xehclis stated happily, receiving a glare from Kaycex.

"Good job." Kaycex told her opponent.

Zexion looked at the two of them almost in disbelief. "What power." He breathed. Xarsha panted slightly, practically stunned.

Kaycex tried to move but was caught in place. "Are you going to let me go?" She asked her, annoyed and angry that she isn't letting her go. Xehclis only smiled and retracted her claws from Kaycex's cloak. Kaycex got up and chook Xehclis' hand. "It was a fair fight, you're more than good."

"Thanks, you too!" Xehclis stated, complimenting her.

Zexion walked over and nodded. "That was a very good, uh, brawl." He complimented to Xehclis.

Xehclis sighed. "Thank you!" She stated. "Wow, your hair is really cool by the way, I love the style." She told Zexion.

He was a bit shocked at first, then nodded in courtesy. "Uh, thanks."

Kaycex scratched the back of her head and saw Xarsha, Roxas and Axel make their way up. "How are you fairing Xarsha?" Kaycex asked.

"Oh, I'm fine." She smiled. "That was very intense, though."

"Yeah it was, I am still trying to get used to the new weapon." She mentioned to her friend, sweat beads upon her forehead from the fight.

"But you seem to have it very controlled. I was afraid I wasn't going to get out." She said, trying to cheer up her friend.

"Thanks, sorry I entangled you and Roxas like I did, Xehclis distracted me." She mentioned to the two of them.

Roxas smiled. "It's okay, it was fun anyhow."

Xarsha smiled as well. "It was a brawl and in one we are supposed to go all out."

Kaycex looked behind her, sneaking a peak at Xehclis, Zexion, and Axel all talking. "Looks like she impressed them." Kaycex stated, feeling a little bit of awe in Xehclis as well.

Xarsha nodded, but then put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You also did very well, she was not the only one who put up a good fight."

"Thanks...I really wonder how she took control and did so well. She told me she was Yubaba's apprentice for a while."

Xarsha thought back. "Hmm. Well, I don't know. But I can say; she is quite strong. It's almost scary, isn't it?"

Kaycex nodded. Roxas seemed to be deep in thought but then nodded as well. "She is nice though." Roxas stated.

"Yes, Chelsi was very nice, so I supposed she brought that trait with her." Xarsha noted. "but she was never...such a...show-off, I guess you could say, wasn't she, Kaycex?"

Kaycex nodded in agreement. "She seems different, she definitely has a different air about her."

Xarsha nodded again. "What will we do?"

Kaycex chuckled to herself. "There is really nothing, it is who she is, that is all. She is just adjusting, and people adjust in different ways." Kaycex stated. Roxas nodded as well. "The organization can be overwhelming." He noted.

Xarsha couldn't do anything else but agree. After all, they were right. She looked down for a moment, then looked over to Kaycex, a bit worried, but then shook off the feeling. It was then Zexion, Axel and Xehclis walked over.

"What's up peoples." Xehclis stated.

Xarsha gave a tiny smile. "Nothing, we were just talking about how exciting the battle was."

Xehclis smiled. "It really was! It felt so good to stretch my claws! Kaycex's technique was pretty good, I thought she would beat me." She stated enthusiastically.

Axel nodded. "Yeah, it looked pretty close." He stated. Zexion gave a small nod. "Both of you did exceptionally well." He commented.

Kaycex beamed, happy that her partner complimented her. "Thank you." She stated meekly.

Roxas smiled. "You both did very well, it seems I will have to help train Xarsha a little more, but I know she has potential." He stated.

Xarsha smiled. "I'll try a lot harder next time." She promised.

Kaycex nodded and then took one last glance at Axel when the bell for dinner rang.

Axel sighed. "Finally, I'm starved!" He exclaimed, dragging Xehclis out of the arena to the dining room, everyone else following behind. Before they entered, Xarsha walked next to Kaycex and whispered. "Do you want to eat with me?" She asked, smiling gently.

Kaycex smiled enthusiastically. "I'd lo-" She started, but then Xehclis interrupted her. "Oh, I would absolutely love it if you two came and ate with me!"

Xarsha blinked, a bit surprised, then looked to Kaycex to see her response.

Kaycex nodded happily. "Sure I do not mind, but I call sitting next to Xarsha." She mentioned.

Xarsha then nodded after her. "If that is alright with you, Xehclis?" She asked. Xehclis was already off, walking through a portal with the rest of them. Xarsha looked to Kaycex and then followed Xehclis into the portal.

Kaycex followed and they all walked into the dining hall, grabbing various food. Kaycex picked up the rice and grape juice, going to sit down by Xarsha who had Miso Soup and hot tea. She was surprised when Zexion sat beside her, but then noticed it was because Axel was going to. Xehclis sat on the other side of Xarsha and Axel sat next to her, across the table sat Roxas and the other members were sprawled at different tables. Kaycex ate in silence, feeling miffed for some reason, but she was feeling something other than that gaping hole in her chest, and she couldn't put the name on the other emotion. She continued scooping the rice up with her chop sticks. Roxas ate and stared at Xarsha in wonder, noticing how she ate, and then took notice of how Xehclis and Axel seemed to be getting along and half smiled, glad Axel was in somewhat better spirits. Xarsha occasionally looked up at Roxas and saw him staring at her, causing her to look back down quickly and then try to divert her attention by talking to Kaycex, and then become interrupted by Xehclis. Axel barely touched his rice, regardless of how hungry he claimed he was earlier, since Xehclis seemed to keep talking to him about, well, almost anything and he always had an answer to respond with, so his food went slightly unnoticed. Zexion ate quietly as he always had, chuckling occasionally at Xehclis' ridiculous choice of words. Sometimes he would catch a glance or two of Kaycex, who seemed to not be in a good mood for some reason. He wondered why. He noticed the way her eyebrows were pushed together and the way her forehead wrinkled sometimes when she was obviously thinking. He also noticed how her hair seemed to flow on her back as she turned her head to Xarsha, but then he would look away, turning his attention to his food. Kaycex talked to Xarsha on and off.

"I heard the Organization was giving us our own rooms, I'm excited to see mine, are you?" She asked Xarsha.

Xarsha took a quick sip of her tea before responding. "Oh, yes, I'm really happy about it. I hope mine has a window." She said, taking a small bite of her rice.

Kaycex nodded. "I hope mine has some sort of color in it aside from white and black." She responded.

"I wouldn't mind a little color as well." She sighed, taking a quick look at the walls, then adding; "But at least it has some pattern in it, right?"

"I suppose." Kaycex responded, sounding like a drone as she put her food up. Xemnas came in and announced that in a few hours the girls' rooms would be set up, and for now for everyone to go as they please and not go to their rooms until renovations are finished.

Kaycex finished her food in a gulp and walked out of the dining hall, going to do as she please, finding someone was following her footsteps. She turned to find Axel there, and she continued walking until she came to an empty winding hall way and stopped there to turn to him.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked, looking at her with concerned eyes.

She was cornered in a wall again by him, his arm extended and palm resting on the wall as he faced her. "I'm perfectly fine, why?"

"I noticed you were a little...aggravated, upset, whatever you wanna call it at dinner. I just wanted to make sure nothing was upsetting you." He said.

"No, I was just eating and thinking is all. I don't see why you thought that." She replied.

He gave a quick smile. "You looked pretty mad, though. I don't think you were just 'thinking'." He claimed. "But you know...you should meet me in a couple days...Past the arena, there's a balcony. I want you to meet me there, okay?" He said, his voice low, but not even a whisper.

She blushed. "Why do you want me to meet you there?"

"Remember you're theory?" He said. "Just meet me, okay?"

She blushed and nodded. "O-okay I will meet you there." She mentioned.

He smiled again, took his hand off the wall and walked off.

He then quickly turned around. "Oh, Kaycex."

"Hm?" She asked, still against the wall and staring at him.

"Not a word, understand? No Zexion, okay?"

She nodded, a little nervous. "As long as you don't plan to assassinate me." She stated.

He smirked. "I promise I would never." He said.

She smiled at him and walked off, little did she know that Xehclis was listening close by.

Kaycex went and hung out with Xarsha and soon they got moved into a room together, Xehclis was moved into her own room and then as the two girls were asleep Xehclis snuck from her room into Axel's. Her hand rapped on his door, knocking quietly.

He moaned a bit in his semi-sleep and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He got up and opened his door, his mind waking up some more when he saw who it was. "Xehclis? What are you doing up?" He asked.

"I just thought I would visit you!"

"Visit?" he repeated. "For what? Xehclis, you should be asleep." He yawned.

"I missed you." She stated, laying a finger on his chest.

"It's only been a few hours since you moved in." He sighed, swiping away her finger.

Xehclis looked down. "Sorry it is just..."

"Huh?"

"I don't know, it is like you make me feel something." She stated.

"What do you mean?" He asked, backing up a little from the doorway.

"It feels like I have a heart when I talk to you."

"Y-you do?" His shocked expression combined with his exhaustion nearly made him lose his balance, but he recovered quickly.

She nodded with a blush and kicked her foot shyly on the wall and tapped it behind her. "Yeah..I do."

"Can you explain it?" He wondered, now curious.

"Well, when I am around you, when I talk to you, when I look at you. Anytime I am around you I feel like I am more than a Nobody. The first time I saw you at the bath house I was taken back."

"Taken back? but why me?"

"You don't know? You are gorgeous." She stated, looking into his eyes.

He shook his head to get out of his daze and he sighed, looking away. "Xehclis, I don't know what you're trying to do, but..." He began, wondering how to put his words.

"Trying? I am not trying anything, I just wanted you to know, is all." She stated in an innocent honesty.

"Well, now I know. Maybe you should go back to your room now." He sighed.

Xehclis nodded and trotted off, proud of herself for making the first checkmate.

Kaycex laid in her bed and looked over at Xarsha. "How is your sleep?" She asked, seeing if she was awake.

Xarsha gave a small yawn in reply, snuggling deeper into the dark fabric, her hair strewn over the pillow. "I'm very comfortable. Are you?" She asked, her small voice a bit dazed.

"Yeah, I just cannot fall asleep. Something is bothering me but I don't know what." She replied.

She turned over in her bed to face Kaycex, her hazy eyes slowly focusing as she spoke. "You did seem very upset at dinner." She remembered.

"I don't know why, it is almost like instinct." She stated. "It seems like you like that Roxas guy." She mentioned.

Her eyes became a bit shocked. "W-what? What are you talking about?"

"It just seems like you have a closeness to him. He also seems sweet." She said.

She looked away. "Yes, he really is..." she admitted after a while. "And Zexion seems kind. He looks like he cares about you, too." She stated.

Kaycex wanted to blush, it did seem like he did. "I suppose, but sometimes I'm unsure. I don't know, I am really tired." She told her friend.

"Do you think you can sleep now?" She asked. "Or do you still want to talk?"

Kaycex replied in silence, already partially asleep. It was then Xarsha soon joined her, and the two girls fell asleep.

Kaycex awoke before Xarsha did, and was surprised to find it had already reached the afternoon of tomorrow. She went out to find Zexion but he left on a mission, and then found most of the Organization had left, excluding Vexen, Marluxia, and Xemnas, people Kaycex had no interest in.

She ventured to the showers and showered herself and then put her clothing back on, and headed out to the balcony where she was to meet Axel. She trudged through the halls, unable to teleport because she didn't know the area he invited her to. She then found the east end and went to open the balcony door, but then she stopped at a creak of it, her eyes wide.

Outside was Axel, and kissing his lips was Xehclis. Kaycex saw this and her eyes grew wide and she felt the hole in her chest grow more consuming and vile. She then ran into a teleport to the showers, deciding it was the only place she could find solitude, away from everyone to think, to sit in shock.

Xehclis parted from Axel and smiled. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist any longer." She told him.

He gasped and took a step back, shaking his head, trying to understand what just happened. He looked to the door and saw it open. "Did someone come...?" He said mostly to himself. "It couldn't have been...Kaycex?" He gasped.

Xehclis looked over to the door and shrugged. "I don't know." She stated innocently. He looked over and glared at Xehclis, who continue to look childish and pure.

"What was that? Why did you do it?!" He growled, not knowing what to do. He wasn't even sure if it really was Kaycex who saw...

"I did it because I had to! It was like a need! Because I adore you..why else?" She asked, her eyes filled with tears, something unaccustomed for a nobody. He stared at her for a while, disbelief and shock ran over his face, leaving a disfigured frown in its place.

"You, you're..." He stuttered.

She realized herself and touched her eyes, water laying on her finger when she pulled it away. "Crying." She stated in wonderment. He looked at the water that poured from her eyes over her large and puffy cheeks. He turned away and began to walk out, anger consuming him like the fire he controlled.

Xehclis followed after him and grabbed the sleeve of his cloak, receiving a look from Axel, one that was actually somewhat kind.

"I'm sorry if I ruined anything for you." She stated innocently, him falling for it, his anger simmering down.

He sighed, calming down; muscles relaxing and breathing slowing. "I don't..." He began. "I don't know what to say."

Xehclis nodded and let him go, pretending to be sad yet understanding at his departure, when he left the hall she smiled to herself. All was done on her agenda.


	9. Chapter 8: Sorrow's Awakening

Chapter 8: Sorrow's awakening

Kaycex sat in the shower, not caring that the bottom of her cloak was getting wet from the left over water, and she sat with her knees up to her, her head resting on them, her expression sad and deep in thought as she sat there alone, but then held her breath in when she heard someone walk into the showers. They were whispering to themselves and she recognized the voice as that of Demyx. She suppressed a sigh of relief as she sat alone and listened to the boy taking a shower next to her.

She thought about the different things in her head and couldn't get out of her mind that image of them kissing and she wanted to scream. She didn't understand why she felt the way she did, and she hated it more than feeling nothing. Her anger rose and she accidently punched into the shower next to her, causing Demyx to jump out in fear, a towel wrapped around him.

"Woah! Who was that!?" He asked, surprised, and exiting his stall to start peering into hers, seeing her on the floor as she was.

"Kaycex? Wow, are you okay?" He asked, kneeling to look at her from under her bangs.

"I'm fine... Just enjoying getting wet on my butt." She stated, stifling a laugh at her ridiculous excuse.

Demyx raised an eyebrow. "Well..." He tried to start but then they both laughed. "I think you better get out though, another member might find you like this." He told her, giving her his hand and pulling her out.

"Well, Demyx, it is nice to meet you, my name is Kaycex." She stated, shaking his hand.

"Why wouldn't it be! It is great to meet you too, welcome to the organization, since I never got to say hello." He told her, and they went and sat on the sink. She talked about her stay here, and then shared a little bit about Axel and Zexion and how they treat her, and about her other, and then talking about Xarsha, and then getting to her theory. Demyx nodded every few times, listening deeply.

"That's an interesting theory. Atleast it doesn't involve fighting." He complimented, shuddering at the thought of having to fight. And then he got up and stretched, having to hold his towel to keep it from falling. "Well, I better get back to my room, I have another mission to go on." He said with distaste, he walked out and waved at her, a huge smile on his face.

Kaycex sighed, a little better, he seemed to boost her mood with his outrageous movements and spontaneous bursts happiness. She liked that though, and thought he would make a great friend for her to continue talking to.

She got up from the sink and went to go to check out Xarsha, but then the dinner bell rang, not that many would be able to attend, but she went anyway and got her rice and sat down, the only person there was Lexaeus and Vexen, whom she avoided. Some part of her was filled with relief at Axel not coming in; but she knew it would happen sooner or later.

Zexion walked in soon after, messing with his hair a bit before he saw Kaycex sitting by herself, especially in a secluded part of the room. He got his own food and sat down next to her. "Are you alright, number XVI?" He asked.

She sighed and shrugged. "I have no emotion, so I guess there is nothing really to be alright or to be wrong about." She replied.

He raised his visible eyebrow. "Did something happen?" He asked, regretting it immediately, since he had a feeling he wasn't going to get a straight answer from her.

She chuckled and looked at him. "Of course not." She replied, plucking another ball of rice into her mouth.

"If you are sure. You just don't seem like yourself." He said, beginning to eat.

"What is myself beside being a nobody. You said we had no emotion." She told him. Lexaeus noticed the two talking and wanted to talk to his friend but walked out, Vexen following without care, thinking about his experiments.

"Kaycex, I don't know what got you into this state, but I want you to tell me what happened. Aren't we friends?" He asked, his concern showing.

"Nobody syndrome." She responded, still chewing.

He raised his visible eyebrow again. "Nobody syndrome?"

"No emotion today. It is a woman thing." She told him, trying to keep him from asking.

He looked to her with not only concern but with a bit of worry as he finished up his food and put away his dishes, then went to sit back next to her again.

"Do you want to come with me to the library?" He offered.

She nodded. "I'd welcome that." She stated politely and followed.

He opened a portal and the two of them walked through it, the library then appearing before them, the massive bookcases the same as before. "Do you want to sit?" He asked.

She sat down beside him and sighed solemnly. Eventually she fell asleep, her body moved in her sleep and her head fell on Zexion's lap.

He was reading, not having notice she did fall asleep, and only when she landed a few inches away from a sensitive spot did he notice she was out. He blushed a bit and moved himself farther so her head lay on the couch itself, and thankfully he did it without waking her.

Kaycex slept peacefully for about thirty minutes and when she woke up it was like she was born anew. She stretched and blushed to find she knocked Zexion in the chin, his warmth still resonating on her hand and causing her to blush. "I'm sorry!" She immediately said, sitting up.

He looked down at her.

"You seem to be feeling better, right?" He asked, his voice normal and light, his expression casual.

"I have been fine this whole time." She commented, not quite sitting up but lifting herself up with her arms, looking at him.

He shrugged. "You just seem more like Kaycex without the nobody syndrome. Not only that detail but even a nobody is not entirely expressionless." He commented.

"Why would you want me to not be a nobody? You have no feelings." She reminded, reciting the common rule.

"Because it doesn't...seem right to watch you sit there and...look lifeless." He sighed.

She looked at him and felt something awaken in her. "So..do you believe in my theory?" She asked.

He was still for a moment, then gave a slow nod, looking at her.

She blushed slightly, looking at him. "Really?" She asked.

He nodded again, feeling his own cheeks get hot.

Kaycex leaned forward to him and looked at both of his eyes from under his hair. "Your eyes are gorgeous."

He backed up slightly and seemed to blush, his face felt like it was being burned alive...in a good way. "T-thanks..."

She leaned in toward his face and she swore their lips were about to touch but then the library door opened and in walked Xehclis, running up to them.

Zexion flinched when he heard the doors open and looked to Xehclis. "What's the matter, number XVII?" He asked, a little annoyed.

"Heyyyy Guyysyss!" She stated, over excitedly. "I hope I am not interrupting anything, but I wanted to see if any of you know where Axel waltzed off to? I had kissed him and then he stated something about Kaycex, I think you guys were supposed to meet on a balcony, and then he ran off after we kissed. Do you two happen to know where he ran off to?" She asked innocently.

Kaycex was caught like a deer in the headlights, feeling the tension between her and Zexion grow. He hated Axel, and he hated even worse when she was with Axel.

Zexion looked quite shocked. "You two kiss? And what were you going to Axel for?" He interrogated, looking over at Kaycex. "He wanted to meet you and you didn't tell me?!"

Kaycex recoiled back from him. Xehclis stood there in innocent wonderment. "Er.. did I say something I shouldn't have? And yes we did kiss, why?" Xehclis asked, looking at Zexion.

"Perhaps you've also kissed Axel, hmm? And to think we almost..." He told Kaycex, ignoring Xehclis. With that he quickly stood and walked to the doors.

Kaycex sat there and saw Xehclis stand there and then she sat down beside her, patting her back in comfort as Kaycex found herself shaking. "I'm fine." She told her, jumping away from Xehclis and out of the room, grateful for her friendship but mad at her for ruining everything. Kaycex wandered through the castle over and over again, realizing the breakfast bell rang, showing she walked through a whole night of sleep. She continued walking, trying to find some train of thought. She continued walking and Xehclis met up with her, trying to help her by telling her a few inspiring tales of the young girl who was at the bath house who never stopped trying even when she lost. But Kaycex shrugged it off and soon Xehclis left her and she continued walking, her hood on her head.

Xarsha had been looking around the castle for her friend, worried when she didn't come back to the room last night. Soon, when she saw the hooded figure, she called out gently. "Kaycex! There you are." She gasped; running up to her. "I've been so worried, what happened?!"

Kaycex's face wasn't visible through the cloak so all she did was teleport away from her. Ignoring her pleas and deciding to stay in the forest outside the bathhouse. There she sat, not eating, not drinking, not showering, all she did was sit and watch the people move in and out, unaware of how long she had been away.

Meanwhile, at the organization, Xarsha had gotten a little depressed, and Xehclis and Roxas did all they could to cheer her mood, and it worked for a little bit, but she missed her best friend. Axel and Xehclis seemed to form a little relationship, she followed him around everywhere, and he seemed like a nobody, unless he was around Roxas. Zexion went back to his old self, but sometimes seemed deep in thought, even worse than Roxas, and the whole organization searched for her whereabouts, but not even Xemnas could identify where she had gone, couldn't track her. And her scent faded from Zexion's nose, and it was too far away to be noticeable, no one had an idea of where she could have gone. And then it was the normal time in their secret place, Roxas and Axel together. Roxas promised Axel he wouldn't bring Xarsha here to keep their place to themselves and he sat, licking his sea salt ice cream after a mission, wondering if Xarsha and Xehclis finished their mission.

Axel sighed, taking little licks as he and Roxas sat together, watching the sun slowly fade from a flurry of red and oranges to pastel purple and pink, slowly radiating out into the sky as the sun became darker and darker. It was your ordinary, everyday sunset that didn't seem to serve any other purpose than just showing the time of day. Well, that's what Axel thought. He then felt something cool run down his fingers and he looked down to see his ice cream melting all over his fingers. He tilted the bar to try and lick the sullied stick and his fingers clean before it fell onto his pants.

Roxas noticed. "Axel, are you all right? You've been distant lately..Is it because Kaycex has left?" He asked.

He sighed. "I dunno, Rox. I've been better. I never got to talk her that day...I couldn't find her at all. Then when Xarsh said she had left..." He gave another heaving sigh as he bit off the last of his ice cream. "I just wish I could have explained how I started to feel around her."

Roxas looked at him, sucking on the stick of his ice cream now. "Didn't Xehclis kiss you that day? I mean you do have her now." He reminded him.

"Yeah. I know. And Xehclis is very nice, but...Kaycex is Kaycex. No one can replace that." He admitted.

Roxas shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you, you could try to do what you did with me and chase her down...I'll keep you from being watched and you can try to search some more." He suggested.

"I want to do that, but...I don't know. Would she still come back if I explained?" He wondered.

"I'm not sure, but if you don't try then how will you feel?" He asked.

"Useless." He responded simply, his voice glum.

"Exactly. The sun is still in the sky even when it is raining. Or it is something Xarsha tried to say to apply to you one day. But it is true, you're flame, you fight through everything." He mentioned.

He leaned back, nodding. "Yeah, I guess. I should try." He told mostly himself.

Roxas nodded. "I'll see you when you have Kaycex back." He told his friend, and then he stood up and teleported back to Castle Oblivion.

Axel smiled after his friend. Taking one last look at the sunset before the purple faded to black, he stood. "I'll find you, Kaycex. Now where to start looking is the question." He sighed. Thinking back, he wondered if she might have given and clue as to where she might want to go. Nothing came to mind. What about the world where she was from, with the bathhouse, he asked himself. She might have gone there. Maybe she was still there? It was the best place to start at this point until he had gotten some other clue. He opened a portal and quickly hopped through and out as he landed on the bridge that lead to the large bathhouse.

He wandered on the outside of the building, walking on steps and pipes to try and look through almost every nook and cranny, just to make sure he didn't happen to miss her. Though, as hard as he tried, she was nowhere to be found around the bathhouse. He thought she was inside, but had a feeling that if she wanted to be alone, going inside this place would be one of the last places she would go to be alone. He wandered around the meadow, looking around the frog statue that she had crouched behind when they first entered. Again, no sight of her. He was almost about to give up, having a feeling that she might have already gone to another world. He then scanned around the meadow a few more times, the sun beating lightly on him, making the confines of his jacket a bit steamy.

He then looked out at the dense concentration of trees, just simply staring at it. For a few moments he wondered if she had been hiding out in the forest all this time? He then began to trudge out into the trees, hoping his intuition wasn't wrong.

He wandered around for an hour or two, just looking around the trees and within a few trees, being very silent. Eventually, he realized the silent treatment was not going to work with her, so he began to softly call her name. "Kaycex. Kaycex, where are you? It's me, Axel. Please, can we talk? Where're you hiding?" He slowly became a bit louder, but not so much that it was disturbing. "Please, I want you to come back." He called out desperately, almost.

Kaycex heard his voice and remained where she was, but once he started to shout she moved from where she was, feeling as stiff as a statue. She trudged through the trees and her hood obscured her face, but he knew it was her. The chains of her cloak clanked together as she moved out. She only simply stood there, in silence.

He caught his breath as soon as he caught a glimpse. He took a few steps forward. "K-kaycex? Hey, where have you been?" He said gently, slowly closing the space between them.

"Here, thinking." She told him.

"Oh." He breathed.

"...."

"Why did you leave?" He suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"Xehclis came running into the library, interrupting Zexion and I talking, and then she said what transpired between you and her on the balcony and how I was supposed to meet you, and then Zexion got up and left, angry. Because he presumed, and rightly, that we had kissed before, and was made because he was going to kiss me." She explained, a little jumbled and out of it.

His eyes enlarged a bit, remembering that day in the showers. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Kaycex...I didn't think...But why did Xehclis just state it so openly?" He wondered.

She shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. She didn't mean it of course." She replied.

"Yeah, she couldn't have known." He sighed. "I want to let you know that she had followed me there, and that what had transpired between her and I was against my will because she pulled me close and caught me off guard. Then Xarsha came to us in tears saying you were gone...We couldn't find you at all." He explained.

Kaycex remained unmoved. "It wouldn't matter if I came back or not. He isn't willing to speak to me again, I know he wouldn't be. And I don't blame him." She told him.

He looked down in silence for a few moments. "Why shouldn't you blame him? I don't want to speak for him, but...You're the best thing that's happened to him. I don't see why he'd miss a chance to even say hello to you." He said, a somewhat sour look on his face, but his words sounded determined and true.

She looked over at him, caught by his words. She almost couldn't respond and she just looked down, a sullen frown on her face. "I take it you and Xehclis are together?" She asked, curious.

He looked away again, an indifferent look on his face. "If you want to call it that." He said with a low voice.

Kaycex's head was still hung low but a small smile appeared on her face. "I'm glad you have someone." She told him.

His face now became slightly disgusted. "Thanks." He muttered. Voices screamed in his head after he said this. _You don't mean that, idiot. Look at her and tell her the truth_! But he kept his lips tightened in a thin line.

Kaycex got up slowly. "I really do not want to leave here." She stated, her body numb and hard to move from being still so long.

He looked to her. "Why?" He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"I've just enjoyed being alone. And I don't know, I just have no reason to go back, I feel like giving up. I have never felt this way, and it is almost like I am being in chains, but all I have felt is that gaping hole of unemotional feeling, and then the sadness with it. Sadness being the only emotion left to feel. It makes me want to give up on being part of that organization." She explained.

"Well, I know I can't force you to come back, even though....I want you to, but....forcing you just seems wrong. If you feel better here, then I can't...stop you." He said, forcing the words out of him. He then started to turn around. "I just wanted to explain. I couldn't go on with the feeling of not letting you know..."

"Explain what?" She asked.

"Just, I didn't want her to kiss me, but she just did...After you left, she just...started our relationship...And then the whole organization started worrying, since we couldn't find you anywhere. And yet here you were." He said, turning back to face her.

She looked at him, noticing how disoriented he was as he tried to explain. "I understand." She replied. She then sighed. "I suppose the time for thinking should end and I should just face what I should." She told him.

"So does that mean...you're planning on coming back?" He wondered.

She unveiled her hood, a little bit of grey underneath her eyes. "Yeah." She told him.

He gave a somewhat tired smirk. "You look lovely." He stated.

She sneered at him. "Way better than you ever could." She replied, as they both walked through a portal he opened.


	10. Chapter 9: The Return

Chapter 9: The return

Xarsha sat on the railing of the many balconies randomly placed around the castle, but this particular one had the best view to watch the heart shaped moon, Kingdom Hearts. Her legs hanged delicately from the outside of the railing as she stared at the blank sky, the moon giving a quiet glow, a small frown on her face. She hadn't been too cheerful these past few weeks. Her best friend's sudden disappearance, especially how she had ran away from her that day, slowly turned her slightly less talkative, even though she was never talkative in the first place. Roxas and Xehclis had noticed her sudden change and tried to divert her attention. It worked, for a time, but then she would just look at the empty bed next to her in their room and the thoughts would rematerialize within.

She admired the fact that they had wanted to help, but she just couldn't forget the pained look on her friend's face as she ran into the dark hole, leaving her behind with no reason. Xehclis soon explained the reason to her, but that only saddened Xarsha more. She slowly turned her gaze downward to the never-ending ground below and she quickly looked back up, tightening her grip on the rail. She then heard a sound and she jumped, almost falling off, but rebalancing herself as she turned around, turning her whole body with her at the portal that appeared behind her.

Kaycex walked through, seemingly stiff, and she stared at her best friend, whom she found looked as bad as she did. She then felt bad for what she did to her friend, finding that even being a nobody her absence affected her friend. "Hey." She stated, waving with two fingers.

She quickly jumped from where she was and practically lunged herself at Kaycex, giving her a hug, not too constricting. She didn't let go for a little while, trying to hope that this wasn't a dream. She then looked up at Kaycex's darkened eyes and exasperated a trembling sigh. Axel appeared behind the two of them, but didn't want to cut it. "Where were you?!" The small girl cried, her voice pitched highly and almost shrill, she couldn't even make out what she had said herself.

"My secret place." She explained to her. "A place where I could think on some things, and plan, just where I can make decisions for myself. But I am here now." She continued.

"I was so...I just...Please, don't do that again!" She begged, her eyes wide at her best friend's response. "You look so tired..." She said again, her voice back in its normal state.

Kaycex gave her a warm smile. "I'm fine! See?" She stated, using two of her fingers to pry her eyes wider. She looked at her for a moment, then smiled, a small laugh escaping and then she laughed freely, Axel giving a small chuckle as well.

"But, I would like a nap here for a while, you two might as well let the rest and the superior know I am back so I can go on missions, finally." She stated, opening a portal to their room and going to lay down, already closing her eyes.

Xarsha and Axel exchanged a glance and Axel shook his head with a small smile. "C'mon, let's go tell everyone." Xarsha's eyes brightened a bit and she quickly sprinted down the hall to Roxas' room to tell him the news, Axel following her, but then trailed off to the Superior's office to inform Xemnas.

Xarsha tapped on Roxas' door, her mind now thinking, wondering if he was even her. She tapped once again and waited for an answer.

Roxas opened the door, automatically smiling from knowing it was her.

"Hey!" He stated, glad to see her smiling on her own.

She tried to stop herself from becoming too overexcited. "Kaycex is back!" She exclaimed, her voice not used to the high level, but she still held her smile. Roxas' eyes grew wide, and a smile was on his face. "Seriously? That's..well, it's great!" He exclaimed, lifting her up in a hug. "I'm just glad you won't be so sad anymore."

She gave a small cry of excitement as she was lifted and then smiled gently to him. "I'm sorry for making you worry. I'm glad you tried to get my mind off of it." She admitted, her voice grateful.

Roxas set her down. "Why wouldn't I? There is no need to thank me..." He told her, looking down at her.

"I'm just glad you...cared." She blushed, looking away.

Roxas blushed slightly and then sighed, hearing an announcement come on. "All members, upon the arrival of Kaycex new missions will be sent out and partners may be rearranged." Xemnas boomed.

Roxas scratched his head. "Looks like missions are back up." He half whined.

She gave a small giggle and then took his hand, a blush heating her face, but she ignored it, pulling him away from the door. "Let's go!" She encouraged.

Roxas fumbled as he was drag, surprised by her enthusiasm. She ran and he eventually ran beside her and then they were in the room full of chairs, the girl's seats at the very bottom. Kaycex was already in her seat, still looking a bit gloomy. Xarsha gave her a small smile and wave, then she hopped into her chair, her ankles bent so the toes of her boots touched together. She then looked to Kaycex and spoke softly, but loud enough for her voice to cross the medium distance between them. "Are you feeling better now?" She asked.

Kaycex realized their chairs were side by side. "Yes, a little."

"That's good. I hope you're well enough to go on missions." She said, she looked to the door as a few more members flowed in, taking their places. Kaycex saw Zexion walk in but she kept her head hung low and her eyes downcast so she didn't need to see him. She had already received the many welcomes and hellos and etcetera. She even received a more than excited hug from Demyx, who told her of several pranks he did in her name. She crossed her legs and then looked to the superior as he began to speak.

"Welcome. Now, most people are paired with who they should be paired with. But we have a few changes. Xehclis is with Axel and is no longer paired with Xigbar. Xigbar is back with Demyx who is no longer paired with Zexion. Kaycex is paired with Zexion. That is all. Missions are in the computer for each of you to take." He stated, and then motioned their leave.

Zexion was mentally shocked at the Superior's words as he looked uninterested at Kaycex, whom looked back at him with tired but pained eyes. Kaycex got up immediately, heading to the computer to check any updates on things. She waited for Zexion to come and she heard him come beside her, but she kept quiet. He stood next to her, but averted his gaze from her, his mind trying to drown out what had happened previously with the sound of the keyboard clacking. She looked at the keyboard as he typed in their names and then a mission came up. They were to dispose of Maleficent, because she was once again, trying to form up an army of heartless. Zexion quickly glanced at the screen and then opened a portal and going through it, motioning for her to follow him but not looked at her.

She followed and they landed in a dark and dank castle, the smell horrifying. Kaycex only ignored it and looked at Zexion for where they were supposed to head. "What direction." She asked, finally breaking the silence between them. He closed his eyes, ignoring the repulsive stench. He opened his eyes again and began to walk towards a staircase heading upward. She followed him instinctively and they went through the dank area. Kaycex noticed how his face cringed at the smell and then she sighed, not knowing how to help him, and then she realized her sigh resonated through the halls of the castle. She just followed him, the stairs a little slippery from who knows what.

He almost slipped, but quickly regained balance and he glanced over his shoulder, looking down at her, but not at her eyes. "Be careful." He warned, his voice a bit strained.

She only replied with a mild "hm" and continued behind him until they finally reached the top of the stairs, leading to a big wooden door. "Do we go in?" She asked.

"Wait." He breathed, going towards it, trying to listen for any sounds that might indicate that someone was inside. He heard nothing so he slowly put his hand on the knob and opened it carefully, peeking inside.

Inside was a huge rock built room, with colossal windows showing the dark desolate world outside. She walked past Zexion, her feet making clunks on the floor as she walked. She went to the middle to find anything peculiar and just then green fire appeared in a circle around her, caging her, and then Maleficent appeared.

"Kaycex!" He called, seeing the fire appear and lock her within her spot. He looked around and then Malificent appeared behind him, ready to strike with her staff, but he swiftly side-stepped out of the way, his book already in hand, the pages flipping wildly.

Kaycex looked around, trying to find her way out, the fire was starting to get closer to her, but then she called upon her ribbon and used it as a rope to try to swing out, as she was climbing the top of it caught on fire and she fell onto the rock, hitting her back hard and knocking the wind out of her. She was no longer in the fire circle, but now she was hurt pretty badly on her spine.

White orbs surrounded Malificent as they began to copy her abilities, her attacks. The orbs then flew back into the Lexicon, the pages ceasing their flipping. He summoned up his power and the green flames ensnared the dragon witch as she quickly burned alive, her staff dropping to the floor and the green orb shattering into flickers. He then looked over to the center, seeing Kaycex laying limply over a rock. He quickly ran to her and noticed how she was laying up close. He was afraid to move her, any more movement to her spine could cause it to break and she would become paralyzed. He knelt down next to her face, slowly cupping a cheek with his gloved hand. "Kaycex, can you hear me?" He asked, practically stunned.

She winced. "Yeah." She stated swiftly in a whisper. "Fu-" She started, "I should have done better than that."

He almost wanted to smile, but his face still masked concern. "Yeah, you could have, but that's not important right now." He agreed. "Can you still move your arms and legs?" He asked.

She sighed and moved her arm, wincing a bit. "It hurts pretty badly, but I think I can do it." She told him. She tried to sit up but cringed and started to fall back on her back, but his hand was behind it to keep it from doing that. "I guess this is what I get for leaving."

He sighed. "Don't over-do it. You could hurt yourself even more." He noted, and then started to hook his arm under her knees, his hand gently supporting her back. "I might as well carry you, I want to get out of this horrid place as soon as possible." He practically growled, looking at the remains of Maleficent and the shattered staff.

She blushed brightly. "You could just leave me, you know."

He glared, looking away_. As much as I'd like to_... He thought. "I can't." He responded simply, a portal opening before them.

Kaycex sighed, annoyed at him as he carried her through the portal and into his room. "Please don't tell me Vexen is the nurse." She told him. He held back a laugh, a quick tss escaping his semi-pursed lips. Once he regained his composure, he set her down gently on the bed.

"No, it's not like that. No one's a nurse, really. You just need to take this and rest." He explained, pulling out a small jar with a glowing green liquid inside. She sighed, reaching for it, but he took his hand and moved hers back down, he lifted her neck and opened the jar and let her drink some of it, color returning to her cheeks. "I can't believe I fell." She told him, sighing when she finished as she laid her head back down on the pillow, him going to throw the empty bottle away.

"Then once you feel better, we'll practice your...climbing skills." He said, moving over to his chair, yet another book laid open and face down on the arm.

She frowned. "It wasn't necessarily my climbing, it was more of my timing and planning, I shouldn't have done it so close to the fire." She told him. "And then it snapped and I fell."

He nodded. "Well, now you know not to do that." He sighed, flipping the pages of the book, occasionally glancing at her.

She just stopped talking, deciding it was pointless to try anything at this point to try small talk, but then she sighed, summing up her strength. 'I'm sorry." She told him.

He looked up from his book again. "For what?" He asked, nonchalantly.

"For not telling you about how I was going to meet with Axel. I know I didn't have to but I knew it would have bothered you if you knew, I mean, I don't know what I am trying to say. I went away to think to myself about things, and I came to the conclusion that I have to face what I've done...I know it isn't much, but it hurt the fact that you might have considered me a friend. So, I'm sorry." She said, her voice quiet, sad, her words coming out jumbled and confused, but the point was across.

He looked at her for a few moments after she finished, her words echoing within the air of his room. "I supposed...I should say sorry as well...When you left, I had realized...I should have just listened to you, maybe you had a good reason...But of course, if it's with number VII, I don't suppose there ever was any good reason." He spat towards the end, frowning, but his features softened. "I'm sorry, I should have just listened to you...It was immature of me to just walk away..." He admitted.

She shook her head, flinching when she found it hurt her to do that movement.

"No, you had good reason he had killed you before and you thought he was your friend, you had every reason to storm off as you did. Axel...I don't know what to think of him to be honest. He is kind to me but when we first met I hated him and was terrified of him, of what he could do to me. And then one day in the showers he cornered me after I got dressed and forced a kiss on me, which I then beat him five times over for and then he was going to just walk away like nothing happened so I chased him down and accidently caused him to drop his clothing and that lead us to falling into the darkness with him clinging onto me for dear life and then we ended up in another world where I stayed but then found Chelsi and then she wanted to become a nobody because I guess she did research on us or something and then it led to Axel turning her and then we came back and then I noticed how everyone hung onto her, even you, and it made me somehow miffed at dinner. I didn't realize I was jealous until I ran away from here. But anyway, then I left and Axel followed me and pinned me against a wall, again, and told me to meet him, so I went and saw him and Xehclis kiss which bothered me, for some reason, and then I ran to sit in the showers like an idiot and then I met Demyx and then I returned back to you and then Xehclis came and told you and then that hurt me because I didn't so much care about Xehclis and Axel but of the fact that you would hate me. So then I walked around the castle, not knowing what to do and thinking on some things,

like how Sarah and I became heartless when Yubaba should have been watching over the bath house and keeping that from happening and how her and I were the only ones killed and then I wondered how it would be around everyone and how I would only have Xarsha but then Xarsha would have Roxas, I guess, and then I wouldn't have nobody because you had your book, Axel had Xehclis, vice versa, and Xarsha would be absorbed into Roxas. And I was just confused and hating that gaping feeling in my freaking chest and then how I messed it up between us and didn't tell you the truth. But there it all is." She ended, sighing as she finished and realizing it had took a lot of her energy to say all of that in her weakened state.

He sat there somewhat dumbfounded at her words, the whole truth coming out from her in practically one breath. He stared into nothingness for a minute or two, sponging in what she had said and trying to make simple and coherent sentences before he even said anything as much as a sigh. "Regardless..." He began, breathing in deeply. "I failed...I had been trying to protect you from him in the first place...And then, it just...I wanted to protect you." He repeated, closing his book and putting it on the small table next to him. "To think...That's the reason you were late that day. He k-kissed you and you chased after him..." He stopped himself, realizing his voice was sort of trembling in anger. "I know, I know...I'm mad, but...I don't know...That just doesn't seem to matter now...I had also done some thinking that day...I just thought how...How you, I guess, cared so much that we almost..." He stopped himself from saying the word. "Anyways...I still need to say sorry, because even though to you, it was a good reason, it was still unlike me and not what I should have done in the first place. I'm sorry." He said, getting up and moving to the bed, sitting at the foot of it.

She saw him hunched over, surprised that her saying sorry changed so much in him. "Well thank you very much. It's good to know now that you won't dread saving me. Earlier I had a feeling you wanted to leave me there, atleast a part of me did. You seemed a bit flustered and didn't know what to do.." She told him.

He looked away. "To be honest, I was still mad, so I did think about leaving you, but I quickly extinguished the thought. It was wrong of me." He explained, looking back into her eyes. "I probably wouldn't have been able to anyways."

She saw his caring and blushed, giving out a quiet laugh and noticing him looking at her and she looked away. "I didn't know things would get so awkward upon my return..."

He shook his head, looking at the sheets next to him, his visible eye wide. "Y-yes...Neither did I." He admitted. "But...I'm glad you did come back." He said, relaxing his face and looking back at her again.

"Thanks, I'm pretty glad I did too." She told him, her eyes growing tired as she closed them.

He noticed her expression as she slowly drifted off as he took the blanket and placed it over her shoulders, brushing back her bangs with the back of his hand. "Night." He sighed.


	11. Chapter 10: Her Death

Chapter 10: Her Death

Xehclis wandered through the halls, a little befuddled as she went into Axel's room, they had no missions and she went straight to her room, but she couldn't sleep so she went to knock on his. "Axel~" She stated.

He frowned as he laid on the bed when he heard that semi-annoying singsong tone. He eventually gathered enough ability to sit up and go to the door, opening it. "What is it, Xehclis?" He asked, trying to act casual as he always did towards her.

She pulled him close and hugged him. "I just couldn't sleep without you..."

He gave a quick sigh and patted her lower back. "Oh. Did you need me to do something?" He asked.

She gave him a quick smirk. "No, I was just wondering if I could join you again tonight."

"Again? Alright, why not." He said, leading her inside, knowing she would cause a fuss if he didn't let her in, like such past experiences.

Xehclis laid down beside Axel and then waited until he fell asleep to rise up. She thought to herself about her plans and quickly arose to teleport to Xarsha's room. In it was no one but she stayed hidden behind a curtain until Xarsha was walked in by Roxas. He gave her a quick hug and then walked off, and that was when Xehclis walked past the curtain, scaring Xarsha a bit. "Hello!" She said to Xarsha.

She jumped a bit at her friend's very sudden appearance, the blush that appeared before she entered the room brightened in its pink shade. "X-xehclis, what are you doing here?!" She exclaimed; a bit scared at first.

"Oh…Just thought I would tell you a little secret of mine." She told her.

She looked at her in confusion as she sat down on her bed. "A secret? Why me?" She asked.

"We're best friends though, aren't we?" She asked.

"Uh, yes." She smiled, calming down. "So what is this secret?"

Xehclis leered and smirked. "I'm the one who unleashed the heartless within Yubaba's bathhouse, it was my plan to kill you two, and I ordered them upon you and Kacey. Of course when I saw Zexion and Roxas pick you two up it caught my interest. And now, here we are." She told her. "Ready for another secret?"

Her eyes widened a bit at the words of venom from Xehclis' mouth. She wanted to move but her arms remained by her side and her body remained seated.

"W-what?" She couldn't help but ask.

Xehclis lunged forward and struck her long nails through Xarsha's chest. She went to her ear as her victim's last breaths escaped her.

"I killed you." She whispered.

Xehclis smiled as Xarsha's body slipped off her nails, blood causing it to do such, crimson dripped from her nails and pooled upon the body beneath her. She smiled and waved good bye to her as she carefully walked to the balcony, making sure she didn't track blood as evidence, and stood on the edge.

"Time to clean up." She said, jumping off the edge and into a portal.

Kaycex awoke from her sleep and that was when she felt something strange in the air around her, she felt something pulling at her and all of a sudden she wanted to go check on Xarsha, she turned to find Zexion asleep in his chair and she snuck out of the bed and quietly shut the door. She made her way in the darkness and then opened the door to her friend's quarters. She opened the door and then found herself shrieking. Her eyes went wide at the sight she saw and almost immediately she screamed and ran up to the mangled body.

"S-Someone, HELP! PLEASE!" She screamed, holding her friend's body to hers. "No, n-no!" She shouted, and then suddenly the body disappeared in a cloud of darkness, little white orbs shining around as the body disintegrated. Kaycex's screams worsened as she felt the air for any remains, in the end her hands went to her face as she started to scream in sadness, near the equivalent of sobbing, which eventually turned into a silence that she has never felt before, a silence greater than her sorrow, it was the silence of her rage. She sat there quietly until she heard other members flock into the room, she heard voices but for some reason they were muffled, but she thought she heard Vexen, Xemnas, and in the background; hurried footsteps.

Both Axel and Zexion's eyes flashed open at the mortifying screams that flooded the halls. Zexion quickly looked to his bed, Kaycex had left. Wait, she had left? He quickly stood and walked out of his room to try and find the source of the cry.

Axel looked to his side to see Xehclis had disappeared, the body heat that used to be at the blank spot on his sheets had long gone cold. He then remembered the scream and slowly arose from his bed, quickening out the door to find the owner of the scream. He didn't have to walk too far before he noticed a small group of the members crowded outside Kaycex and Xarsha's room, including the Superior and...Zexion. He walked over to Roxas who seemed completely mortified and pale; you would think he'd faint at this point.

"Roxas, you know what happened here?" Axel asked, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder, trying to peek inside the bedroom, but too many of the others had gathered in front of it. Roxas stayed quiet, trying to keep his emotion in because it wasn't handled kindly around the superior or other members, especially at times like this.

"Xarsha is gone, she is dead. Kaycex found her body before it disintegrated." Roxas said. Xehclis walked up behind them.

"What is going on?" She asked, completely cloaked by her innocence and magic.

Axel looked over to her with a very displeased looked at the news. "Xarsha's dead, Kaycex had found her body." He said, turning back to Roxas and patting his shoulder again. Xehclis looked down, pretending to be sad.

Xemnas sighed. "Zexion, make sure Kaycex is in straight wits tonight, as for me, I am going to retire to think on things, her loss is a blow, but it is only one out of sixteen." He said, and then departed with a majority of the members, leaving Axel, Roxas, Zexion, Xehclis and Kaycex. Zexion was able to get to the doorway and see Kaycex sitting on Xarsha's bed in what appeared to be utter shock and disbelief. He looked over to the Superior as he spoke then gave a slight nod in response to his order. After he left he walked into the room and stood a few steps away from the foot of the bed, staring at Kaycex.

"Number XVI..." He began, trying to gain her attention from the dried, bloody sheets.

Kaycex looked to him. "Yeah?" She asked, monotone.

"I know you're upset, angry...But you can't let this hinder your abilities as a fighter. Just...you need to focus on the missions ahead." He sighed, deciding he might as well not mince words. "I don't like this anymore than you do." He admitted.

She sighed, and then saw Axel, Roxas, and Xehclis standing there as well. Xehclis sighed and gave Kaycex a friendly look. "I'm sorry." She started. Kaycex glared.

"Don't be, it isn't like it is your fault. And I don't want your pity." She told her. Axel frowned.

"Kaycex, relax. We all know this is a low blow. We'll see if we can't find who did this." Axel tried to sooth, taking Xehclis' shoulder and holding her back.

Kaycex sighed. "I am. I'm keeping myself as stable as possible. I want to save all this....emotion....for the person who killed her." She glared and then sighed, going back to normal. "Sorry if I just seemed threatening."

Zexion looked over at the others, lingering on the seemingly worried Xehclis for a moment before he looked back to Kaycex.

"You should perhaps try to sleep." He suggested, moving a bit closer to her.

"You know I slept, I would much rather just hang out in your room with you for awhile, just alone."

Zexion nodded and opened a portal, letting her walk through and then turned to Roxas, Axel and Xehclis.

"You should all go back to your rooms as well." He said with a commanding tone before disappearing and then reappearing in his room. Kaycex sighed and then turned and hugged Zexion hard, burying her face in his neck.

"I'm sorry, it is just, I couldn't show the rest, I just, it is so hard to even find the strength to talk, I am so sad, she is the most important thing in this life of mine. I loved her. She was my sister, my best friend, my comfort, I loved her so much."

He was a bit shocked and stayed still as she let out her sorrows onto him. Only a few moments after she had finished speaking did he then finally return the hug, his arms lightly locked around her.

"I know. I'm sorry, Kaycex. I know this hurts." He sighed, wondering how much pain she was in.

She nodded and sighed. "It truly does. I just wonder who did it, and why..."

He shook his head. "We'll find out. I promise." He told her, leading her to his bed again, seeing her knees slightly buckling and her body trembling. "You can stay for the night if you want." He added.

She nodded solemnly. "I'll miss her so much Zexion. She...She felt like the only true friend I had here, no offense. Everything was so overwhelming around this place, the organization, Axel, you, the rumors about you both where I didn't know what to choose, you're the master of illusion, but in a sense he is as well, and then the other members, and the superior, and the missions, just all of it.....Yet, when I saw her, I was nervous at first...but it felt like a gentle breeze compared to all the rest. And whenever I was sad or down, or when I went into my solitude, I truly found peace within when I thought of her. She made me feel like I had a heart, a true one, one at rest, at peace, one that knew that it loved her. I mean, I did feel like I did around you and Axel, but it was always so extended, so stressed, so worrisome, so much like a storm that all these little emotions didn't make it feel quite like she made me feel. In a sense she was a sanctuary to me, whereas you and Axel, you guys were the common pains of life. But she, she was hope. Hope for me, a candle in this darkness that I find myself in. I truly loved her, I know that." She told him.

He listened to her eulogy with pain in the hole where his heart once was stabbing against him and making him frown. To see her so broken like this, it was almost surprising. She always seemed to retaliate in any situation, but now without Xarsha, she just seemed without a shield and weapon now. He then sat next to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, bringing her close again to him.

"I know how important she is to you. And I can't replace her, but...If I can help in any way, I will..." He said.

She nodded and remained where she was, a part of her wanted to tear away, wanted to scream at him, she was so afraid he wasn't really meaning it, she was so terrified. She hid it though, and just kept quiet. But then, after a few seconds she sat up.

"I want to find out who did it, and I want you to help me." She told him.

He nodded. "Would it happen any other way?" He inquired, smiling slightly.

She blushed. "Thanks." She told him. "But that doesn't mean you're innocent." She reminded him.

He sighed, seeing where she might be getting at. "Yes, I believe that so, too."

She sat and crossed her legs. "Maybe, if we find the person who did it, it might uncover other things as well." She told him.

He nodded again. "Do you have a plan where to start?" He asked.

She shook her head a 'no'. But then she sighed. "Maybe Larxene or Marluxia, or maybe even Axel, or maybe Xemnas himself."

He looked down for a moment. Larxene or Marluxia? It was possible, but he didn't see why they would, Xarsha wasn't so much of a threat to them. Axel he couldn't believe. Even though he would want to push the blame onto the red head, he knew Axel didn't have any negative feelings or thoughts toward Xarsha. Xemnas...well, that was always a possibility. But for some reason, it didn't seem to make sense to him.

"I can see Xemnas and maybe Marluxia or Larxene, but....it seems a bit illogical. Could you see what her wounds were like, perhaps?"

She shook her head. "All I remember was mutilation, and how every time she tried to breath blood would erupt from her wounds. They definitely were by a sharp weapon, similar to Axel's chakrams or Marluxia's scythe."

"Well, that doesn't rule out many. Larxene has knives, Luxord has those cards, Xigbar has his gun, Xaldin has his spears, and Xehclis has her nails... It doesn't exclude too many except for maybe you and Roxas." He thought aloud.

She nodded. "Hm." She said, putting her hand to her chin and thinking thoughtfully. "We have to think about situations. Xemnas might have killed her for more power....or maybe some people just thought she was miniscule and a weakest link, it seems like a Larxene thing. As for Axel, although it may not seem like it he could have ulterior motives, motives that only by getting Xarsha out of the way could he usurp. Xehclis, I have no idea about her, I honestly don't trust her too well, she is nice but she is just a little...I cannot put a word on it. And as for you, you could have schemed something. Demyx doesn't fight, he wouldn't hurt a fly. Vexen, I'm not sure why he would do it. I just have no idea as to who could do it."

"I wonder...Who might have been the last one to see her?" He inquired. There were just so many motives and too many people to pin down the exact one, but they needed to find the murderer before someone else disappeared.

Kaycex shrugged and then looked to him. "You could try to scent out the person who did it." She told him.

His eyebrows rose a bit at the thought. "Yes, most likely I could. Let's go try." He said, standing. "Unless you would rather stay and I would be right back."

"Uhm..." She blushed to herself. "I would like to go with you...if you don't mind."

"Sure. Here, let's get in and out quickly." He said, already one foot inside of a portal, holding his hand out for her.

She grabbed his hand hurriedly and then was pulled out to find herself in Xarsha's room, seeing a plush bunny doll lying on her old friend's bed made her chest ache. He stayed still for a moment after dropping her hand; the scent of blood was still pretty heavy in the air. He tried to focus for a moment as he took in the air.

"I smell...You and her." He said as he took a few steps toward the bed.

"Yeah, we hung out earlier that evening." She explained. "Do you smell anything else?" She asked.

He frowned. That was pretty much all he could tell in this room. "Sadly no." He replied.

She was going to reply but then they heard footsteps and they teleported out. They ended up in the dining hall; hence dinner was going to start.

Kaycex sat beside Zexion like a lost duckling, obviously uncomfortable around the other members. It was then Axel, Xehclis, and Roxas walked in. Kaycex ignored them, too occupied by the awkward silence explained by the fact Lexaeus was sitting next to her. She ate her rice in silence until all three sat before her.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-cexxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!" Xehclis chimed, and then had a revelation. "You and Zexion make the perfect match; you both have "ex" in your names, Zexy and Kaycexy!" She stated, poking Kaycex in the cheek. Roxas raised an eyebrow at Xehclis, annoyed at her positivity and her enthusiasm in such a gloomy air. He wondered how she could just move on so quickly but then remembered she was a nobody. Zexion choked on the water he was drinking and coughed a couple of times to try and get his tubes open and his lungs working again from such an exclamation. Once he was composed again, he just took another bite of his food and sighed.

"That's quite the...Observation, I suppose." He mumbled slightly. Kaycex just rolled her eyes and finished her food.

"I'm not even going to say what Xehclis sounds like..." She mumbled to herself under her breath, and then she looked up at Xehclis, who was blabbering on and on, trying to talk to her, but it seemed silent in the room to Kaycex, and then she finally erupted.

"Could you please....just _shut up_?" She asked, glaring at the girl, and then getting up and putting her finished food bowl and set it in the sink.

Axel watched as Kaycex stood against the sound of Xehclis' voice and how Xehclis' hands just seemed to fly everywhere. When Kaycex finally got up to put away her dishes, Axel looked down and spoke softly. "Xehclis, you should sit back down." He suggested. Xehclis sighed, feeling hurt, her eyes drifting back and forth from Kaycex to the ground, obviously she felt insecure. She sat down as told and shrugged. "I don't know what I did, or why she acted so crazy!" She exclaimed; her eyes wide and her hands moving around in childish anger.

"She's...not very sociable at this point, Xehclis. You'll have to get used to it for a while." Zexion spoke up, taking a small sip from his glass.

Xehclis sighed. "She's crazy if you ask me." She spat, taking a bite of her dumpling.

Zexion rolled his eyes and Axel sighed. "If anything, she's probably saner than anyone I've met." Axel retorted.

Xehclis shut her mouth when she heard Axel's reaction and then she did the eye movement again. Roxas just did a small nod; he believed she was saner than most, atleast, now that Xarsha was gone.

Axel elbowed his short, blond friend in the side lightly. "Hey, keep your face looking like that and it'll freeze that way." He warned him, a half smile on his face.

Roxas just sighed. "I'm not in the mood to pretend to have emotion." He commented, getting up and putting his dish away. Axel's half smile flipped and extended. He followed suit with Roxas, putting his dishes away as well and following Roxas out of the cafeteria and into one of the halls. "Alright, Roxas. Talk to me." Axel demanded.

Roxas was leaning against the wall and sighed. "I just miss Xarsha is all..." He commented.

He put a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, I know it's not right...But I don't think she'd want to see you like this." He tried to cheer his friend up, but he then remembered, once again, pep talks weren't in his forte.

Roxas nodded. "I suppose, but it isn't the same without her." He told him. "Even though I cared about her, I can only imagine what Kaycex is going through. I was surprised to find your girl acting casual about it."

"Yeah, it's...strange." He frowned, thinking about Xehclis' behavior at dinner. "W-wait, my girl? What are you talking about?" He exclaimed in a low tone. "If that's meant to imply something..."

"You two are together, you've kissed her numerous times beforehand."

He frowned again at the truth. "Well...she keeps coming onto me!" He defended.

Roxas shrugged. "That doesn't mean you don't stop it. Nothing ever got in your way before, and you act different around her, like sometimes it seems like you look at her with an emotional intensity, and at times like these you seem annoyed and just...bothered by her existence."

"I hope the latter happens more often to you, it sure does to me." He sighed, knowing even though his best friend was "depressed" he was right.

Roxas fiddled with his feet. "I'm not sure. Something seems fishy. You seem even stranger when Kaycex is around."

"W-what? I do?" Axel asked, almost struck silly.

Roxas chuckled. "Who else?"

Axel looked a bit angry for a moment, then a grin spread in its place. "Well, I saw how you looked at Xarsh. You were always staring at her with that dazed, but googly-eyed look." He laughed.

"That doesn't explain why you act so strange in Xehclis' absence but seem to detest her even more in front of Kaycex yet you seem to care for her when your around her without Kaycex around."

"Uh, well, I...Why are we even talking about this, huh?" Axel waved his hand and leaned against the wall next to Roxas. "Yeah, I don't know what's up with me...It's just...strange. I don't know how to explain it all myself."

Roxas kept his gaze downward. "I still find it funny you had planned to get Kaycex and end up with her."

Axel's frown soured. "I know. It sucks."

Roxas then moved from where he was. "Axel, be careful, I have strange feelings about that girl. Her darkness is more than most in this organization."

Axel nodded. "You be careful as well. Xarsha might not be the only one who disappears from here."

Roxas agreed and then walked off.

Kaycex sat in the library, utterly miffed at Xehclis' behavior. _It might be nice to have optimism around_, she thought_; but not at times like this. She acts as though she was never even Xarsha's friend, she wasn't even dazed. This definitely isn't denial, this is weird..._

But then she just shrugged and got up from the seat she had sat in. She motioned over to the archives and decided to spy a little on Xehclis, only problem was, is that she could barely find anything about her. This definitely seemed strange to her, for even her and Xarsha had more information than what they had on Xehclis. All she could find was her somebody's name and location and a little about her power. Nothing else. No past or present activity. Her hand went to her chin as she thought, but she just couldn't think at a time like this, but then she heard footsteps behind her, similar ones. She turned.

"H-hey Axel." She told him.

"Hey. Are you busy?" He asked. "I was wondering if you'd take a walk with me."

Kaycex shook her head. "No, I'm not too busy." She responded.

He opened a portal and nodded his head over to it, then walked in, knowing she would follow behind. They were then surrounded by lush greenery in a clearing, the sound of seagulls nearby and water lapping. He turned to her and handed her a popsicle, another one in his other hand.

"Over here." He said, walking toward a ledge.

She recognized the place automatically; it was the ledge by the garden near the pig pen at Yubaba's bathhouse. She sat down with him and silently sucked on the popsicle. Normally she would bite into it, but a lot has changed about her since Xarsha left. She looked out on the horizon and saw the train drag water behind it along the tracks. When the train blew its horn tears wanted to form in her eyes, but they couldn't, as usual.

"I miss...her."

He reached over and placed a hand on the shoulder closest to him. "I do, too." He sighed.

She couldn't even eat, and the popsicle just fell from her hand as her body shook. If someone didn't look at her face they would think she was crying, but she couldn't. No tears would ever come.

"Hey." He said, scooting over to her. "Kaycex..." He tried to say, but he had held his popsicle in his mouth and it was melting fast, drops of the ice cream falling on both of their cloaks. She felt his arm go around her and she just nodded solemnly, her expression still anguished. He finally just spit the popsicle out and brought Kaycex even closer, engulfing her in a loose hug.

"I understand. I know it hurts." He whispered.

She just sighed heavily, trying to compose herself to normal.

"It's just, it is like I take one step forward and two steps back, the only thing that seems normal right now is Zexion. I mean, not even you seem normal." She commented.

He was a bit shocked at this statement. "What? How am I not normal to you?"

Kaycex turned to look at him, and then looked back down, and seemed to have an epiphany.

"All this time, ever since she came, it has to be because of X-" She started, but then was cut off by the sound of clapping behind them.

"Very...very...very well done Kaycex!" Xehclis stated from behind them. "Now, let's get really juicy. Axel, my dear assassin, kill her." She commanded.

He whipped his head around. "Wha--?"

There was a small break in his voice, his pupils dilated and he then looked to Kaycex. The flames were ignited along his arms and his chakrams appeared. He was completely mindless now. No self control, no sense of whom she, Kaycex, was anymore. She was an enemy in his mind now.

Kaycex was thrown back from the impact of the flames forming, and then Axel stood, flying toward her. Kaycex tried to run away from the flames, dodging everywhere. She knew her powers wouldn't work, and so she just kept calling his name.

"Axel! Axel! Axel!" She screamed, and Xehclis continued laughing at her. Kaycex tried to attack Xehclis at every opportunity, hoping that would get him out of her control, but nothing seemed to work. When she got close to Xehclis, Axel just kept reappearing. She felt the weight of fatigue drag on her, her body was getting tired of having to teleport around everywhere.

She was then struck, or thought she was, because one moment later she saw her body being mangled, but it wasn't her body, it was an illusion copy of herself, and there she was, being held close by Zexion along the wall of the upper part of the bathhouse, already she could hear customers bustle about, and she had to squint her eyes to notice the copy of her body falling off Axel's blade into darkness.


	12. Chapter 11: Realizations

Chapter 11

Realizations

Zexion gave a small sigh. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" He asked, his Lexicon in one arm, Kaycex gently held in the other. She shook her head, shaken up. "It's been her this whole time, we should inform the superior about this, and maybe it will help." She stated, looking towards him.

"No...We were so caught up in being whole again we were caught off guard. That was the only reason this organization was started. Who knows what Xemnas will do? I doubt he has changed." He said; obvious displeasure in his voice. Kaycex was taken slightly aback and then shuddered.

"Where can we go?" She asked.

He pressed his hand along the wall and a portal opened, the two of them falling inside and ending up in the boiler room. Only Kamaji was there, but he was fast asleep. Kaycex looked around.

"Soo, is this your answer to where we may go?" She asked.

"For the time being. I have a room reserved in the bath house." He said. "We can use that to hide out for now and then...I'll think of what to do next." He explained, taking her hand and going through the door, then walking toward an elevator.

Clapping came from behind him. "Well done baby!" Called Xehclis, heading over toward him.

Axel's eyes finally returned to normal with the shrieking voice of Xehclis.

"W-what? What the hell happened?" He asked, and then grunted as Xehclis enveloped him in a bear hug.

"You killed Kaycex." She told him.

"I what?" He then looked down at his chakrams, dripping with some type of...liquid? It was some type of matter that could have been blood. And leather... He looked at the ground before him and there was nothing but a black spot. "What? Why?! And you..." He looked over to her. "You weren't..." He couldn't even make coherent sentences. He was too dumbstruck.

Xehclis gave a little sigh. "C'mon Axel, we got rid of her, now we can be happy~"

"What?! I can't be happy! I just killed my one of my friends! I don't even know why!" He screamed, trying to push her away.

Xehclis stepped back, shocked in her anger. "You've done so many times before... I mean don't you remember what happened? I had come upon you two talking and had asked what was up and then all of a sudden Kaycex got so angry she attacked me out of nowhere, and then you defended me like a boyfriend should." She stated.

"That...doesn't make sense. That doesn't sound like Kaycex at all. I don't know what you are talking about, Xehclis. You have to be joking. I didn't really kill, Kaycex..." He looked to his chakram, then the black spot on the ground.

"...Did I?"

Xehclis tilted her head. "That is what happened, and it's kind of obvious..."

"Why aren't you even pretending to be sad?! She was your best friend, wasn't she?" He asked, completely mocking shock in his face.

"She was, is right. She tried to attack me! And she was a total witch in the dining hall!" She defended.

"What?! She was completely distressed by Xarsha's death!" He countered. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, Xehclis, but I...I couldn't have..." He then focused his gaze on the black spot upon the grass. Xehclis sighed.

"I know she was. I'm just mad at her for taking her anger out on me, because I was her only best friend left. I mean, she took me for advantage, and tried to kill me, and that's when you came in and saved me."

"That doesn't sound like Kaycex at all. She would never take advantage of anyone." He gasped at the ground, completely enraged.

"Axel, I really don't know what to tell you...But we have each other now." She told him.

He shook his head. "This doesn't make sense..." He sighed, going over to a tree, pounding it with a fist once.

She followed him. "I'm sorry Axel..." She stated meekly and innocently.

He pounded the tree again, taking a quick glance at the spot on the ground again. He huffed once, realizing the pain Kaycex must have felt when Xarsha died.

"She was saying, right before you came up, something about 'All this time...ever since she came...it has to be because of X...' She was going to say your name, wasn't she?" He questioned.

Xehclis raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't think so. I mean; I don't know how I would cause Xarsha's death..." She stated innocently, feigning being hurt by the comment.

"How do you know we were talking about Xarsha's death?" He shot back.

"Well, what else would you two talk about?" She questioned, a little caught off guard by the comment.

He glared. "A lot of things. But out of everything, you immediately went to Xarsha's death...Hmm, perhaps it's just coincidence?"

"A-axel, I really just went to that, I mean, if anything it had to atleast do with that!"

"But what if she didn't want to talk about that? I'm pretty sure she would want to try and get it out of her mind if only for a little while." He said.

Xehclis backed up from him, noticing his body started to glow red. "Axel, honestly! I mean, to be honest...I was spying on you guys. I was a little jealous and then I overheard the whole conversation. Then I went to go say hello when I thought her sorrow had died down." She commented.

"W-what were you jealous of?" He asked.

"Of her being beside you..." She stated innocently.

"Like you aren't clinging to me all the time." He noted.

"Sorry." She responded. And then she noticed how he seemed to fade out, she knew he was thinking of her and it angered her.

"But atleast we can have each other now, I mean, I am surprised you aren't still angry, I mean you really attacked her, and she kept screaming your name as well, and tried to run but eventually she tired out and you killed her." She explained.

"I would never do that to her!" He yelled back.

Xehclis recoiled back. "B-but you did..." She mentioned.

He shook his head. "This can't be..." He sighed, slowly sinking into the grass. "I couldn't have. She did nothing wrong..."

Xehclis' eyebrows furrowed. "But she did, she came up to attack me, and then you went up and then she turned her attention to you and then you chased her down." She explained. "I mean Axel, it did happen, you are going to have to accept you have her....blood I suppose... on your hands."

He stared at his chakram and summoned it away, the flames disappearing like his hope. "Yeah, I guess I do." He sighed.

Xehclis smiled, "C'mon, let's go back to the organization." She stated, holding out her hand. He looked up at her and nodded, then took her hand, standing. They went through the portal together to the organization, a smirk on Xehclis' face.

Kaycex had remembered falling asleep, and when she had woken up she was in one of the guests' rooms at the bathhouse, next to her slept Zexion, and she found she had fallen asleep against him. She blushed and moved to wake up.

"Zexion?" She asked, suddenly remembering everything and feeling a choke come upon her. He bobbed his head to one side, a small "mm" escaping his lips and he opened his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked, for once sounding weak. That defense was no longer up.

He didn't answer for a moment, still trying to wake up. He then sat up and looked to her.

"Yes, I don't see why not." He replied.

"Thanks, for everything you've done, I really appreciate it. And I am still not sure if you do it because you were ordered to, or because you want to. And because of your words about Xemnas I feel it might be the latter."

He nodded, giving a small smile. "You're welcome, Kaycex."

"So...it is the latter?" She asked, wondering what his nod meant.

He nodded again, then yawned. "Of course it was because I wanted to."

She blushed. "R-really?!"

He blinked. "Y-yes. Is it odd?"

"Oh no, I mean, not at all. It's just," And then she laughed at herself, a sad smile on her face. "All this time, I mean, at first I was pretty intimidated by you, and everything was such a blur, and now with Xarsha gone, I cannot trust anyone. But, as strange as it is, I feel I can trust you. Even that fear, about you being a cloaked schemer, I was so afraid of having things as an illusion with you, but with everything else seeming that way, and you being the only one there for me, I just...I appreciate it, and I feel like I can trust you." She explained.

He gave a small frown to her words, a type of bad feeling welling up within. He then quickly changed it to blank before she could notice anything.

"I see. Well, as I said before, I can't take her place, but I want to help." He claimed.

She smiled and practically leaped on him, giving him a hug, obviously her defenses were down, and it seemed he was her security blanket. "Thanks."

He was a bit shocked at the sudden embrace, almost falling over in surprise. "Err...it's nothing?"

Kaycex then backed away, her defenses rising back up when she heard footsteps and then a knock.

"Sir, your reservation for a couple bath is ready." Stated one of the servants.

"Uh, yes, we'll be right there!" Zexion called. "I thought we might as well take on the perks of the bath house since we're here." He said to Kaycex. "I hope you don't mind."

"Oh no, but you do know what a couple bath is right?" She asked, blushing.

"Well, they didn't explain it to me, they just suggested it. Is there something wrong?" He asked, noticing her pink cheeks.

"Er, it's one bath per two people, to put it simply." She responded, her cheeks red.

His eyes widened slightly. "Oh, so that means...you...and me..."

"Y-yeah." She stated.

"Well, that...That's...different..." He admitted, feeling a bit of heat come to his cheeks. "Well, uh, should we still...?"

"We have to, or it will seem disrespectful, and then they will ask if we have any complaints. It's just better if we grin and bear it. I'll wear a suit though; I suggest you do the same." She suggested, getting up and going to change.

Zexion nodded as well, going over to a small cut off room for him to change, seeing the navy blue trunks on a wooden rod. Apparently it was to act as a hanger. He put them on, glancing over the dark color and walked out, looking around. "Kaycex?"

"Hm? Ready?" She asked, walking up to him in a matching navy blue bikini.

He nodded and couldn't help but glance down at her outfit. He then looked back up at her and cleared his throat.

"You look nice." He said simply.

She blushed. "Thanks, you do too..." She stated, and then she went to head to the door, but his footsteps quickened and he beat her to it, opening the door for her. "Oh, thanks." She told him, and together they walked with the guide until they got to their herbal bath, and they sat in it together, Kaycex first set her feet in, feeling it to be a bit hot, but then joined him, and sighed, feeling relaxed. "This is definitely nice after so much stress....Even though I know my body shouldn't feel this way considering what I am." She sighed.

Zexion nodded, his eyes closed as he slowly sunk down into the water, going past his chin, then lips until he was practically inhaling the water, but he was so relaxed he probably didn't care if he drowned at this point. He then brought his head back up.

"Regardless of what we are, it doesn't mean we can't deal with the same problems or relax as normal humans...or spirits." He replied.

"Yeah...But I have been feeling different lately. And that is just it, I have been _feeling_. Do you think my theory is true? I mean, you have to have noticed the differences in some of us. And not only that, but maybe it's not just the falling in love part but also losing love, like Xarsha's death..." She surmised.

He leaned his head back into the water, taking a deep breath and exhaling. Closing his eyes and breathing out again, he spoke.

"Yes, I noticed it as well. Only those who were closely connected with Xarsha actually...wanted to be sad." He said, thinking back. "And then also realizing Xehclis for who she really is..." He frowned. "I mean, not to avoid your question, yes I believe your theory is true. I've even seen some change in myself."

She nodded and then continued relaxing. She took another deep sigh. "This is the first time I have really been able to relax like this. Ever since joining the organization and everything."

He kept his eyes closed and nodded. "I think it is a first time for me as well. I don't think I've ever really done anything like this...Er, I mean, being in a tub like this. And this kind of treatment."

Kaycex smiled. "Well, Xarsha and I, when we weren't nobodies, we would sneak and take ourselves a bath at times...." She stated, starting to look depressed, but then she shook herself out of it. "This place is truly amazing, I'm glad I got to share it with you." She smiled.

A small smile appeared and he lifted his head again, and then sunk back into the water, only to come back up again.

"I'm glad also." He replied.

Kaycex blushed and then realized their time was almost up and they would have to get out soon. She decided to go ahead and get out, going over to grab an Egyptian cotton towel and wrapping it around herself. Zexion sat up, seeing her get out as he poured some of the water over his shoulders and neck before following suit and wrapping up in a towel. Kaycex waited for him, and when he reached her she followed him out, being led by one of the women to their room again. Kaycex went behind one of the wall screens and changed, coming back out to find he had gotten dressed as well.

"When should we go back to the organization?" She asked.

"Well, we can't stay any longer. They'll get suspicious. We should probably leave now." He suggested, crossing his arms in thought. Kaycex nodded and went through a portal with him.

They traveled back to the organization, and when they were back they resumed their normal schedules, unfortunately they never caught a single glimpse of neither Xehclis nor Axel. They then went to the library to read up on anything that might be beneficial, keeping their plans to themselves and not talking out loud about it. As they were browsing the book cases they heard footsteps behind them as Roxas appeared.

"Have you two seen Axel?" He asked, seemingly worried. They both noticed how he barely took care of his body since Xarsha's death, how his eyes were sunken and had bags underneath. This made a guilt crawl up Kaycex, she felt she needed to suffer like that for not being there to save her.

"No, we haven't." Zexion replied, placing a book on the shelf and glancing over to the young member. Zexion frowned slightly at his appearance and a bit sad that he didn't have any better news to tell him.

Roxas sighed and the corners of his mouth slowly moved down into a frown, Kaycex could tell he was lost in thought and then an idea struck her.

"Zexion, get your friend Lexeaus. Roxas, get Demyx. Zexion meet me back here and Roxas we will meet you at the secret place." She told him.

Zexion raised his visible eyebrow and looked to her. What sort of idea was running through her head? Following Roxas out of the library, he opened a portal to Lexeaus' door. He knocked on it quickly. The large ax wielder opened the door, his eyes looking down on Zexion.

"What?" the gravelly voice asked.

"I was wondering if you could accompany me. Kaycex seems to have an idea of some sort and she told me to get you." Zexion replied casually. Lexaeus seemed to think it over for a while before giving a nod and closing his door and following Zexion into the portal to the library.

"Good day, Lexeaus. Okay guys, follow me." She told them, opening a portal. They looked at each other, Zexion shrugged and they both followed through.

They came out on the building Axel had once told her about and shown her and they sat down.

"Now, I know you are all wondering what we are doing here, but there is something I wish to disclose to some of you. Lexeaus, I know you are a good friend to Zexion so I am trusting you. Now, I know Roxas and Demyx are wondering where Axel is. And I think Zexion and I may have found out a lot. For one, I now know that Xehclis has been wanting to obliterate me, and I have a feeling she is the one who did it to Xarsha. I also know that somehow Axel is on her side, since he tried to kill me earlier. And now the two of them are missing. So, I was wondering if you guys would like to be recruited to track down Xehclis and Axel? Each of us will split into teams or either on our own and try to find them,

and when we do, we might be able to get to the bottom of everything." She explained.

"I see. An investigation." Zexion mumbled to himself. He nodded.

"I'll help." He then looked to Lexaeus, who again had the 'thinking-it-over' look on his face. Lexaeus nodded as well. "Things have been weird since she came here, I'd like to know what's going on." He explained.

Roxas' eyes went wide as he heard about Axel. He knew his best friend, and although he can hurt people in his way, he would never hurt Kaycex. In fact, things seemed to fit about Axel and Xehclis, and this time he knew something was up. He had to see his best friend somehow, and explain things to him. He nodded.

"I'll gladly join." He told her.

Demyx frowned. "Axel is my friend too, and so are you, so I'm in!" He stated, raising his hand enthusiastically. Kaycex smiled; glad to have a team going.

"Okay, now to teaming up or going solo. I would rather go solo to get more area covered, how about everyone else?" She asked.

Roxas nodded. "I would like to go alone."

Lexaeus looked to Zexion. " Lexaeus and I will go together." Zexion replied.

Demyx frowned and sighed, he hated going on missions alone, and a search party sounded easier, but not when it had to do with Xehclis.

"Ugh, I guess I'm stuck alone!" He whined comically. Kaycex just smiled.

"Now, time to decide what world's we are going to...I'll take Port Royal, you guys?" She questioned. Zexion and Lexaeus again exchanged another glance.

"Beast's Castle." Lexaeus replied.

"I'll take Atlantica!" Demyx stated.

"I'll go to Pride Rock." Roxas replied.

Zexion and Lexaeus arrived in the plain courtyard of Beast's castle, the white stone reflecting off of the faint moonlight. They looked around for a moment, everything seemed quiet, not even a breeze was blowing. They advanced toward the large doors, and then looked at each other, not bothering to open them but rather teleport. They stepped onto the velvet rug sprawled out between the columns. Zexion looked ahead to the staircase which veered off to the left or right and straight ahead. To his left there was a closed door behind the columns and to his right...an open door, also behind the columns. Lexaeus turned to his comrade and tilted his head toward the door.

Zexion nodded and they made their way toward it silently. Zexion peered inside the crack. There was no movement, no talking, as if there was no life at all. He pulled the door fully open and walked in, Lexaeus following suit. The room was small and bore little to no furniture except for a table and bookshelf. A fire place was burning right across from the door.

Zexion eyed the bookcase and something caught his attention instantly. A name. Kacey. He blinked once, and then moved over to the bookcase, taking the leather binder off the shelf. He looked at the name on the front. It hadn't changed; it was still 'Kacey'. He opened up the flap and photos of a bright blue-eyed child covered the page. Zexion shook his head.

"I can't believe this." He muttered.

"What is it?" Lexaeus asked. Zexion sighed and closed the book, then looked from the top of the book case downward.

"I can't believe," He said with a long pause between each word as he scanned the binds. "That there is nothing of use here." He sighed, slipping the book into his jacket. He turned back to Lexaeus who eyed the rectangular shaped bulge in his chest. Zexion frowned.

"My Lexicon, Lexaeus." He replied the look.

"Should we keep looking?" Lexaeus asked. Zexion shrugged.

"I doubt we'll find anything else at this point, but we might as well." Zexion said with a shrug. They continued to search the castle, separating to the east and west wings. Soon to find nothing of interest, they met back at the landing where the stairs veered and they booth shook their heads.

"We might as well go back and wait at the castle. There's no use in trying to find what's not here." Zexion said and the portal was opened to the castle.

Roxas bounded across the plains of Pride Rock and searched everywhere, he searched caverns and different areas when he suddenly saw a familiar shade of red, and then he saw it was Axel. He snuck forward and almost provoked him, but when Axel turned around his expression immediately changed to relief.

"R-roxas! What are you doing here?!" Axel asked, completely shocked at his best friend's sudden appearance.

"I could be asking the same to you. I heard you attacked Kaycex and then you and Xehclis are no where around." He explained sternly. Axel looked down to the dusty ground and sighed.

"Look, I didn't mean to kill her! I don't even know what happened! Xehclis said she had attacked her and that I went and protected her, and then I killed Kaycex because she came after me." Axel explained all he knew, a great sadness engulfing him. Roxas raised an eyebrow, thinking of telling Axel the truth, but was afraid Xehclis was listening.

"Where's Xehclis? And why would you protect Xehclis over Kaycex?" He demanded.

"She's in Atlantica. She said she had to look for...something. Roxas, believe me, I would never hurt Kaycex! And I don't know why I would protect someone like Xehclis over Kaycex, Kaycex never did anything! That's what doesn't make sense to me..." Axel sighed. Roxas wanted to let his friend know so badly, but everything seemed to fall into place all of a sudden.

"Well...do…you think she is controlling you somehow? You act weird all the time around her, like we talked about beforehand, and it just..."

Axel shook his head. "I don't know, Rox. I'm so confused. You would think I'd remember killing my friend!" He growled, kneeling down and shaking his main in anguish. "I mean, she could be controlling me, but...I don't know." He sighed.

Roxas huffed. "You wanted her to be more than that and then you show up with her."

"I know I did! God, Rox, can you make me feel any more stupid?" He snarled to his best friend, and then relaxed. "Roxas...Something is not right with her. And I don't know what, but I couldn't have killed Kaycex...Right?" He asked.

Roxas shook his head. "No, I know you wouldn't do that, you can do a lot of things, but, you wouldn't do that...But then again, there is also the fact about you telling me that Xehclis makes your chest beat at times." He reminded.

Axel shook his head. "That doesn't mean I would have killed her! I really cared for her. But something is really strange about her, Rox. After it happened...The first thing she said was how she couldn't have been responsible for Xarsha's death! How could she have known we were talking about that? She said she followed us, but...It doesn't make sense." Axel groaned.

Roxas nodded. "Why don't you come back then?" He asked.

"I can't, Rox." He said simply, his head down.

"Why?" He asked, worried.

"I just can't..."

Roxas looked down, and sighed, "What are you going to do then? Just follow her around like a pet?" He spat.

"I don't really know right now...most likely, yeah..." He sighed.

Roxas' brows furrowed and he let out another sigh. "You've never let anyone cage you like this, it's hard to see." He mentioned. "Have you tried fighting against her?" He asked.

"I try to, but it's just...I want to try, but then I lose the gall to do it." He frowned. He looked to his side, thinking he heard something. "You should go now, Rox." He whispered.

Roxas nodded and then bounded off through a portal, disappearing.

"Who was that Axel?" Asked Xehclis, coming up.

"Hm? Oh, that was some other lioness trying to show off. I let her down gently, but she took it too hard." He fibbed in a bland tone.

Xehclis giggled to herself and then rubbed up against him. "Heh, so loyal..." She mentioned. "I have to run another errand, keep post here to see if Zexion or someone comes along." She ordered, running off.

"Right." He sighed, and then plopped on the ground when he noticed some...indents in the dirt. He looked over to see if Xehclis was really gone and then he looked to the ground, seeing writing in the ground. _Meet me where the darkness meets light._ It said. Axel's eyes widened. Roxas must have written it when they were talking, he just didn't notice. Axel glanced around again. Now was a good time as any. He opened a portal and hopped though, his hopes raised as well.

Kaycex wandered around Port Royal, finding nothing but drunkards and painted ladies wandering aimlessly into walls and dirt. She sighed, and then turned around in her tracks, heading back. When she was in the darkness Roxas grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her through the portal with him. They both entered to meet crashing waves and a never-ending night. She watched the waves and the mixed colors of the blues and wanted to gasp. Everything was so beautiful, she couldn't believe it. Roxas then pulled up her cloak over her face.

"Keep this on." He instructed, as they heard footsteps behind them.

"Roxas? There you are!" Axel called, running to him once he finally caught sight of the blond spiked tips. Axel noticed the other cloaked figure. "Who's that?" He asked.

Kaycex froze in her place, it was him. She didn't know what to do, all she did was freeze in her spot. Oh no. She knew who that was. She didn't know if it was safe for him to know it was her or not, she was so afraid, yet so full of hope. She let out a gasp, a little hn sound escaped with it and she covered her mouth. Roxas looked to the side, staring at her back.

"It's someone you know." He told Axel, unsure if he could tell him as well. But he couldn't keep things from his friend, it actually hurt him.

Axel looked strangely at the hooded cloak figure. "Someone I know? Why are you hiding your face from me, then?" He asked to the figure.

Kaycex bit her lip. She was afraid to turn around and she almost said something when Roxas interrupted her.

"Because they are afraid." He explained.

"Afraid? Why? I won't hurt them..." He then almost wanted to slap himself for what he just said.

Kaycex weighed her numbers, and she knew that Zexion probably wouldn't want her doing it. But she felt this feeling inside her, this push, this essence, which told her to turn around. But still her feet froze where she stood, and she continued staring at the ocean in silence, mesmerized by the moon, its light calming her down.

"So you just brought me here to meet this person, Rox?" Axel wondered, sitting down. "Doesn't seem like they're willing to talk."

Kaycex heard his voice and she tried to open her mouth and speak but nothing seemed to come out. Roxas looked to the both of them and sighed.

"We're afraid of her, Axel." He told him.

"What...Oh. I see. I know...I am too, but...What can we do. I'm already beating up myself over Kaycex..." He sighed.

Kaycex took in what he said and then turned around, her hood still shrouding her face.

"I wish you could see me." She told him, knowing he would know who she was from the sound of her voice.

Axel's eyes widened and he gasped. "No way..." He breathed. "Kaycex..."

Kaycex didn't budge and just stepped back into a portal, knowing that since he said her name Xehclis would probably know about it. Roxas watched her go and then looked back at Axel, before departing himself, but before he left, he said a few last words. "We'll find a way." He told him.

He stayed in his shocked state for a few more moments after they left, and then he nodded.

"Yeah. We will." He said, before getting up and returning to Pride Rock.

Roxas led Kaycex to the secret place, and she sat there, her knees to her chest and then she looked to Roxas.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

Roxas sighed and then replied, "I saw Axel in Pride Rock and talked to him, he said he never remembered attacking you and that Xehclis said you attacked her and he defended her." He stated. Kaycex frowned.

He continued, "Not only that but I feel like she is controlling him, things just don't seem right when she is around, and now it seems to fall into place." He spat, hating even referring to her as a breathing entity. Kaycex looked down and nodded.

"That is something to think about..." And then she went into her 'deep in thought' mode.

Axel came though the portal landing on his...paws. He was almost at the same place as before, the plateaus raising high and the dust clouds rolling through, slightly stinging his eyes. He went to lie down under a barren stick tree and sighed. Kaycex was alive, he couldn't believe it. All this time he beat himself up thinking she died. But if she didn't die, what did he kill? And what happened to Kaycex afterwards? Xehclis bounded up, angry.

"Tell me about this meeting you had with them!" She growled.

"W-what? What are you talking about?" He asked, shocked by her sudden anger.

"You talking to Roxas and someone else, was it Kaycex?" She asked, pulling the truth out of him.

"Yes, I did see Roxas and there was another person, but I didn't see who it was." He claimed.

Xehclis sighed and realized he was telling the truth. "All right...we just have to be careful, because if not they might come after us for revenge." She stated, half lying.

Axel recoiled slightly. "Yeah...they might." He sighed.

Xehclis sighed. "Well…C'mon, let's go." She commented.

Kaycex arose, hearing all the members finally appear. "Welcome back, did any of you find anything?" She asked, Roxas joining her and standing. Demyx nodded.

"I saw Xehclis around Atlantica, she was talking to Ursala!" He exclaimed. Everyone looked at him then and Kaycex looked at them in confusion.

"Who is Ursala?"

Lexaeus cleared his throat. "She's the sea witch. She deals in magic and spells within that world." He explained.

Kaycex's eyes went wide. "No wonder then!" She exclaimed. "Xehclis was, in her former life, an apprentice to Yubaba of the bathhouse, so a lot might have to do with that." She mentioned.

Zexion nodded. "That does seem to make sense. With more magic or help means more power. And with more power..." He trailed off, seeing as how anyone else could probably finish the thought.

"Did you guys find anything?" She asked Zexion and Lexaeus.

Zexion stayed quiet for an extra moment before responding. "No. We were at a dead end." He replied with a small sigh and shrug. Lexaeus nodded as well.

"Hm. Let's all retire for now, our bodies probably need rest." She explained, immediately going to Zexion's side and then teleporting to his room. Once they arrived in the room, he was about to go sit in his chair when he felt the photo album in his cloak shift.

"Kaycex...I actually did find something." He began.

She looked to him. "And Roxas did too..." She started. "He had found Axel and tried to show me to him, but I kept low. We found out Xehclis was controlling him." She explained.

"She is? Hmm. That does make things slightly difficult, doesn't it?" He asked. She nodded.

"But I think you and I should go to Yubaba tomorrow to ask her about anything else that might help us." She told him, and then realized how bad her body felt, she rotated one of her arms. "Hm, I didn't know my body would get this drained from these past events." She stated tiredly.

"It does." He sighed, feeling a bit fatigued himself. He went over to the bookcase and slipped the photo album in an empty space before she noticed he moved. "You should go ahead and sleep." He suggested, sitting down in his chair.

She nodded. "If you don't mind my asking, because I just...I really don't want to go to my room anymore, I just don't feel safe if I go to sleep alone now." She explained, recalling when she woke up in his arms.

"Oh, you want to stay here the night? I suppose it's alright." He shrugged, sitting down in his chair.

Kaycex blushed and nodded. "It's just...to be honest...I just feel safe around you." She told him. "You are always saving me, I'm sorry I feared and doubted you."

"You...do? Wait, you doubted me?" He asked, a bit surprised.

"Well, I doubted things you said, treated them as what you seem to be, an illusion. Truthfully I am still afraid, but I just can't help feeling safe with you." She replied.

"Well...I'm glad you feel that way." He smiled slightly. "I wouldn't know what to do if you were afraid of me." He sighed.

She blushed and they were quiet for a while, eventually she took her boots off and laid down in the bed, she couldn't sleep, for she waited, and then he snuck in with her once he was done reading, and she finally got to close her eyes and sleep soundly.


	13. Chapter 12: We'll Find A Way

Chapter 12

"_We'll Find A Way_"

Kaycex awoke with a yawn, a big blush on her face to find Zexion was awake and reading a book while her head had laid on his chest when she was asleep. She raised herself up with her hands and felt the left side of her hip touch the wall, and soon her left shoulder as she sat up on his bed. "Morning." She said, a blush on her face.

He glanced over to her. "Evening." He corrected, laying the book on his chest. "Did you sleep well?" He asked.

She raised and eyebrow at him and did one of her notorious chuckle like sighs. "You always correct me on that, I seem to always sleep in too." She noted. "Very well to be honest." She commented. "You?"

"Decently. Except for the part where I woke up and you were holding onto me." He let out a small laugh. "Not that I mean it was uncomfortable or anything. It was just a surprise."

She blushed brightly. "I-er, sorry..." She commented, feeling herself get nervous. "I didn't wake you up did I?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, you were sleeping soundly. I didn't want to wake you, so I tried to go back to sleep. That didn't work too well." He sighed.

Her cheeks grew hotter and she did a small nod. "Oh. I see. Uhm.. well.. yeah, back on topic. We need to speak to Yubaba." She mentioned.

He nodded as well. "Yes. But what will we ask her? And will she even be willing to talk to us?" He wondered.

Kaycex pondered his question. "Good questions. Well, she took Xarsha and I in, and I don't know how she will react to us being nobodies. We will need to come in strong that is for sure, but not looking like we are picking for a fight. I suggest telling her everything, and then I could ask her the questions about Xehclis."

Zexion thought for a moment. "So what is this Yubaba like?" He asked.

"Hm...She is pretty nice, but before Chihiro, also known as Sen, came around, she was pretty bitter. I never really met Chihiro, but she sounds like a really nice person, inspired me really. And Yubaba took us in, so it shows that she is a kind woman, but she expects work out of us as well, I used to have to clean the baths, clean the restrooms, make dinner, tend to the guests. etc."

He nodded. "I see. And she's the owner, correct? I wonder how we'll get to see her?" He shrugged, sitting up and moving over to the edge of the bed.

"We can either make an appointment or go see her ourselves. I know a way to her room." She responded. "The only thing is...I don't know how to get past the Superior. I feel like he suspects something."

Zexion shook his head. "I've been covering that. When I went to go find you when Axel attacked you, I told the Superior you left for training with Axel and Xehclis and I was going to accompany you all. I've been doing this for a while to protect what we found." He explained. "I'll just tell him we have another training session scheduled today."

She nodded, and smiled. Also glad he kept his voice down. She then nodded and then realized she would have to climb over him to get ready to leave. "Er..." She started.

He threw his legs off the bed and yawned, shaking out his hair. "We should shower before we leave, don't you think?" He asked, looking over to her.

Kaycex looked at herself and realized she would probably need one after her adventure yesterday. She nodded and they both got up, went to the showers, and grabbed some towels, going in the stalls and taking their clothing off and washing themselves.

Zexion stripped in his stall, throwing his cloak, undershirt and slacks over the wall, his boots on the other side of the door. He turned on the hot water, letting it run over his hair and back for a few minutes until it became too uncomfortable and he turned the cold knob slightly. He took the soap bar from the small metal dish and ran it under the warm water. The suds ran down his chest and back as he stretched his arms out. He let the warm water relax him as he stayed in there for a few minutes longer, finishing up the important stuff before turning off the water and wrapping his waist in the towel, his hair dripping water off his bangs and down his neck as he stepped out. Kaycex did the same, washing her hair thoroughly, she scrubbed every inch of her and then rinsed, she wrapped the towel around herself and when she got out she nearly bumped into Zexion. He simply blushed and nodded his head in casual acknowledgement as he strutted out, his clothing draped in one arm. She went to the sink and looked in it, she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. It was then she felt ready and dried her hair. She then went to the room she shared with Xarsha and got ready. They met outside and she opened a portal.

Kaycex followed through the portal and they appeared in Kamaji's work room. Kaycex opened another portal, "This should lead us right into her office." She whispered to him, hence Kamaji was sleeping.

He peered around the room and then looked to her, nodding and following into the portal after her. They then appeared in a hallway, wooden floorboards and walls shimmering faintly in the candle light, decorated with deep and bold drapery.

He peered around the room and then looked to her, nodding and following into the portal after her. They then appeared in a hallway, wooden floorboards and walls shimmering faintly in the candle light, decorated with deep and bold drapery.

She walked past the pillars in the hall and then got to her door, she took the wall knocker and knocked it, the door opened and Yubaba smirked at her guests. "I had a feeling you would return." She told her.

Kaycex walked forward and bowed to her, Zexion followed suit and then she looked Yubaba between the eyes. "I'm here to talk to you about Xehclis." She told her. Yubaba felt herself laugh and then her expression turned sour. "That treacherous brat?" She stated rhetorically. "Go on." She added.

Kaycex nodded and told her in full detail what had happened, including Xarsha's death and the strange way Axel acted around Xehclis. She soon finished. "Hm. I taught her a lot, and no offense but you are in no condition to fight her the way your strength is. The spells she knows are many, and are full of power. Unfortunately she used them for the wrong reasons; of course. Selfish as humans can be. Anyways, it sounds like she is controlling him, and has him under a pretty big spell." Yubaba commented.

"In order to defeat her I am going to need to teach you all I taught her, and pity is I don't have the time nor patience." She added.

Kaycex sighed. "I understand, but in time she may come back for you. She's been talking to another witch." She explained.

Yubaba's expression narrowed and her eyebrows creased. "Really? Hm, sounds like her. The only way to get him out of that spell is to make him realize these things himself, which isn't as easy as it sounds, he needs to be away from her and without her influence. True love may break it, it's one of those flexible but strong spells. I'm willing to give you the log book she left with all the spells I had taught her and the ones she was teaching herself. Other than that, I don't have much more help to offer." She told her.

"That could prove very useful." Zexion mused. "We thank you very much for your information." He added.

Yubaba merely stared at him and made a gruff "hm" setting the book on the corner of her desk. Kaycex went and grabbed it, and then she left with Zexion.

He opened a portal and the two of them landed back into his room. "So that book contains all the spells she knows?" He questioned. He crossed his arms, one hand going up to his chin in thought. "First things first, we have to get Axel out of that spell." He noted.

Kaycex nodded. "She did say true love." She told him, opening the book and looking through it. She finally found the page on it. Her hand came to her chin as well. "Hm." She thought aloud.

"What does it say on it?" He asked, moving over to her side and looking at the page.

_How to control one's heart:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Breaking the spell: A kiss from one's true love or ---------------------------------------------_

Kaycex grimaced. "It looks like she erased half of it and scribbled over how to do it and the other half of how to break it..." She stated, squinting her eyes. It was then she saw some writing beside how to break the spell, faintly and quickly erased, it showed remnants of the sentence beforehand. _Or Kill them_.

"Well, that's helpful."

Zexion frowned as well. "Yes, very." He agreed as he saw the light pencil text. "A kiss from one's true love, huh?" He restated as well, not liking the thought of who his true love just might be.

Kaycex nodded, feeling herself blush. "It would seem so, or kill him." She stated. "But most importantly we need to train me, maybe I should learn some of the counter spells to these?" She asked.

"That would be the best idea. Should she ever try to attack, you can counter attack." He then 'hmm'ed once. "Now that I think about it...before she asked to be a nobody, don't you think she might have wanted to destroy this book? I wonder why she didn't or if it never crossed her mind."

Kaycex thought for a moment. "She's smart, but not that smart. I don't want to underestimate her, but...eh, I think she probably couldn't. Which might explain the erasing and scratched words?" She surmised.

He nodded. "Most likely it does, when you put it that way. Do you think she might have also kept this as a diary of some sort? Maybe there's some other information other than spells." He proposed.

Kaycex flipped through and just shook her head. "No, there isn't anything very relevant, it's best we just learn how to counter and save Axel and which in turn will save us." She told him.

Zexion nodded. "Yes. I suppose if this is all we have to go with, we'll have to use it to its extent." He agreed. "We should find a more open and...Outside area to practice these, don't you think?" He asked.

She nodded. "We could do it on the shore?" She asked, and then thought. "We should teach our allies how to do it also. So Roxas nor Demyx nor Lexaeus will fall victim to her." She added, opening a portal. "You'll let them know, right?" She asked, cocking her head, which caused the chains on her jacket to clink together and shine a bit of light on her face.

He nodded in response, letting out a small 'mm'. "I'll go get them now." He said, opening his own portal.

The both retreated into the darkness, and she passed through until she reached the shore. Zexion came a few minutes after, everyone trailing after him. Kaycex filled them in on what was going on, and how Axel was being controlled. Roxas' eyes narrowed when he heard the news, his anger building up about Xehclis.

They then each started on a spell and counter spell to work on, and in the middle of their training Kaycex interrupted. "Do you guys think she killed Xarsha?" She asked, causing everyone to grow quiet. Demyx looked down, noticing Roxas' sorrowful expression.

Zexion gave an audible exhale. "I think so." He stated. Lexaeus grunted once as a yes with a slight nod.

Kaycex sighed and then sent a spell toward him, one that would control him, but he immediately deflected it with a counter spell. She then smiled at him and then nodded as he threw it back at her, but then she deflected it as well, it then started a volleyball like play of it as each member threw it at one another, eventually they all fell in the sand, enjoying their time, barely aware this was more than beneficial to their survival.

Zexion looked over to Kaycex, letting out a chuckle. "It seems like we've gotten the hang of it very easily." He noted.

Kaycex nodded, throwing one last one at Demyx, which he blocked. "It seems we have." She smiled. "I'm ready to find her and kill her." Roxas stated darkly.

"Granted we appear ready, we cannot simply rush in, Number 13. This now brings on the question of how we should defeat her, and the place." He said.

Demyx thought for a moment. "Maybe we could intercept her on the way to Ursala?" He asked. Kaycex then got an idea. "We could beat her to Ursala and then defeat that witch and take care of the other one, but we must ensure Axel isn't with her, or else he will protect her with his life." She mentioned.

"That would be a big problem. And we don't know how to tell if he isn't with her. But then again is it five against two...or three, depending on how it all turns out." Zexion noted.

Kaycex nodded. "Demyx, I want you to scout Atlantica, and see if she will be there, and to report back with her status. Roxas, I will go to the Pride lands to see if Axel will be there. Zexion and Lexaeus, you go with Demyx, he might need help and you could also get rid of Ursela."

Zexion nodded. "You two might want to be careful as well. Who knows if she's already taken away what sanity he had." Lexaeus warned.

Kaycex ignored his last comment and then they all went into separate portals. Kaycex appeared in the pride lands with Roxas. "Now, where did you see him last?" She questioned.

Roxas started walking forward. "Near that rock mound over there. Follow me." He stated.

She followed behind, minding her footsteps and trying to dodge a few shadow heartless. She had forgotten how long it had been since her and Zexion did a mission to reap hearts. She shook her head out of remembering those times and then followed in suite as Roxas knelt low to the ground, stalking near the rock, he turned and there was Axel.

Axel's ears perked up at the sound of footsteps. He whipped his head around and gasped at the two other lions before him. "Rox! And...!" He didn't even finish his sentence as he got up.

Kaycex nodded. "Axel, I can only say things so swiftly. Xehclis, she is the one who killed Xarsha, and she had wanted to kill me, she is controlling you!" She told him.

Axel's eyes widened a bit. "What..what is this, some joke?! Xehclis is...strange, I will admit, but she isn't a killer! She couldn't have killed Xarsh, she was her friend!" He yelled, shaking his head back and forth. "Whenever she's around...I feel like...there's something. There's feeling. There's a heart. She couldn't have done it."

Kaycex stood her ground. "She's using a spell, Yubaba had her as an apprentice. Please, listen to me. Do you think she would let you think you killed me?"

"You attacked her in the first place!" He growled.

"I did not! I'm not dead am I?" She asked.

"No, you aren't...I'm glad you got away, but...Xehclis couldn't have done it. And I doubt I'm under some spell." He scoffed.

"Then why don't you remember killing me?" She asked.

"I saw your confusion that day. Someone had saved me from you, and from afar I could see how you were shocked by it all." She added.

"I must have blacked out...or something. Look, she's not a murderer, okay?!" He barked.

"Well if she isn't than she did lie to you. You know it yourself, fight it Axel!" She pleaded.

"She...Stop it! You don't know what you're talking about!" He yelled, backing up against the rock.

Roxas stood by her. "I believe her Axel. And the only way to break your spell is a kiss from your _true_ love." He told him.

"I'm not under a damn spell! She isn't a liar!" He growled again, his claws digging into the ground in agony.

Kaycex backed away some, but still faced him. "Axel, please listen to me..." She stated, her gaze downward.

"Why should I?! You're not making any sense! Xehclis couldn't..she wouldn't..." He stuttered.

"Well wasn't Xehclis not making any sense either?" She asked, trying to get him to break free from the cloud of confusion she had made around him.

"I...I don't know. It was hard to just say no...And I couldn't walk away. And now here you are, alive and breathing in front of me..." He said, his eyes wide looking at his friends as he shook his head back and forth.

Kaycex sighed, trying to think of anything else but the alternative. She then decided on what to do, she bounded forward and pinned him against the rock, she then copied his movements from when he had first kissed her. She then pressed her lips against his, and then she pulled away, noticing how his eyes widened and some kind of transparent fog disappeared from them.

Axel stayed still for a moment, it didn't even appear as if he was breathing. His chest moved once and then he spoke. "So...I really was?" He questioned.

Kaycex nodded, a blush on her cheeks. "Yeah, she was controlling you, and now the spell has been broken. She had killed Xarsha and in turn was trying to kill me."

Roxas nodded in agreement, surprise still showing on his face, due to the fact that her kiss had broken the spell.

"So in order to break whatever I was under, it was a kiss?" He asked.

Roxas nodded. "From your true love."

Kaycex was lost in her thoughts, blushing brightly.

"T-true love?!" He exclaimed.

Kaycex nodded, and then shook her head out of the situation. "Look, we really don't have time to ponder on this, what we have to do is make sure Demyx and the others are all right. They are in Atlantica as of now and are planning to intercept Xehclis and kill Ursela." She explained, opening a portal. "Let's go."

"Yeah, sure, but what if she tries to put that spell on me again?" He asked, following the two.

"Once it is broken it cannot be replicated." Roxas explained. "Kind of an immunity to it." He added.

"Oh, well...That's handy." He smirked slightly. He then looked to Roxas, then Kaycex. "I'm sorry, guys." He sighed.

"It's okay, you were under a very strong and influential spell." Kaycex told him. They were then in Atlantica, and they face Zexion, Lexaeus, and Demyx.

"Zexion and--Axel!" Demyx boomed, bounding over and giving his buddy a hug while laughing enthusiastically.


	14. Chapter 13: It's Over For The Most Part

Chapter 13

_"It's Over For The Most Part."_

"Wha--?! Oh, hey, Demyx!" Axel replied, smiling and greeting his friend in return with a hug. "So what'd I miss?" Axel asked.

Demyx shrugged with a sly smile. "Larxene is still mean. We went on this huge search for you. Annnd now we're trying to find Xehclis. But other than that, nothing too much."

Axel stretched. "Yeeeaaaah, doesn't sound like too much. Glad I came back before it was too late." Zexion then cleared his throat and walked forward. "Ursula has been taken care of, it wasn't much of a struggle." He began with a shrug. "But Xechlis is likely to be here soon, we can't allow her an open area for attack. We can reminisce later." He explained. Axel shot a glare but then turned back to Demyx. "So how are we doing this? What if she tries to put the same spell I was under on you all?" Zexion rebutted; "We've taken care of that hole in the plan, we know counter spells to deflect whatever she throws at us."

Lexaeus raised an eyebrow at the two's secret argument but then shrugged it off.

Kaycex nodded. "Should we all hide somewhere in Ursala's cave?" She asked

Zexion nodded. "Yes, it'll better the chance for us to get through her defenses when she has them down knowing Ursula's not here."

Kaycex nodded and then went and in one of the many stony deposits in the cave, she contortioned herself to fit in the space, but giving her enough room to make the attack imminent. She noticed how Roxas hid in a spot across from her, and Demyx of course, was hiding in a miniature cavern underneath one of the rocks. Lexaeus just hid behind a wall, his weapon out and ready to attack her.

Axel and Zexion raced to the last alcove, Zexion beating him and sliding in easily by a few steps. Axel quickly searched around until he spotted a closet. Granted it was small, he was able to hold his breath and close the door, his back painfully mashed against the shelves behind him.

Xehclis sauntered into the opening of the cave, a smirk and a chuckle obviously left on her face. The expression faded when she saw Ursala was nowhere to be found.

"Ursala?!" She called. It was then Kaycex stepped out and Xehclis' eyes drifted to the side in a scared like way.

"Xehclis, don't put on an act with me." Kaycex growled. She then sped forward, her red string summoned and magic swirling around it. She swung it toward Xehclis who slashed through it with her claws.

"What? Sad I killed Xarsha?" She cackled.

Kaycex just withheld her stern expression and she continued slashing her way, they fought for what seemed like thirty minutes before they were both staring each other down, catching their breath. Xehclis surged forward but then a crash sound was heard as Axel sprinted from the potions closet. He met between them and blocked Xehclis' nails from touching Kaycex. Kaycex and Xehclis' eyes were both wide.

"A-axel... W-what are you doing?! I thought you loved me!!!" She cried, suddenly fear stricken.

"I'm not your puppet anymore, Xehclis. I won't let you control anyone else!" He growled and with one movement, he pushed her nails out of the way with his chakrams and slashed her across her front area. Xehclis then fell to the ground, she started to get up and Axel went to finish his job, his chakram lifted. Kaycex surged beside him and grabbed his arm with her hand, a tight grip upon him.

"Please, leave this to me." She asked him.

He peered over his shoulder at her with one luminous green eye and then lowered his arm, going one step backward and allowing her room.

Kaycex stepped forth, a half smirk on her, she lifted her hand but it then dropped as an epiphany came upon her. Kaycex's eyebrows furrowed, and her smirk turned into a frown.

"You think I asked for this? This, this life? I want my life, it was my life, my breath, my heart, and then your knife, your doing, slaughtered all I had. I was a person before all this, I had Xarsha, I had everything I could have asked for. I wish I never met you. I wish I never told you I loved you. All the things I thought the three of us had been through, all I had made for you. I thought we were friends. But I must have thought wrong. I can't believe that for a single second I loved you to the point I would kill for you. I'm thankful that in those last days of my human breath that Sarah, Xarsha, become closer to me. She was more of a friend, a sister, someone I could love, more than you ever could. If you could see the pain I wish I could feel, then maybe you might understand. But what is even more sad than my undoing, is you. You never had an undoing, you were always without a heart. And with my pity, I'd rather not deal a death on you, but instead I take the power which you thought you had." She lamented, her hand shook up and convulsed as she made a chant she memorized. Xehclis was stripped of all the power she ever had.

"Good luck finding the heart you never had." Kaycex told her, looking down at the stricken sobbing figure on the ocean floor.

"Yeah, but without me you never would have met any of the organization you..u-ungratefu-" Xehclis started, her hand going limp on Kaycex's leg as she slowly drifted into a fainted state, caused by the spell Kaycex wrought upon her. Kaycex felt herself stagger but then she felt a steady firmness keep her from losing her balance.

Axel stepped forward and grasped her shoulders, letting her lean against his hands as she began to truly regain herself. Then the others started filing out, one at a time, starting with Roxas, then Zexion with Demyx last. They all watched the small scene in view when Zexion finally spoke up.

"Is it over for you, Kaycex?" He asked.

Kaycex nodded. "I think we're finished here and can RTC..."

"Right. Off we go then. The sooner we get outta here the better." Axel sighed, flicking his arm off to the side as another black hole opened in the space between him and the wall.

Everyone walked through the darkness, and then they appeared back in the castle. Kaycex watched as everyone snuck off as if nothing had gone on, and she also noticed how Zexion let her be and went off to put in mission statements as though they had done some. Then, it just left her and Axel. She went and slumped against one of the walls and heaved out a deep sigh, she felt as though all the emotion she thought she had was spent.

Axel denied Roxas' invitation to sit with him and talk, but said he'd be by later. Once Roxas shrugged off with a saddened look in his eyes, he turned to Kaycex. "Feel better?" He asked.

"I suppose...I just feel empty..." She explained. "I mean, I know I should be terribly happy your back, terribly happy that Xehclis is gone...But I just don't feel anything."

"Maybe there's something left to be done?" He shrugged.

"I'm…I'm not sure..."She responded, looking down at her hands. "Maybe it's too different for me without Xarsh..."

"I once felt like you did...I had a friend, her name was Xion. We-- Roxas, her and I, were always together...Then she disappeared..." He shook his head. "It's best to move on. There's nothing else you can do. Roxas'll come to that realization in time, too." He then looked over to her. "C'mon. Let's go somewhere with a little more color, huh?"

She nodded. "Hm." She responded as a confirmation.

He opened another portal and they both stepped through and out the other side, landing on top the ledge of the golden clock tower that stood proudly and high above Twilight Town.

She sat down and stared blankly at the sun, it was then he heard a chuckle as a bar of sherbert ice cream was thrust under her face.

"H-how'd you guess that was my favorite?" She asked, a blush on her face as she grabbed some. She realized then how much she had starved herself in the past couple of days, for in a matter of a few licks and bites the ice cream was finished. "Mmm. Thank you Axel…"

He laughed slightly at her pleased musings and sighed. "You'll be alright, you know?" He told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She looked to him and nodded. "Yeah, I know." She responded, finding herself inch closer beside him until she was leaning into his side. "How did you come to join the organization XIII?" She questioned.

"Well, me and Saix...Back when we where somebodies, we had plans to take over the organization together, but when we finally became nobodies...well, things just didn't come out as planned. As a result, we separated; he became Xemnas' lackey and I was the assassin of the aboveground faction." He explained, leaning back and staring at the sun as he spoke.

"What was your name?" She asked inquisitively.

"Lea."

She sat up from where she was resting on his side and held out her hand. "Name's Kacey, it's nice to meet you Lea." She told him.

He stood as well and shook her hand. "Pleasure's all mine." He replied, laughing again.

She leaned back with him, eventually turning onto her side and curling up beside him, her eyes angled toward the sunset. "I bet you have quite the ego when you see the sunset." She mentioned.

"Whaddya mean?" He asked, almost seeming offended.

"Well, that huge star, that ball of fire. It's breathtaking. And it's all yours." She mentioned. "It's your element."

He glanced to her then the sun again. "I really never thought of it that way. I mean, I knew the sun was a large fire in the sky, but it never occurred to me that way. Not even when I became a nobody. I've always just liked the view."

She laughed. "Well, Roxas mentioned how you used to always muse at how red is the color that was most seen." She added.

"Alright, yeah, there was that, but that was a long time ago." He countered.

"Okay. Okay. Whatever king Axel demands."

"King Axel? Huh, that doesn't sound too bad." He mused, looking away.

"And lets not forget a king needs a queen to rule a kingdom. Together they could be unstoppable." He added on.

"Well, good luck with that one Lea." She responded.

He sighed. "Yeah, looks like I'll need it." He then wrapped his arm around her. "I'll be there for you, I promise."

She blushed at the feeling of his warm arm around hers. "T-thanks, you too. But, I'm afraid...I'm starting to grow tired of all the lies and deceit around here. You have no idea what it did to me when you wanted to kill me...Or atleast acted like you did. And I mean, I care so much for Zexion, but I'm not even sure if he is real or not...I don't even know if I am....I mean, we're just a waste of space without feeling...All we have are these memories, and I don't know what I might become if they become anymore distorted and muddled by the lies."

"I believe everyone and everything has a purpose, no matter how small or insignificant it is. There's a purpose. And that purpose creates a drive and well...We feel like we need to go on. Some of us know why and some of us don't. But soon enough, we find the answers we need, right?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Maybe you just need a little guidance." He said, tilting his head toward her.

She turned to look into his eyes, she felt herself be drawn into his presence, and when they were only millimeters apart she looked down. "I'm...unsure."

"Well, maybe you won't be at such a standstill once you give it a try." He reasoned, lifting her chin with one finger.

"Oh-okay." She gasped, her mouth touching his. A warm sensation drove through her and she felt his hands tangle around her neck and pull her close. They caressed one another on the lips over and over, enjoying the sensation, until he finally moved to her forehead and then she rested hers in the crook of his neck, her lips gently kissing him over and over in that spot. She heard a gentle thrum of pleasure from him, reminding her of a cat when it purrs in content, eventually they just laid in that position, enjoying one another.

The heat of the evening air covered the two of them quickly, the warmth spreading through them as they reveled in each other, just staring at each other's eyes. "See, I told you should give it a try." He smiled. He thought back to the first time they had kissed, how forceful he was on her. And now with this kiss...he couldn't compare the feelings. It just felt right to both of them.

She laughed nervously. "You still cause me to tremble. As tough as I might seem, you really scare me." She told him.

"I've never wanted you to be afraid, Kaycex." He claimed. "I might appear...confusing, but I'm not cryptic."

"It isn't that your cryptic, Vexen is cryptic. I'm just not sure if you are real or if I truly feel for you.." She mentioned.

"Hmm. I see. Well, obviously, I can't answer that for you...Although I would want to. But perhaps then you would just hear what you wanted to hear." He frowned, his good mood sullied now.

They then heard a meow and she turned around to see a blue silver kitten. "Aww, what a cute kitten!!"

Axel turned and frowned slightly at it. "Yeah, it's uh...cute. How'd it get all the way up here?" He wondered.

She smiled. "Not sure, but he seems to like me." She mentioned as it curled between them and rubbed against her.

"Yes, he does." Axel frowned, patting it on the head a little too hard. The kitten gave a quick nip at his finger and Axel pulled away, the cat completely facing Kaycex now.

Kaycex rubbed underneath the kitten's chin and giggled at how finally it lopped onto its side. She turned and noticed how the time had flown. "We should get back to the castle..." She started. "This w-was a nice...date." She told him.

"Yeah. I had a good...time." He smiled, leaning close to her, his eyes flickering with wonder if he would get lucky for two in one day.

Her head recoiled back from him. "Slow...." She warned.

Axel backed away, distastefulness and a bit of humiliation flashed on his face for a moment. "Right. Sorry. You're right, we should go."

She nodded, the kitten cradled in her hood as it relaxed, a smile on its face

"Don't tell me we're taking it with us?" Axel glared at the little blue-silver fluff ball.

"Why not? I happen to love it!" She countered.

"Well, you'll have to sneak it in if you want to keep it." He cautioned.

She nodded in agreement, the two of them opened a portal and then they walked through. She went to her room and laid the kitten down, she stretched for a moment when there was a knock on the door. She tilted her head inquisitively and noticed how the cat scurried off under her bead.

"Come in?" She stated, unsure.

The door opened and in walked Vexen. Immediately shudders went through Kaycex's spine. "U-uhm hello." She told him.

"I heard you had some theories into how to get into Kingdom Hearts." He cackled, his eyebrow raised in excitement.


	15. Chapter 14: Born Anew

Chapter 14

Born Anew

"I heard you had some theories into how to get into Kingdom Hearts." He cackled, his eyebrow rose in excitement.

"What? How do you even know?" She inquired. He only sneered.

"I have my resources. But I have a proposition for you." He stated deviously.

She raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"It could help you. But first, let us go take a walk so we can speak privately." He told her. She nodded and got up, every bone in her body tingling with that sense of danger, but she only ignored it, for her curiosity was stronger than her instinct.

They walked through the corridors of the castle, the sound of their shoes impacting the floor resounded throughout the halls. Eventually he led her to a staircase leading down into darkness. "Here is my lab, come with me." He commanded. She did as told.

Once inside the lab she sat on the table he motioned toward.

"Now, a few other members and I have had meetings upon the peculiar qualities you possess. It seems you always have a change in power, and Xemnas took it upon himself to give a job to me. He asked me, 'Vexen, help Kaycex earn her power'. So, here I am. We believe you might be the key to helping us obtain hearts, and we believe by giving you power it will help you fulfill your theory." He stated blatantly.

Kaycex thought on it a moment. She remembered in the files that he was one of the founding members. She also remembered he was one of the ones murdered by Axel. Nevertheless, what stood out the most in her memory is that he and Zexion had known one another. She trusted that if Zexion knew him, then she might be all right.

"O-okay." She stated. She wanted to decide for herself for once. Vexen smiled.

"Wondrous. This will take a few days so we will notify the other members for you." He stated. She only nodded and then laid down on the metal chilling table, the last moment she remembered was darkness as the lamp dangling above her was turned off.

The next day at breakfast, Zexion wandered in alone. It wasn't uncommon, and normally he could just say she was still showering and would be along shortly, but today and for the next few days, he'd have to lie continuously to everyone except Vexen and the Superior. He went along and got his food and sat where he normally did, Axel glaring at him. After a few moments, Axel finally spoke through the murmur of everyone else's conversations.

"So where's Kaycex today?" Zexion didn't even look up or stop in his movements.

"She woke up early today to go on a mission for a few days." He recited. Axel frowned. Is she mad at me about yesterday? Maybe I should have said something before she went to bed... He shook himself out of his internal monologue and placed his chin on his knuckle.

"Oh. Well, hope she gets back soon." He replied. Zexion didn't say anything, only taking another sip of tea._ I can't fathom the fact she's going through with it. And not only that, but I'm keeping such a fact hidden from everyone else. She's taking such a risk...I wonder if she knows what she's getting into. I feel like...I need to do something... _He was practically having a staring contest with the table as he thought this and the funny thing was it looked like Zexion was winning. Axel then peered over at Larxene who had such a detestable and yet delighted look on her face.

"What?" Axel spat, his brow furrowing.

"Oh nothing. Mind your own business Axel." She spat at him.

Axel glared. "I was minding my own business until I saw your face looking like this." He then tried to mimic her smile but then throwing a bit of exaggeration and a bit of a cross-eye in it.

Larxene just glared, and once the rest of the organization members sauntered off and out of the cafeteria she turned to him and laughed.

"You really are twitter pated, aren't you? Or atleast you think you are." She interrupted the silence of their hostility.

"What are you talking about, lightning bug?" He sneered.

"Ah well, just how you obviously care for that new member of ours. I swear, she attracts attention like Roxas first did, I'm just glad I didn't have to babysit her." She commented. "But I'm totally sure she is out doing missions." She sneered.

"And why is it any of your business of my relationship with her? She's a good friend of mine, just like Roxas. Besides, you saw the overabundance of heartless lately. Some of us have been busy." He explained.

"Mhm, whatever Axel." She stated, glaring and smirking at him as she precariously walked out the door.

He watched her walk away, his arms crossed and lips pursed together.

"Psh, it's never been any of her business..." He repeated to himself. _Why am I angry?_ He questioned himself. He then remembered that Larxene always got him heated up when they spoke, it was normal... Sort of. He then remembered; _"But I'm totally sure she is out doing missions."_ _What could she have meant by that?_ Then only Zexion came to mind. His feet started to move him almost automatically out of the cafeteria.

Once he arrived in front of the door, Zexion opened it before Axel even lifted his arm. "What?" Zexion asked.  
"Is Kaycex really on a mission?" Axel demanded. Zexion scoffed.  
"Of course she is."  
"I noticed Vexen wasn't at breakfast." He noted, one of his red eyebrows lifted.  
"He must have gone with her or on his own mission." Zexion rebutted.  
"Look, you know I'm not the kind who likes to be lied to." Axel hissed. Zexion lowered his eyelids.  
"No one does. Besides, I have no reason to lie to you, especially about Kaycex. I know how much you care for her." Axel frowned.  
"You're her caretaker. You better know what you're doing."  
"Goodbye Axel." Zexion shut the door with a hollow 'thud' in Axel's face. Axel stared at the carvings in the door and then stomped off, his hands frozen into fists as he went back to his room.

Zexion slithered back to his bed and sighed. As much of a good liar he was, he disliked the fact that Axel was suspicious of him. He knew he had to keep up the charade for just a few more days, Kaycex would be back...hopefully, and we'd all go on. But even Zexion knew plans could backfire. He was determined to not let that happen.

About an hour later, Zexion walked out of his room and travelled the halls to Vexen's room, knocking on the door a bit impatiently.

Vexen answered promiscuously. "Yes?"

"How is your little experiment going?" He questioned quickly, just wanting to get straight to the point.

"Fine, she's still being worked on, it's only been a day." He responded, annoyed.

"Well a certain nobody is already being suspicious of our work." He cautioned.

"I see. Well there is nothing to worry about, you can come and see her if you need." He suggested.

Zexion decided to take the opportunity, but he would be brief with it. "Just for a few moments." He replied. Vexen nodded and led him down to the lab, and then showed him Kaycex. Her body was draped across the cold metal surface of the table; her eyes were closed and tubes were clamped onto her skin, their needles puncturing her. As gracious as it seemed, her expression was one of discontent. "I'm pumping mild amounts of darkness into her." He explained, noticing Zexion's curious look.

"And she's tolerating it well?" He asked, noticing the way her eyebrows were flexed.

"Well, it depends. This is to wash all the light from her and help her gain her powers. She's going to have vivid dreams during the REM cycle of her sleep." He informed.

"Vivid? Hmm. Well, don't get too carried away. I'd hate to see you break her down into nothing but the darkness you put in her." He shrugged, walking back upstairs.

Vexen raised an eyebrow. He had never seen Zexion care so much for someone who was nothing more than an experimental gain before. With that he just went back to work.

Roxas walked through the hall ways, noticing Kaycex's absence. She was the only link to the Xarsha he knew, so having her around was like a flame in the darkness. His footsteps interrupted the silence around him, and he decided he would eat sea salt ice cream on the clock tower, remembering that he and Axel were to meet that evening. He was going to be a few minutes early. He summoned a portal of darkness and then traveled through it, coming to the sturdy and colossal clock, its ticking making itself known as each enormous hand moved gently along. He sat down and watched the sun set, licking the ice cream he brought with him slowly, savoring the only oasis he seemed to have left.

Axel lounged on his bed, the warmth radiating off of him reflecting his distress. He could tell Zexion was hiding something, he had to be. He knew where Kaycex was and Axel was going to find the truth whether Zexion wanted to give it to him or not. He looked over to his clock and remembered saying he was going to meet Roxas at the secret place. He got up and created his portal, walking through and appearing right next to his friend. He looked down at his spiky-haired friend and took a seat next to him. "Hey." He greeted him.

"Hey, want some?" He gestured, handing him the other sea salt ice cream he had brought.

Axel nodded and thanked him, taking the ice cream and giving it a quick taste. Then he sighed. "Do you really think Kaycex is out on a mission?" He asked.

"Hm? That's what she's supposed to be doing?" He inquired, confused.

"That's what Zexion said when I asked him at breakfast."

"Oh...Hm. Zexion is a very parochial person, and I know he is loyal to the organization. But to be honest with you, I can tell he has some...feeling for Kaycex. I know we aren't supposed to feel, but maybe he actual does care for her...I'm not sure to be honest with you. Kaycex isn't very devoted to the organization so it seems doubtful to me...What do you think?" He asked, still lost in his thoughts about whether or not she was on a mission.

"I feel as if he's hiding something. Something about her that he can't let us or any of the other members know. But I think Vexen also has something to do with it. Notice how both he and Kaycex weren't at breakfast this morning? Once I was done with Larxene I went to Zexion...Slammed the door in my face." He sneered.

Roxas stared off into the distance. "To be honest, I don't know how I would handle her passing too. She was the only link back to her..." He mentioned.

Axel heaved a large sigh and patted his friend's shoulder, then took a bite of the ice cream. "I don't know how I'd handle it either."

Roxas turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Is she still just someone to pull to our side? Because it seems different now." He said, hitting his elbow against him. "But, do you have any other reason as to why she wouldn't be around?" He asked.

He shook his head. "Yeah, it does feel a bit different...But it's not like she's changed… And I don't believe so...She did say, though, that she was tired of being lied to...But I don't think she'd leave because of that unless something happened last night."

"Yeah... I'm not sure Axel." He admitted, at a loss. "But I want to say I suspect Zexion, as much as I might hate to now that he has grown on me." He added.

"Yeah, well, I still don't trust him. He hovers around her too much, don't you think? I mean, I never did that when you got here." Axel remarked.

Roxas chuckled. "Yes, you definitely didn't float around her and follow her to the showers and eventually force her to kiss you. Nor did you go to find her to bring her back, and even more so you never pinned her against walls." He remarked smartly.

Axel gave a hard glare, but then laughed himself and ruffled Roxas' hair. "You're funny." He commented. "No I'm not denying it, but...Well, okay, maybe things would have happened differently if I hadn't done those things..." He reminisced.

Roxas sighed. "Well, what is your plan if she doesn't return in a few days?" He questioned.

"Well, I'm obviously going to go to Zexion first. Then maybe I can get an answer out of him. If not.. .Well, I didn't think that far yet." Axel replied, staring down at the popsicle stick.

"I'm not sure if Zexion is going to be very cooperative at this point. If you've tried it already it probably won't work." He stated. "You did mention Vexen right? What if we sneak into his lab...but he's always in there anyway..I honestly don't know how to get in. Isn't he still anxious when it comes to you?"

Axel couldn't help but laugh for a moment. "I'm pretty sure he is."

"Wanna check it out tomorrow then?" He asked him.

"We might as well. Better place to start than any." Axel agreed.

Zexion opened his eyes and gazed over to his window; darkness, as usual. Moving over to his clock, it called out, visually, three in the morning. Mostly everyone would be asleep at this time, everyone in their rooms...

That was until his eyes lingered to his bookshelf, the name 'Kacey' glittering in the moonlight, making it stand out more among the other various-sized books of other natures. Lazily removing the covers off of him, he stepped toward the shelf, taking it off gingerly. Opening the flap, he stared once again at the plastered pictures on the page. Photos of a bright-eyed child with curls and ribbons in her hair covered the first page. As he turned to the next one, it was blank, except for dust and ripples from age and exposure. A thought then entered his head. After the brawl when the girls were testing their powers, Zexion had gone to the Superior to report Kaycex's new weapon.

"Interesting. You say it changed from a scythe to a string?" Xemnas asked, his head propped into his hand.

"Yes. It seems to be able to change length at her will and acts like a whip, you could say." Zexion explained.

"Such a manifestation in a short while. This has never happened before, has it?" Xemnas questioned. Zexion shook his head.

"Such a power could help us greatly in our goal. I'll have Vexen look into it for us. In the meantime, watch her and make sure she is able to be in control."

"I will, Superior." Zexion replied. With those words, he was dismissed.

He remembered that it was the first event in a long series that ended up to this point.

Soon Vexen had decided to try and control such an unpredictable power and tame it with more darkness. A wise decision, but reckless if the situation couldn't be controlled.

He finally decided to go and check on her through the rest of the night.

He crept into the halls and wandered to Vexen's lab, trudging down the stairs carefully. To merely teleport into the lab while Vexen was still awake would be a bad decision. Staying within the shadows of the staircase, he listened carefully but he could only hear the rhythmic beat of the machines and Kaycex's light breathing. A call onto the Lexicon and a quick word transformed the Schemer into an innocent and tiny silver/blue kitten.

_I don't know why I'm so concerned, but I can't get rid of this feeling for you._ He thought. He then jumped onto the table and nudged his forehead against her arm before curling into her side and purring gently.

_Darkness was everywhere. I continued slashing but all the darkness did was consume my body as though I was immersed in an ongoing multiplying pool of sludge. The blackness clung to me and I felt like I was drowning, rarely did I ever feel any alleviation of that fear, that horror, until a warmth seemed to touch me. I remember calling out their names, trying to picture them, but nowhere in my memory could I find them, I tried screaming…I-I keep trying, no one is hearing, I can't remember their names, their faces. The ones I'm calling out to, I need them, I'm scared. Nothing makes sense, this hunger, this pain, those yellow eyes everywhere haunting me. Why do I waste time fighting? I couldn't even move, but I felt myself struggle, something about me struggled for someone. Only their face helped me through it all. I can't see. I can't breathe! I'm choking. Someone help me. Please... I feel the pain, the hunger is consuming me. What is this horrid emptiness? This chaos. This nonexistent molecule known as nothing. I can't take it, this pain, what is it. Please, help me! Somebody...they can't hear me, I'm alone. Where am I? W-wha-._

Though Axel and Roxas had decided to go together and confront Vexen on Kaycex's disappearance, Axel went alone. Walking up to the door of the lab, he opened it, realizing it was unlocked. That was somewhat strange, remembering how Vexen hated anyone other than Zexion going down into the lab. Seizing the opportunity, Axel trotted down the stairs quietly, hearing Vexen mumbling to himself.

Vexen felt chills go up his back as he turned around, Kaycex on the table behind him. "Yes, Axel?" He asked, eyebrow raised and lips puckered in resentment.

Axel was able to see one of Kaycex's closed eyes and a few curls of her hair strewn about on the table as well as the dark tubes.

"What are you doing to her? Isn't she supposed to be on a mission?" He interrogated, his arms crossed.

"Ah yes. But when we returned she inquired to see if I could help her mainstream her powers." He responded, backing up against the table.

"Mainstream? What for?" He pressed on, matching each of Vexen's steps.

"Because her powers were unregulated. She simply wanted more control." He answered, his eyes squinted at him.

"By doing this? What is that going into her?" He wondered, wanting to tear the plastic out of her.

"Darkness." He sneered. "Now, if you don't c-control yourself I will take it upon my behalf to reveal to the Superior how you incessantly grab her interest, and I will especially reveal your little outing the other day. I'm sure Xemnas will be glad with that one." He threatened.

Axel smirked. "What are you talking about, I'm am very much in control. You're the one shaking." He noted. "And how can you prove any of this if you became nothing?" Axel equally threatened, he wanted to further the threat but knew if he did then the superior would know.

"I have installed hidden cameras, of which if I die my last moments are sent to the superior. And I also have plenty of protection from you. I suggest you leave, Axel."

Axel froze for a moment, glaring down at the mad scientist. He then looked over the blond at Kaycex, her face blank, but with a small hint of despair was mixed in her face. He then noticed the kitten from the other day. He remembered how happy she was when it warmed up to her and decided that she at least had a little piece of relief from whatever agony she was going through. He turned to leave, taking each step up the stair harshly. Vexen simply smiled and continued tapping things down onto the keyboard, refining every single little detail in the string of the darkness ID strand, the fluid pumping into her as it changed its code whenever he pressed enter.

"She should be ready by tomorrow." He told the cat, pressing enter for the last time. "I'm predicting the changes will go a bit radically. But as such it will be a benefit to us. It might also get unwanted problems out of our way." He explained. The cat simply stared at him and changed position to nudge against Kaycex's cheek, only to curl beside her head and purr in content.

It had been five days, Vexen was working furiously as he tried to make sure Kaycex's body coped with the dark ID strands. Roxas sat in his room every day, doing missions from time to time, but other than that he just stared sorrowfully out the window. Larxene and Marluxia crept around the castle, sneering at the recent going ons, deciding to stay out of it themselves and watch from the side lines. Zexion the cat had left that night once Vexen was gone and returned to his room. He normally checked on her whether Vexen was there or not, but tried to refrain how concerned he was when Vexen was there.

Axel, on the other hand, was not pleased at all from his findings. He couldn't believe that Kaycex would do this to herself or that Vexen actually threatened him and that he let Vexen get away with this. He also couldn't believe that Zexion didn't stop this in the first place. When he met Larxene in the halls, all he could do was glower at her, but inside he felt guilty about how she was right. Larxene would reply his gesture with a haughty laugh.

Kaycex then awoke, the machines hooked up to her beeped furiously and Vexen emerged from the darkness, he hurriedly injected something and then unhooked her. She stopped her convulsions as the after medicine flowed into her blood, her head turned to Vexen and she glared at him.

"Qui êtes vous?" She asked. Vexen raised an eyebrow and then recognized the question.

"Mon nom est Vexen, et pour les autres questions, que je suis sûr que vous allez me demander, ceci est l'organisation XIII votre nom est Kaycex." He responded distastefully. It was then she was hit with a bit of memory. She knew who she was, where she was, but all the happy memories, her friends, her interests, were all wiped out, the only things she knew were factual, she knew a bit of her past but some important and vital part was missing in it. She raised an eyebrow at him, she felt some need to say something snarky at him, but decided against it. But darkness rode and controlled her mind, the though _kingdom hearts _kept surfacing and waving over everything else.

"Je comprends." She finally stated. "À partir de maintenant, je ne fais que m'occuper des missions et faire ce qui m'est ordonné?" She asked.

"Oui." He stated simply, a hidden smirk sheltered behind his hood.

"D'accord." She said, getting up. She then raised her hood and put it over her face, feeling the need to. The shadow it caused welcomed her and made her feel more secure. She then walked out of the lab, going where her feet led her. She went to the meeting room, and asked Saix for the missions assigned to her. He gave them and that was when she turned around and walked through a dark portal, missing the man who had just walked in to approach her. Axel felt a bit alienated when Kaycex just ignored his presence. He was glad to see her finally awake and about, but there was something about the way she appeared now...

He decided to go ahead and approach Saix. "Hey, seems like she left in a bit of a hurry. Should I go with her to see if she can handle whatever you gave her?" He questioned blandly toward the second-in-command.

Saix smiled at him, a weasel like presence in his eyes. "Now why should I do that? She just underwent vigorous preparations; there is no reason she cannot do it on her own. Unless there is another motive?" He questioned, staring down at his old friend.

"But she's still a reckless girl. She needs someone to babysit her until she can handle herself, especially with all this new power flowing in her." Axel countered, returning the demeaning smile to Saix.

Larxene strolled up and then sighed, turning her head to glance past them, but then her step haltered for a moment. "I agree. She is new here and I've seen her flaunt all over the place. That pathetic new member is a disaster waiting to happen." She commented. Saix then looked at her, and back at Axel. "Hm..." He contemplated, knowing for sure that Larxene and Axel were nowhere near close terms with one another. "Fine." He said, glaring at the hurried Axel.

Axel smirked as a portal opened beside him. "See ya." He called, but then he turned his head to Larxene and shot another look to her, then disappeared behind the veil of darkness.

Kaycex walked forward and was surrounded by heartless, she tried summoning her strength and then tried to get it out of her but to no avail, for some reason her powers were malfunctioning. She couldn't summon. It was then she saw nothing but orange flame and then she turned to find Axel. She glowered at him, miffed she had to be saved when she thought she might have the battle under control.

Axel flicked his chakrams across the black bodies of the heartless. He could barely make out Kaycex's form since she was hidden within her cloak. "Kaycex!" He called, slashing the jerking shadows as he tried to make his way toward her.

Kaycex froze in place, for some reason she felt like she must know this person, but he didn't seem to click, the only thing she knew is that he was a fellow member, but that was because she deduced it from his attire. "Eh?" She asked, confused.

He finally caught up to her, his chest heaving slightly. "There you are. You're finally awake, and already doing missions, huh?" He asked.

"Comment?" She asked, glaring at him, her hands balled into fists at her sides.

He blinked, tilting his head to the side. "What? What does that mean?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "Je ne comprends pas..." She told him.

"Kaycex, what are you saying? Are you even in there? It's me, Axel." He said, completely befuddled by her words...if they even were words.

"Parlez-vous Français?" She question, her eyes wide and her eyebrow still raised.

He shook his head again. "Kaycex, why are you talking like that? I don't know what you're saying." He said, reaching out to take her shoulder, but she just shrugged away. "Kaycex?" He asked again.

She sighed and then handed him her memo, half of it was in French, the other in English, of her mission; she noticed him read it and then just hand it back to her, his words once again unintelligible to her.

"Do you even know who I am?" He asked after a moment, though he realized it wasn't going to do any good since they couldn't understand each other.

"W-wait, Kaycex!" Axel called out, but it was too late, she had already left. "What was that about? It's like she didn't even know me." He spoke to himself. "Might as well head back and see what I can find out." He told himself, his own portal opening and him walking through it, a severe frown on his face.

Kaycex walked into Zexion's room, her instincts telling her to do so. She walked in and reported to him, conveying all the details in French, and then going off into a diatribe about how Axel interrupted her mission and how she couldn't understand him at all. Zexion simply smiled to himself and then sighed, and inquired as to why she came to him. She turned to him and tilted her head, realizing she did not even know the reason herself. It seemed ludicrous but for some reason he alleviated all her worries. She simply relayed that she didn't know the reason herself and he just nodded and went back to his work, she took the hint and decided to leave; her loyalty to the darkness and the organization kicking in.

Once the portal closed behind her, Zexion scribbled down a few more sentences of a report and then laid down his pen. He turned his head over to the window, seeing nothing but bleak, perpetual darkness, aside from the bittersweet and haunting glow of the moon. Turning his head to his bookcase, he saw the aged photo album once again, the gold imprint on the spine faded and barely legible. _The experiment has seemed to achieve the results we wanted, but at what cost?_ He thought to himself, tapping the papers so that they all aligned neatly. He then stood and opened a portal, appearing right in front of the Superior's door. He knocked on the door and entered when he heard the Superior respond. Zexion placed the papers on the desk, covered with a few pieces of scattered papers and reports.

"There is my updated report, Superior." He told the silver haired man. The older one nodded to him with a pleased smile and Zexion turned to leave, closing the door behind him, then returning to his room.

Meanwhile, Axel sat on his bed, contemplating his recent encounter with Kaycex since she had awoken. "What was she speaking back there? And didn't she recognize who I was? That experiment must have made her forget. Maybe I should talk to Roxas. This is very troubling." He murmured to himself, lifting himself from the bed and teleporting to Roxas' room.  
Roxas turned, noticing Axel creep out of the darkness his portal had created. "Hey." He said nonchalantly.  
"Hey. Guess who I ran into who doesn't remember who I am?" He began, crossing his arms and a very crooked frown shaped onto his face.  
Roxas smiled, having a feeling that's what Axel had wanted. "Kaycex?"  
A twitch of a smirk appeared. "Yeah. And also, here's the icing on the cake, she can't speak English."  
"Hm..." He said, sitting up and looking over at his friend. "Really? What is she speaking?" He asked, his blue eyes scrutinizing his friend.

"I don't exactly know. It was swift, most likely French. I didn't know she could speak it." Axel frowned in disdain. Roxas took his words in and leaned against the wall of his blank room,

"To be honest, Axel, how do we even know anything in the first place? We just suddenly appeared again out of nowhere, everything is back to the way it was. In addition, I feel like a separate entity from Sora now... I do not understand what exactly has been going on lately, it has been so confusing. All I know is that no one is really questioning why or how we were brought back." Roxas' voice rose at certain points, he had his usual disdain and philosophical casualness about him.

Axel crossed his arms and elevated an eyebrow at the short blonde-haired person. "What's with the sudden question of our existence?" He could not help but break into a tiny smile at short outbursts of reason and question.

Roxas just sat there in quiet discontent, obviously thinking deeply. "I mean, it's as though no one is really considering what is going on and how all of a sudden we were pulled out of the darkness and back into the light. It was just strange how I woke up here in this organization and we are all back...Don't you?"

Axel decided to go along, seeing the subject make a u-turn in the conversation. "Yeah, it's odd...and if you are right, do you have any more theories on who could have brought us back?" He wondered.

"I'm pretty sure Xehclis could have been behind the resurrection. Did she ever mention anything to you whilst she had you under her love spell?"

Axel's eyes darted down and to the side as he recalled the moments with Xehclis. Though she was very touchy around him, and not in the moody way, and fawned constantly over him, he did not seem to recall anything about a resurrection. She mostly talked about Xemnas' "demise" and how she would overthrow and destroy him. Aside from that, there wasn't much to go on.

"No. Nothing pops up immediately...You all had done some recon on her while that was happening though, right? Did you ever find anything then?"

Roxas shrugged. "The only thing Kaycex and Zexion included me in was how to defeat her and that was it..." He responded.

"Then I guess they'd be the ones to ask...I'll talk to Kaycex later, see if she knows anything." He decided, crossing his arms.

Roxas laughed, "You've forgotten that she doesn't know anything right now, remember?"

"I know, but she's gaining bits and pieces back little by little. I won't press her too much on it, but just maybe she might recall something." Axel theorized, smiling.

Roxas gave his shoulders a shrug and he drift into the shadows, allowing Axel to linger with his thoughts.

Kaycex felt the dark mist envelope like a cloak around her, it felt like silk, silk that pulled upon her life's strings and made her ache. She turned to the side, from a faraway view all you could see was a cloaked figure. She saw the area where "x-marked the spot". A rush, a screeching sound, she was inside the barn, a blonde haired girl looked around spookily, "Whoever is there, know I can protect myself." she shouted, then went back to wiping off the stable's walls. Kaycex's body lean on a wooden post, turning her head to hear her prey's movements. When she was turned around Kaycex moved her hand and then heard a crash. Her powers worked, her victim was on the ground. Shadow heartless sprung around and went in for the attack. Kaycex watched, mercilessly, as a girl was mutilated, a pink heart rising from her and into the hands from the heartless. The frail body went limp, and from her body rolled another from the shadows. Another nobody was born.

Kaycex bent down and her hand made the pale head turn, breath escaped from those delicate pink lips. Kaycex looked around and her arms made a scoop for the body, she walked through a portal and into a white room, it was judgment time from her mission. She looked around at everyone, the body was now on the bright white floor, and Kaycex looked up to face the crowd of the organization upon her.

She saw the look the red head gave her, and for some reason, she felt her chest ache; she went to look back a- "Very well, Kaycex. Well done. You obtained us the person we needed." the voice thundered. Her eyes acknowledge his every commanding being and her head nod. "J-J-e" she went to begin, but no words follow those two letters, Zexion, the look he made toward her made her chest ache again. She was about to acknowledge that pain when the darkness simply took over again.

"What shall we name her?" Xemnas boomed, "Her name shall be Shanxon, number XVII." his lips conclude with a flurry of his hand. Kaycex's head nod and Xemnas' sent a smirk her way, "The person in charge of her shall be you; dismiss everyone."

Kaycex waited until everyone was gone, even Xemnas (who probably just returned to the main white room where he resides) was absent, except one. She felt the presence behind her, an epiphany almost clutch at the back of her conscious, recognition of something from the past. She knew she withheld a loathing for the being behind her, breath was on her neck and her hair stood on ends. "Quoi?"

"Hey, what's with the strange talk again? I thought we finally got past that after you tried to attack me." Axel noted, stopping his engagement a couple of feet away from her.

"Je ne comprends pas. Tu est bizarre..." she responded in a snarky tone.

There was a lingering silence as the two glared each other down, unable to do much since neither could cross that language barrier. Realizing that the silence wasn't going to help anything, Axel cleared his throat. "Kaycex, c'mon, stop this. Talk to me." he tried again, taking another step forward and outstretching his hand.

She felt herself take a few steps back and then hit the wall with her spine as she found herself become cornered by him, all was white, and his red hair was overwhelming for her, his green eyes started to penetrate into her pupils. "Arret-" the words leapt from her lips but were interrupt by his soft hot breath; his lips only a millimeter away. She wanted to push him away, but the look in his eyes held her transfixed.

"Don't be afraid," he breathed, sliding a leather hand up her shoulder, across her collarbone, up her neck and stopping at her jaw line, the leather caressing her chin. "We've done this before, you know." He advanced his lips in a moment, swallowing hers and slithering his hands on either side of her so she could not leave. He sighed as he crushed their lips together, the scent of her hair making his nostrils inflamed.

She was about to shout when she pushed him away, "I swear Axel can't you stop!" she shouted, furious, and glaring at him.

He was not surprised when she shoved him back. He watched her face redden, her eyebrows knit together, and then he chuckled. "See, I knew you'd understand me. I just had to force it on you."

She caught herself, and folded her arms, "Look, I don't know what type of member you are to this organization or what kind of mumbo jumbo powers you might have, but you better have only made it possible for me to understand your strange language and nothing else." she commented.

Axel frowned and mimicked her stance. "You really have no idea who I am?" He questioned, anger surrounding the words like a fog.

She saw him clutch his forehead in aggravation, "Yeah, you are a member of this organization. And that is all I know of you, aside the fact you have this strange obsession with following me and repeating yourself."

"Kaycex, look, try to remember really hard! If you're speaking normally now, you should have some inkling of who I am!" his voice raised s he advanced again. "Look at me; you have to remember the forest, our talks, something!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" she boomed in his face, annoyed, "I have NO idea about what you are talking about, so shut up!"

He continued to glower at her before he finally summoned his chakrams. "I really didn't want to do this..." he began, slouching his shoulders. "But if it'll make you remember, I'll have to do it." and with that, he charged, almost gliding on the floor, heading straight for her, aimed to kill.

She bounded to the side, "Axel, stop!" she called, running out of the way.

He turned around to her, flames following and licking his heels and chakrams. He smirked and gave a deep chuckle. "You know, you're just like him...Just like Roxas." he ended with a chuckle. His stare became stone and he began to charge again.

Kaycex sidestepped and then bumped into another figure, it was Zexion, and his arm went around her.

Zexion and Axel stared each other down for just moments before Zexion stepped back with Kaycex in hand. "Stop burning a paper that has nothing to do with you." Zexion stated. Axel merely scoffed, his chakrams disappearing. "You know I wasn't going to hurt her. I can't stand her not remembering." "And it isn't going to help forcing her to remember." Zexion countered.

Kaycex's eyes quivered as she looked at both of them with a concerned gaze. "Remembering what?" she asked, moving aside from Zexion to walk forward, Zexion pulled her back, thrust himself forward, and went for Axel. A flurry of flames and darkness clouded Kaycex's eyes and something clicked in her head. She went into action and ran forward as they both went for one another, "Stop!" she shouted, going between them.

Two sets of heels clacked and screeched on the tile as they stopped, just a few feet from each other and threw their heads to her, both pairs of eyes flaming with anger.

"I'm sorry. I knew there was something I needed to remember, but-" the darkness clouded her eyes, trying to fight it, and she gripped her hair and fell to her knees, "I won't let this win, I don't want to forget you, Axel." she said, and continued gripping her neck, the leather making red marks on her skin, "Stop!" she half shouted.

Both men stopped their glares and started to run towards Kaycex's trembling and crumpled body. Zexion got to her first, kneeling in front of her and grasping her shaking wrists. Axel stopped and kneeled as well, opposite of Zexion, and grabbed her shoulders. "Kaycex, it's us! We aren't going to hurt you!" he claimed. The boys glanced back and forth between Kaycex and themselves, at a loss of what to do.

"I-it isn't you. Vexen prepositioned me to do an experiment, I said yes...Zexion should know that!" she exclaimed.

"He should?" Axel shot a harsh glare to Zexion. "Yes, I knew." "And you didn't stop her?" Axel countered. "She said yes. I didn't want her to, but she agreed." Zexion replied, looking back to Kaycex.

She continued gripping the back of her hair, "I-" she trembled a bit and her chest lunged forward as the darkness fought her will, "Is there any-anyway we can get this out of me?" she questioned, feeling only relieved in the areas Zexion and Axel touched.

Zexion continued to stare downward. "I could try to find something in Vexen's files down at the laboratory. There's possibly something there." Zexion realized. "What about her?" Axel asked. "Take her back to her room. It might take me some time to find a reversal for this." Zexion ordered.

Kaycex nodded and kept her eyes closed tight, trying to fight it, feeling Axel put his arms around her.

Zexion has disappeared within a portal in seconds and Axel got Kaycex off the floor and bundled into his arms. As much as he wanted to take the shortcut, darkness was the last thing Kaycex needed. He was slow at first, since Kaycex squirmed and trembled still, but he was soon able to keep a brisk and consistent pace down to her room. Once inside and the door closed, he started to lay her on her bed.

She gripped on his cloak and almost found herself sobbing, "Please, don't ever let go of me." she started, feeling only relief when she was with someone.

He watched her expression, fright burning in her grasp and voice. "Alright." he whispered. He reclaimed her in his arms and moved so that they both were on the bed, her laying atop of him and his arms surrounding her.

"I've been in the darkness so long, I screamed out your name countless times, but you never answered me..."

"When did that happen?" He asked.

She gripped his hand, in pain from the darkness trying to control her, "It happened right after I closed my eyes on that table in Vexen's lab. I went into this world of darkness and I was lost in a pool of-of just all this black sludge, it was like I was drowning..."

The muscles in his arms clenched around her side. "It's okay, you're not there anymore. You are not under control. You're going to be back to your old self." He tried to reassure her, rubbing his leather-covered thumb over hers.

"What happened when I wasn't here?" she asked, wincing from time to time.

He wasn't even sure what to say. Silence hung around them, aside from Kaycex's occasional whimpers. "You were gone for a few days without a word. I'd guessed you went off with Zexion, but I found you in the lab. Vexen was messing with that machine and you were passed out. I can't believe he actually threatened me..." he paused, glancing out the window. "And then I followed you on a mission, and you didn't know who I was. Or rather, if you did, you didn't seem like it..."

"I barely recall anything..." she confessed. "I felt calm at times, like someone was there...I did woke up to find that kitten beside me from ti-" she started, but then her door opened and Zexion walked in, his eyes held a small tinge of worry but it dissipated as he hid his thoughts and went blank as a nobody should.

Axel turned his head and helped Kaycex sit up with him, his free hand supporting her shoulder. "Did you find anything?" he asked.

Zexion's gaze averted to the side and then back to Axel. "The file was wiped clean. I couldn't recover anything." Zexion's face turned into a blank slate again. Axel's forehead creased. "There's nothing we can do?" Zexion's face flinched to concern for moments at Kaycex's shuddering body. "I never said that..." Zexion began, summoning his Lexicon. "We could just raze her suffering by turning her to nothing." With that, Zexion charged, white orbs flowing around him. Axel turned and kicked himself off the bed, Kaycex locked in his arms. He fell to the rough tile as Zexion obliterated a few pillows with his attack. "What are you doing?" Axel raged, trying to get to his feet as quickly as he could. Zexion said nothing, but just recovered from the landing and darted into Axel again.

Kaycex was lost in her head as soon as the drama began, and she was fighting for control, only being in Axel's arms did it help aid her in not going back to darkness.

Axel stepped to the side, almost falling backwards before grabbing onto the bed post to steady himself. He darted a few more of Zexion's attempts and was actually able to trip him at one point. Axel sought the room for some cover, but then came to one conclusion. He looked down to Kaycex and murmured to her. "Hey, stay with me, alright?" He backed up into the wall, becoming swallowed by portal. Zexion missed his chance to follow them by a few steps before he almost ran into the wall. Axel trot a short ways in the darkness before reaching the other end. Once he was through, he looked around and found themselves in a cave, small bits of light inking through the rocks above. The other rocks on the ground were covered in children's drawings. "Where are we now?" He wondered aloud as he stepped forward.

"N-no idea," she breathed hard.

He glanced around the gravel dome and noticed an encased area away from the tunnel's view. He moved over to it and placed Kaycex up against one of the rocks, still keeping contact with her hand. "Stay here, alright? I'm going to go see where we are. I'll be right back." She shot her head up to look at him, fear clouding her eyes. "Just got a few minutes. It'll be okay. Stay." He ordered once more as her got up, the warmth from his palm retreating as he let go and started toward the mouth of the tunnel.

She dove forward, grabbing his hand, "I can't let you go, it will come back!" she almost cried.

He turned around and picked her back up, setting her against the rock again and kneeling next to her. "It would be stupid to take you with me. What if you got hurt? I won't be long, let me just see what's outside, and I'll be right back. You can fight it yourself, I know you can. with every ounce of darkness, there has to be a small bit of light. Use that light."

She gripped his hair and ripped a few strands, "There." she smirked, holding it with comfort and ease, not wincing as badly.

"Ow!" He rubbed the side of his head, smirking after a while. "Alright. If that makes you feel better. I'll only be a few minutes." He stood again and made it back to the mouth of the tunnel. He summoned his chakrams in case of a sudden attack, but kept them on his sides in loose hands. He traversed the tunnel with its small turns and soon made it to the opening, covered by an overgrown bush. He could hear the rush of a waterfall nearby. He listened closely before he emerged from the greenery, and soon deemed it safe enough. He only moved a few of the branches out of the way, his eyes glancing around. Barrels were strewn around the area, and a small pool of clean water trickled down the side of a rocky wall. There did not seem to be anyone in sight. He let the branches fall back in place

and then turned back around, returning himself to Kaycex. "It seems pretty safe here, there's a waterfall right outside. I didn't see anyone, but I don't want to be careless." He sat down right next to her and let herself wrap around him, his hand reaching up to touch her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay. I'll find a way to fix this."

"Why did Zexion attack us?" she asked, feeling a bit more relieved, maybe she needed to get away from the organization.

"I don't know. That was strange. I doubt we're going to go back and find out, though." He sighed, keeping his eyes on the tunnel.

"So, are we just going to remain here?"

"For a while, until you get your sanity back."

"Sanity!" she growled, moving back, her hand on his shoulder and her head turned to give him a look.

His eyes grew, realizing what he said. "That's not what I mean, you know that! I mean you getting back your memories!"

"I have my memories back, atleast for now I do..."

"So if I let go of you, will you be alright?"

"Didn't you do that a second ago, numb nuts?"

"I'll take that as a yes." He smirked after a while. "If you're up to it, we can go check out where we are. Hiding in a cave won't protect us for long."

"To be honest I am afraid...I don't want to go back to that darkness...I was so lonely, and scared...I don't want to go back to that, or go near the Organization...I cannot stand this...Ever since I joined my life has been in nothing but turmoil. I mean, I am glad I met you. Zexion. Roxas. Demyx. But, I lost so much more, than I ever gained..."

"It will get better. We will try to get Roxas and Lexaeus to come with us, and find a different way to get our hearts back. That's the plan, right?"

"Yeah, and Demyx, I think Lexaeus will be reluctant, he is loyal to Zexion, remember? But...I feel like I did something horrible... There is this weight on my shoulders..."

"Are you talking about Shanxon? It wasn't like you meant to change her." He added after thinking for a moment.

"Shanxon?" she asked, barely remembering anything still.


	16. Chapter 15: Shanxon

Chapter 15  
Shanxon

"What do you mean I changed her?" asked Kaycex, the look on her face filled with internal distraught, she backed against a wall, her fist balled.

Axel reached his hand out for her. "Kaycex, calm down. I guess you must have..." he paused, the blunt truth almost slipping out of his mouth without thought. He then swallowed and sighed. "You must have killed her on your mission and she became a nobody, so you brought her back." he reluctantly said.

Her knees buckled beneath her and she looked at her hands, "I-I did that?"

He kneeled next to her and took her hands. "It's alright. You never meant to, it just happened."

"That isn't the point. I have always made an oath not to hurt an innocent. Nor to hurt anyone. I am not violent. I am not a nobody...I shouldn't have trusted Vexen..." then her anger rose and she glared at him, "Why didn't you save me?"

"Because we both would have become nothing. I went in and threatened him, but he had control. Besides, you should really save that question for Zexion. He was really with you the whole time."

She sighed, "Please don't bring him up. Atleast he was beside me. But I shouldn't blame either of you; it was my choice in the first place."

"We all make stupid mistakes. But you're at least fixing yours." he said, taking her hands and trying to help her up.

"I know." she walked to the edge of the cave, her hand shielding her eyes from the bright red orange sunset. She went out by the sand and knelt there, trying to find herself at peace. "I have to go back and save her, she is my responsibility."

He stood behind her and nodded. "But they probably think Zexion got rid of us."

"Then that is an advantage...I just have to figure out how to go back there without being under control. I feel as though if I went back something bad would happen. May I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure. But before you do, we are doing this together. You don't have to do this on your own, you know."

"I know. I need you to go and get Roxas, Demyx, and more importantly Shanxon. And bring them here. We will set up base at this location. And if you can, see what is going on with Zexion."

"Gotcha. Are you gonna stay here?"

"Yeah, if that is all right?"

"Yeah, of course. Just hide yourself in the cave, alright?" he ordered, opening a portal. Before he walked through, he smiled at her. "Don't talk to strangers!" he laughed, finally sauntering through the darkness.

Her lashes fluttered open, her breathing was hoarse as she took a huge gulp of air through her mouth. She looked around and saw a blue and silver haired boy. She sat up on her hands and realized she was no longer playing with her kitten in the barn. She was no longer about to brush her horse. It was then that it hit her, she had been attacked. It was also then that it hit her that she felt different. Although it had always been subconscious and almost unnoticeable, her heartbeat had ceased in her chest. Her hand went up and all she felt was this gaping pain. A hole that was yearning. That is all she felt, numbness, and yearning. She looked back to the boy. She knew that under normal circumstances, she would be both curious and furious, but in this, she felt numb. However, she acted on her previous habits and looked to him,

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?" she asked, skipping the formalities. He looked to her, almost annoyed. It was Zexion. He had taken Shanxon in as his understudy ever since Kaycex could not be there. After Shanxon was named Zexion had Lexaeus bring her to his room, he had a feeling that he would have to take care of her since he ran them off. He remembered the boom in Xemnas' voice,

_ "Since we had those two…failures eliminated, it is your responsibility to handle hers." _

He then broke free of his reminiscence and commenced with answering her,

"My name is Zexion, and you are in a place called Castle Oblivion. You are here because you were changed into a Nobody; a being without a heart, and we, the Organization 13, have decided to take you in to fulfill our wish to open Kingdom Hearts." he explained; his voice seemed more monotonous than usual.

"Uhm…Okay. However, sorry, I do not feel like helping some…thing…called Organization 13. How did I get here?" she continued.

"Well, you are here whether you like it or not," he said in a blasé tone. "You are here because the heartless had taken your heart, and since your will was so strong, your body turned into what you are now."

"How did I get _here? _I have heard about monsters from my parents, and the powers they hold. Nevertheless, how did I get here? What is this place?"

"You were brought here by one of our other members, Kaycex, and she brought you to our Superior, who gave you your name. You were not exactly conscious about it most of the time, but afterward, you were brought here. I am your mentor of sorts, and I am to teach you about us and what we do. I'll even help you on your missions and guide you until you can defend yourself."

She noticed how color formed in his face when he said Kaycex and her interest was piqued.

"Who is Kaycex? Who is the Superior? What is my name?"

"She is number XVI of our organization and he is the leader of the organization. And you are Shanxon, number XVII."

"That's nice…" she said. She looked at him and noticed how he stared at her with patience, awaiting any other questions, "What are you to this Organization? What is your number?"

"I am the leader of the Underground Members of the Organization. I am number VI."

"Well where is Kaycex? Why isn't she taking care of me since she was the one who brought me here?"

"She was ordered to be executed a while ago."

"So…she's dead?"

He ignored the question and merely stood and walked over to the door, waving his hand for her to come to him. "We need to train you. Come along." he ordered.

She stayed quiet; though she was a bit annoyed at the fact he did not answer her question. She got up to follow him and was going to until he opened a, to what she deemed "a creepy portal black hole thing", and that is when she stopped. He had to grab her by her cloaks chain and bid her to come. She followed the limb and she closed her eyes as she entered. She felt her whole body go cold as she went through; when she opened her eyes she was warm again and in a field. She looked to him,

"That is so weird." she commented.

"You'll get used to it," he reassured her. He looked around the area, getting a good mental picture of his surroundings. He then turned around to her and nodded. "Alright. We shall train you here." he announced to the younger member.

She just listened this time, deciding to appease him to get the answers she wanted. She listened to his instructions and had to ask a couple of times whether she was doing things right or not.

After some time of working with her powers and weapon, Zexion decided to have them take a break under a large tree away from the field. As they relaxed, Shanxon seemed bursting with a few more questions. Zexion noticed this and sighed lightly.

"What is it?" he asked.

She looked over the meadow before them, admiring the scenery. "Nothing. Why would there be something?" she asked, trying to draw it from him instead.

"You seem like you want to ask me something." he noted.

"Well I don't. Do I need a reason to ask you something?" she returned.

"Well, I suppose if you wanted to know something, you would need a reason." he countered.

"Exactly. So, if you need a question, what do you think that reason would be? Do you have something to tell me?" she asked, enjoying this.

"I just thought you'd be asking about Kaycex again," he sighed. He waited a moment before he continued, but then got it out. "She isn't dead. She's in hiding."

Shanxon raised her eyebrow and tried to contain her smile at being able to pull the information from him. "Details?" she asked.

"I was ordered to kill her and another member, but…I let them get away. She's hiding somewhere, I'm not exactly sure where yet."

"Why did you let them get away? Are you not what you claimed you were?" she questioned.

"As I told you before; it is complicated." he answered.

"You never exactly told me it was complicated with Kaycex…so that means you are in a relationship with her?"

"It is complicated," he repeated. "She also…has affection for another." he admitted.

"Then you need to win her over!"

He looked off, past the field. "I…really have no idea how to do that."

"Do what makes her happy. Like…Try kissing her!" she suggested.

His face fell. "I don't think that would really make her happy...The other member had already…beat me to that. And it does not seem like it went over very well."

"But that was him, not you." she countered.

"Well…what else could I do to make her happy? I just do not want to jump right in…"

"Well, I don't know her, so I can't tell you what to do." she said, shaking her head and shrugging, indicating she did not know.

"I am not sure what to do…but you are right…Maybe I…" he started trailing off, delving into his own thoughts.

"Well, you know what makes her happy. Just go ahead, make a plan, and do what you need to do. If she loves you, she'll return it."

Zexion popped out of his trance and nodded. "Thank you, Shanxon." he said.

"No problem. Another word of advice; you should probably go try to find her later. I won't tell." she smirked.

Zexion nodded again, smiling. "Alright. I'll do that."

Axel stepped through into one of the darkened hallways. The closest room was Roxas, so he decided to begin there. He opened the door [Roxas was always bad at remembering to lock his door] and saw him dozed off on his bed. He gave him a quick shove of the shoulder and then pulled him from his bed.

"Roxas, come on, we gotta go, quick!"

"What are we doing?" Roxas tried to interject, but Axel continued to drag the tiny blonde-haired person beside him.

"No time to explain!" was all he said.

The next target was Demyx, and he was not hard to find. He was in the dining hall, eating a small meal. He looked up to Axel and smiled, but then gasped, as Axel was not stopping his run...well, at least until he was a good foot from him.

"Demyx, come with us, we have to hurry and find the new member. Where is she?" Axel slurred in a rush. Demyx still looked shocked as he began to answer.

"I'm not sure. Last I checked she was in the library."

"Alright, we'll head there. Let's go." Axel said, but before they left, Roxas stopped them.

"Axel, what is all this about?" he asked, folding his arms together. Demyx also seemed to agree with this question.

Axel sighed, trying to regain his breath. "Kaycex and I have decided it's time to break free. She told me to come get you guys and the new member, too." he finished in a whole breath.

"And Zexion?" Demyx asked. Axel turned around and slouched, shaking his head.

"He tried to kill me and Kaycex. No way am I telling him anything."

The other two looked at each other with questionable gazes and shrugged.

Axel's only fear as they entered the library was the Zexion was here. He did not seem to be around and Shanxon was close to the entrance.

"Hey, Shanxon, can you come with us? We want to show you something." Axel began, walking up to her.

"Uhm, why should I trust you?" she asked, an eyebrow rose.

Axel sighed. "Kaycex needs help; she wanted me to come get you."

"Who is that? I forgot."

"She's...Y'know, about this high, brown-ish hair, most of the time angry?"

"Uhm-Okay. I barely remember her picture in the computer Zexion told me, but I cannot leave my post."

"Don't worry about that. Someone else is going to come and relieve you. We got to hurry, though."

Shanxon looked at him, "I know all about you-I don't trust you."

Axel looked to the guys, at quite the loss. He was not sure what he could do to get Shanxon to come with him. "Shanxon, this isn't a scam or anything, Kaycex just wants to see you. We won't be long, I promise." He felt like he was talking to a stubborn child who did not want to take a nap, except she was just calmer.

"Uhm. No." she responded, icily.

Axel bit his lip and looked to the guys again. "Guys? A little help here?" he sighed, desperate.

Demyx looked at her, "C'mon Shanxon, don't you want to come with me?" he smirked, winking at her. Shanxon just laughed,

"No thanks." she sighed.

Roxas sighed and looked at her, "Shanxon, if this was a scam would you expect us all to show up." he asked.

"Er, yeah." she responded, she then got up and waltzed into a portal-her intentions were to report to Zexion.

Axel dropped his forehead into his palm and sighed. "Well, we tried. We better get out before something else happens." he said, opening his own portal. "Let's move it, guys."

"What about Lexaeus?" asked Demyx.

"Being buddy-buddy with Zexion won't help us. He'd be just as stubborn as Shanxon."

Axel responded, indifferent and angry.

Demyx sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Zexion really was not all that bad-he did help you with your uh...Xehclis problem." he said, being dodgy about the subject.

Roxas did nod, "I feel there is more to him than you give him credit for."

Axel turned back, his face contorted in anger. "You didn't have to run from him with Kaycex in your arms because he was trying to kill you. Let's go, c'mon. I didn't want to leave her alone on that island for too long."

Kaycex meandered about the cave, trying to tidy it up. She used some spells to make places for beds, making a makeshift room with two bunk beds that sat on the rock formations. She played with the crystals and then sat down, unzipping then zipping back up the side of her boot zipper. She was deep in thought. She missed Zexion.

Axel and the boys hopped out of the portal and into the cave. He looked around and noticed how all the rocks seemed out of place and well...just not as they were before. "Kaycex? Are you okay?" He called out.

"Oh yeah! I am over here!" she called, standing up. She went to them, and all she saw was the trio. No Lexaeus. No Shanxon. And worst of all...no Zexion. Her expression grew dim and she swallowed something hard in her throat back.

"I take it that is all that could come?" she asked.

Axel nodded. "Shanxon didn't trust us."

She simply nodded. "Come forth, I know it looks messy here-but further in I forged bed casings and I even made a bathroom."

"You got busy when I left. Did you tire yourself out?" Axel asked as the boys looked around.

She did not know it, but he had inched close to her side, they both sat on a rock formation, watching the two boys wander about, as they checked out the area.

"No. Not really." she told him. After a few silent moments, they both uttered one another's name at the same time.

"Oh. Did you want to go ahead and say what you wanted to first?"

"N-no, you first."

"Where is Zexion?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper, the sadness evident.

"He tried to kill us. No way was I going to let him near you again." he said, his voice low and harsh.

She turned to him, her eyes having red lines in them, her expression grim, "W-what? You said you would get him back! Why isn't he here?" she asked, aggravated. "This is coming from you-you who tried to kill me! He saved me then too!"

"But look at what he's done to you! He stole you away and fed all that darkness into you and after you were cured, he tried to kill us! If I didn't move you out of the way, we would both be nothing!"

"I'm...I'm the one who accepted Vexen's proposal. I don't know why-but I did."

"I don't see why you did either. But I refuse his little servant boy to be near you. We don't know what he might do."

Kaycex simply got up and he went to follow but she extended her arm out-causing him to fall on his bottom.

"Did you do this for me? Or for yourself? I will be back later. Do not follow me." she spat, going through a quick portal that immediately closed behind her.

She wandered in the darkness, wondering where they could meet. She dug within her mind for a place he might retreat to outside of the Organization. She decided to go to the secret place where Axel and Roxas usually went. She remembers the cat that was there. Maybe she would find him again. She went to the tower and moved around to the front, there sat Zexion, he was watching the sunset. She was surprised that she knew where he would be.

"Uhm...?" she started, and he turned to her, his eyes wide, he stood up and they stared at one another for a long moment. After a few seconds, Kaycex took a few slow steps, then she walked, and then she ran into his arms. She hugged him, "I just had to run to you." she whispered to him, her head nuzzling his shoulder, her nose partially in his hood.

"I had a feeling you would come. Your scent is still faintly here." He sighed, wrapping his arms across her shoulder blades. "Are you alright? Are you feeling better?"

"I am fine, I just missed you. Why did you attack us?" she asked him, still not letting him go.

"I...I was ordered to execute you and number eight. The Superior ordered me, and I wasn't sure what else to do."

"Were you going to kill us? For sure?" she asked, "He must've done it because I broke through the collar he had on me..."

"No, you know I could never. Not to you. And more like chewed through it into pieces and spat it back out in his face."

She laughed; she had never seen him more alive. They stayed hugging one another. "Axel is super incensed with you." she told him, still gripping his back.

"I can tell. He must also be afraid of me, I expected him in the library when Shanxon told me." Zexion seemed to chuckle at his words, though you could not be sure it was a chuckle.

"No, he left me at our base, I think he was more worried that you would come and see me."

"I had thought he would be with you, hovering over you like a hawk. Seems like I was wrong for once." he shrugged, keeping his arms locked around her.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"Really?"

"Yes." he breathed.

She nodded, and then departed from him to look in his eyes. "Can you come back with me?"

"Is that really such a good idea? Besides, I shouldn't even be here; number four or the Superior might be looking for me."

She sighed, looking at him from the brim of her eyelid, "How are we going to fix this mess? We have to come up with a plan together. And I also want to speak with you on Shanxon."

"I don't know. And we will, but...I have to go back to the castle for now. They'll get suspicious."

Kaycex plead to him with her eyes, they had a shimmer in them, "When can we see one another again? We better meet up somewhere else this time."

"I'm not sure. A few more days, maybe. The next time I get a mission, perhaps." He stopped rambling and looked down at her face. He then placed his lips on her forehead and held her arms. "I have to go back. Be safe."

She was still blushing after he left, she could have sworn he took an extra whiff of her before he departed. Her heart was beating so fast she could not think straight. She realized he must have whiffed her to know full well where she would be.

She made another portal, and then disappeared to go back to the cave. When she got there, everyone was asleep, aside from Axel, who was waiting at the entrance. He looked agitated. She did not say anything and was planning to walk past him but he grabbed hold of her arm.

"Hey. No 'hi'?" He asked gruffly, not even looking in her direction.

"Hi." she responded, bluntly.

He let her go with a quick laugh and he stood. "So, what did he say?"

"He didn't say anything. I didn't see him." she made a bluff.

"You know, it's wrong to lie."

She made a grimace. How did he know? "What makes you say I am lying?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't know what you were doing at first, but after a while, it seemed kind of obvious. The way you got so enraged at the fact I didn't bring that murderer, and then you stormed off. Now you're talking fast, and your face seems a lot tighter than usual. You're hiding something, whether you're lying or not."

He took her arm again and whipped her around with him so she was against the wall of the cave, right next to the mouth. He used his free hand to hold her cheek as he closed the space between their faces. "Don't deceive me. I am not going to be mad, I was just worried. What if he was going to kill you?" he breathed; his lips trailing slowly along her jaw line.

She blushed and felt the heat coming off from him in a dance of worry. "I understand that-you can tell when I am lying? He would not kill me-I know he wouldn't." she told him, still blushing from the kiss. "Can you...give me some space?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Didn't you just listen to what I was saying? I see it in your face. I watch your subtle movements and gestures. And you couldn't know. He's an illusionist; he could make you see whatever you want. And I'm not moving until I get a clear answer from you." he commanded. He then closed the space between their bodies and began raising the heat around them.

She kept blushing, trying to move. "Anyone can lie." she responded. "I simply saw him and asked how things were and if he meant to do it. Xemnas ordered our death." she explained it and stared into his green eyes-she has never felt so awkward.

"Well, that explains a lot. But you just randomly met up with him?" he questioned, backing away, just a step, but he still held onto her.

"What did you expect? I mean, you said you would bring him back, and you did not. So, as the saying goes 'if you want things done right, do them yourself.'"

"He wasn't going to come anyways, Kaycex. Not even his new lackey wanted to come. And it seems you failed as well." he pointed out.

"With good reason. I found out why he would not have come. He is doing this to protect us. Not just me. Us. He could have hurt you and let me just get away. But, no, he let us both."

"What? That is not him, then. He would have been more than happy to wound me, and I was open quite a few times. That seems really farfetched." he scoffed.

"Well, he didn't attack you. And weren't you the one that killed him from the get go?" she challenged.

He glowered. "That's beside the point. He still isn't here and you could have gotten killed, whether you know he wouldn't or not."

"I didn't die. And he is not here based on the fact of the organization. Why can't you have some faith in him? You know what your problem is? It is the fact that you cannot trust anyone-I doubt even yourself. Especially since all you do is burn people, like some out of control fire."

He stood in silence and let go of her arm. "I trust you. If I did not, would I be waiting here for you? You told me not to follow you, and I didn't. I trust you." he repeated again.

"Then trust me when I say trust him."

His lips tightened together, his eyes became stone. "You know, he could have stopped it. He was there, right next to you, and I thought he would do something. I put trust in him, too. But look what happened. The next time I saw you, you didn't recognize me. I trusted him to protect you, but he didn't! That...is why I don't trust him. That...is why I didn't get him to come."

"No, Vexen approached me when I was not with Zexion. I was by myself-as I recall. You could have stopped it too; you could have pulled me out of it. I shouted for your name." she raised her voice, challenging him; the hurt in her eyes was evident.

"You don't think I tried? If I did it, I wouldn't be here right now! And he was there! He was the cat! He was there the whole time!" he tried in vain to keep his voice down in order to not wake the others.

"Well-then he was atleast there beside me. He stood by my side. He did as much as you did. Does that mean I shouldn't trust you either?"

His eyes held up their invisible stonewall, but his features relaxed. "I never told you to trust me. I just want you to believe me when I said I love you and that I tried. If I did stand by and I turned to nothing to protect you, would you still be upset?"

"I was making a point, I appreciate what you did, you did all you could do without leaving me-as did Zexion." her remark came to a slow stop as the middle of his sentence made an echo in her brain. "You-you love me?"

His face fell a bit and then a smile cracked. "Did you just realize that?"

"I mean, I just, and did you ever say it to me? I mean I-I...I need to go to bed, y'know?" she told him, inching like a crab against the wall, trying to make her way inside, but then his arm blocked her.

His smile turned into a smirk and he closed in on her face again. "I just said it a minute ago, didn't I? I love you."

"I got that part memorized." she said hurriedly, she tried going under his arm but he kept moving it, in the end she only became frazzled by him, and her face was as red as his hair.

He continued smirking as their lips just brushed each other, and he laughed. "Hey, that's my line." he whispered. He then plunged for her lips; gentle, but right on the spot.

Kaycex blushed and melted against him, she felt her breath coming out in a gasp against his lips. He felt so good against her, the heat on her was almost overwhelming but then she pushed him off her, she wiped her hands. "No. Do not do that." she reprimanded.

He could not hold in the small bout of laughter. "Ha-ha, c'mon. You liked it. A lot."

"Stop being so full of yourself." she spat, "Besides, I am not sure of _whom-what_, I mean what, I like..."

"I could help your decision...but another time. It is late. Let's go to bed." He sighed, a smile still molded onto his face.

She held her hand against one of the rock formations, almost squeezing it, she felt that hole in her chest again and she felt cold. She felt sick. She heard him move to go but noticed he stopped to look at her. His hand touched her shoulder. She sighed, "C-can I ask you a favor?" she asked.

"What is it? Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm afraid of the dark." she admitted, her voice cracking at one part. Her voice proved her claim was true, the terror was evident.

He raised his eyebrow in question, but dismissed it. "Then I think being a nobody is not what you should have been." he joked lightly, taking her hand. "Come on, let's go to bed."

She gripped it close, holding his hand in hers. She challenged whether she should return a kiss to him-deciding against it. She went to where she made his bed and realized it was too small for the two of them to share. He insisted on her sleeping on top of him, facing the same way. Instead she went into the bed and laid the opposite direction, her feet in his face.

Axel scoffed a bit, turning his head to the side. "Are you sure you wanna sleep like that?" he asked.

"I am sure. What? I thought you loved me. You do not love my feet I see. And I know they do not stink- I take about two baths a day." she reminded him.

He laughed. "I'm not talking about that. And I do love you. I'd just rather see your face." he admitted.

She blushed and pulled the little sheet they had over her. "Well, I am going to bed, goodnight." she told him, and then she smiled as he rested his head on her legs and wrapped his arms around her.

"Night." he whispered.

Kaycex woke up with a start, Axel was still asleep, and she was careful to move her feet without starting him. She gazed around the room, Roxas' bed was empty. She got herself up and then went to the mouth of the cave to look for him. She found him sitting on a palm tree trunk. She went over and joined him-together they watched the sunrise.

"I miss her." Roxas said, suddenly breaking off the silence.

Kaycex nodded in agreement.

"You know, when the darkness overtook me-I could not remember who she was? Nonetheless, when I was in that stupor, the only thought that kept me going was her face. Until now, I had no idea who she was. It makes me sick I forgot her." she remarked.

Roxas looked to her with a smile, "You never quite forget someone if you reminisce on their face. The fact you thought of her is enough." Roxas said, trying to make her feel better.

Kaycex looked at him from underneath her bangs and she nodded, dismissing the choking feeling she felt in her throat.

Roxas leaned back and sighed, then his eyes averted to her, they were filled with wonder, "Do you know why Axel and I are back? Why the whole organization is back? You realize we were dead once, and then all of a sudden we are alive again. It makes no sense. And I am a separate entity from Sora, which almost seems unrealistic-he is my somebody, we aren't supposed to be separate if he is still alive." he explained.

Kaycex had the realization hit her-had that old thought hit her. _How did they come back?_ she wondered to herself, she then looked to him, "To be honest," there was a sigh, "I have no idea. You'd think I'd know since I read Xehclis' journal that she would be the one who did it. However, there wasn't anything."

Roxas looked down at his gloved hands and took a sigh, "Yeah-maybe we won't ever find the answer. All I know was that all my answers were with Xarsha. Ever since, I just challenge everything." Roxas confessed.

Kaycex made a nod, almost in agreement. "I know what you mean. But, since I know Xarsha-Sarah, I know that she wouldn't want us to dwell on her for too long. Of course, she appreciates us mourning her. However, she would want you to live, to fight to find the answers with an air of positivity. She wouldn't want us to sit and be narcissistic. I miss her too-but sometimes, I just pretend she is here. Because she is with me, she always has been. Whether we have fought, whether we are separated for some time, whether our hearts are stolen from us, all that doesn't matter. She will always be here. And here." she told him, putting her index finger on his chest, and then the side of his head. He made a smile and nod, his eyes going back to the sunrise.

Kaycex continued watching until she turned and saw Axel was awake-she knew Demyx would be out for a while.

Axel came out of the cave, his eyes half-closed and a few spikes of his hair in disarray. He stretched and yawned, looking over to see the faint silhouettes of Kaycex and Roxas. He wandered over to them slowly, sleepiness still invading his body. "Hey, guys..." he yawned. "What'cha talkin' about?"

Kaycex turned to him with a thin smile. "Our lives is all." she said, in a singsong voice. The talk with Roxas about Xarsha obviously perked her up, ridding her thoughts and troubles over Zexion. Roxas nodded in agreement.

"Sounds boring. But aside from that, what's the schedule for today?" he questioned, leaning against the trunk of the tree.

Kaycex yawned, "Fight the bad guys and save the world."

Roxas laughed, finding her statement funny.

"Sounds easy enough." Axel commented, giving a quick chuckle at the end. He then looked to Roxas and smirked. "You're looking better."

Roxas nodded, "I just needed to wake up."

"Took you a while." Axel laughed. He then turned his gaze to Kaycex and nodded. "You look better, too."

"Thanks," she said, going to get up, she felt a tingling sensation go through her, as if someone was calling her. She turned to face Axel, "mind if I go off for a bit? Just to walk somewhere, I have your hair tied around my wrist to protect me from the darkness when I go through." she explained.

Axel's face fell a bit. "Are you sure? Maybe I should come with you." he suggested.

"I'm fine." she responded, her face pretty convincing. Whatever the feeling was inside her-she knew she had to meet up with Zexion, and soon.

"Alright. Don't be too long, okay?" he asked.

Kaycex let the sensation lead her, she walked through the darkness, following a tiny little light, she then crept out, finding Zexion sitting against a tree. They were at her secret area outside Yubaba's bathhouse.

"Zexion, what is that feeling I have? How did you do that?" she asked, confused; she got right to the point, skipping the pleasantries.

He did a small shrug, unsure of how to start. "I really...don't know. I was remembering your scent, trying to think that you were here. Then there you were."

Kaycex just raised an eyebrow as she went to sit next to him. She looked down at the ground, realizing how responsible she was for Shanxon. "Tell me, about Shanxon."

"Well, she seems to act a bit like you when you first got there. Confused, asked many questions. She rather likes the library, and she dislikes number VIII; it's very apparent."

Kaycex laughed, "I think it is a phase we all go through, next minute she will probably start liking him-a lot. But-I would like to get to know her myself, just tell me why the organization had me turn her into a nobody. And will you ever be able to join our side and navigate away from the Organization?" she asked, still going on about her worries. "And I am sorry for all my questions, but, I have a lot of worries on my mind and I know you would answer them and give me a clear response instead of reprimanding me for it."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kaycex, calm down. We will find a way. In addition, yes, I will get out. It will take time, but I can get out."

"Answer my question regarding Shanxon." she said, not making eye contact.

"Well, I don't believe I would know why you had to turn her, I never gave you the mission. It was probably for the fact we might become low in numbers and we needed more power." he sighed.

Kaycex nodded and sat quietly, and then she broke the silence, "I want Shanxon, is there a way you can get her out of there? Or perhaps have Lexaeus meet me somewhere with her? She is my responsibility and I am not going to let her suffer the same fate I had to. I have to carry around Axel's hair so I can travel through portals..." she explained.

Zexion looked oddly disturbed by this sentence; he forgot to respond to her questions. "His...hair?"

"Yeah, whenever he touched me the darkness went away, and we had to be separated at some point, so I just ripped a few strands to use. I know. It's disgusting. But, again, answer my question." she demanded.

He shook his head. "Yes, I can give Shanxon to Lexaeus temporarily, and say we're going for training. That should work...but I still need time to regain the Superior's trust again. Give it a day or two, alright?"

"Okay-But I want to take Shanxon with me, is that possible? I could make it look like I attacked Lexaeus with my new powers and he could say he had to get away-how does that sound?" she proposed.

He shook his head. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Shoot." she said, and then went on, "Well, Axel and Roxas and Demyx did leave-does the Superior think they all died?" she asked.

"Number VIII is supposed to be dead too, remember? As for the others, I have given them alibis...for now. I told him Vexen and I needed random test subjects and we sent Number IX and XIII to get some; perhaps something happened and they went insane and dragged Lexaeus and Shanxon with them." he proposed.

"Perhaps-wait, is Vexen on your side too? Because I am sorry, I do not want that thing near me..." she responded, being honest, a little afraid even.

He laughed, his hand over his mouth, trying hard to keep his voice from being too loud. "No, no, it is not like that. He had told me to go find some specimens, and I did, but the Superior does not know that. He thinks I asked Number IX and XIII. He isn't on our side, don't look so afraid." he stifled his laughter at the end.

"I cannot stand him... He is too much of a creep. Okay-when should I meet up with Lexaeus? I'll bring Roxas and Demyx so they can bang him up a bit." she offered.

"Hmm. Tomorrow. The sooner, the better." he suggested.

"Okay, are you going to buzz me again or is there a place I should go to meet Lexaeus?"

"Buzz you? I suppose I will do that. But be careful, who knows if we might become watched." he cautioned.

She nodded and then went to get up, "I suppose you should get back..." she advised, obviously having a tinge of regret at not being able to see him as much.

"Yes, I think I stayed longer than I should have." he stopped and moved a curl out of her face and then kissed her on her forehead again, just as before.

She blushed brightly, her face completely hot. She did not know what to say nor know how to respond, his lips were so soft against her forehead, as he pulled back a strand of her hair had intertwined in his. She held onto his hand and they stared at one another for a long while, "W-what made you do that?" she asked, shocked. She was almost surprised; could he not smell Axel on her?

"Well...I did it last time, and you seemed to not dislike it..."

"N-no! It isn't that I didn't like it-it's just unex-and and I just don't know why and I'm a little confused ri-and so much is going on!"

He held her shoulders and then bumped their foreheads together before reaching his lips to hers. At first, he just wanted to melt against her, but then he continued; brushing her lips against his and holding her chin up to look into his eyes.

He watched her eyes, listened to her breathing slow down and watched the blush on her cheeks glow. "Are you alright, now?" he questioned, his fingers still laced on her chin.

She blushed, her eyes were wide, and her breath was hot against his lips. She could almost feel the words he just spoke on her own, as if she spoke them herself. "I-I suppose." she wanted to have a snarky response for him, but something about him always mesmerized her. Her eyes could not dare meet his. She was too embarrassed. She then thought back to Axel, what was she going to do? She then looked up at him, "Why did you do that?"

"Because..." The words tugged at his throat, but he stopped, his eyes gazing past her and to the light between the trees, redirecting and organizing thoughts. "Well, because..." he could not say it, no matter how much he tried. He looked back to her eyes. "Because it's how I feel."

She blushed; their faces were still barely apart. She wanted to return his kiss, but too many things were on his mind. "Zexion, your element is illusion, how do I know that you just don't lie to everyone, even me?" she asked.

"Do you think I'm lying to you now?" he asked.

"Well, I mean," she seemed a bit wayward; "I just really don't know what to believe. I want-I know I should say my feelings are the same, but I don't know what to do, whom to believe. And it is just all so confusing. All I know-is that right now, I have more important things to focus on, things I am responsible for: like Shanxon. Then, later on, the decisions I have to make, I will decide on."

He nodded. "I see. Nevertheless, for now, leave Shanxon to me, and I'll get her to you. Then we'll plan our next move from there."

"I understand, but I expect to see her tomorrow." she almost sent him a warning look, she did not yearn for anything more than to fix the sins she wrote. "And...Zexion?"

"You will see her tomorrow." he confirmed. "What is it?"

"Thank you." she said, her voice holding a serenity he had never seen before.

"F-for what?" he questioned, trying to hold his stutter.

"Everything."

He seemed to smile, just a tiny bit. "I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow." he kissed her forehead once more and then opened a portal next to him, walking through it and not letting go of her hand until he was unable to hold it any longer.

Kaycex sighed, she looked around, gazing at the same sunlight he had stared at and then she went through her own portal and back to Axel and the gang. When she got there, they had left, apparently there was a note saying they went to go find food. She decided to make up all their ruffled beds, sorting out the sheets.

After about an hour, the guys returned, laughing and throwing coconuts to each other. Axel walked into the cave's mouth and smiled when he heard bustling from inside. "Kaycex?" he called.

"Oh! Yes?" she called, in her cloak that was clean-she had also taken a shower in the mean time. She approached all of them with a hug. "All you guys brought...were coconuts?"

Axel pointed to Demyx. "And a few mushrooms. There wasn't much."

"Well-anyone know how to fish? I won't eat it, but I know one of you needs it so we...non fish eaters can have our fruit." she said.

Demyx raised his hand and already went towards the shore, "I'm on it!"

"You don't like fish?" Axel chuckled, tossing a coconut her way.

She dodged it-she was never good with catch, Roxas caught it for her, and then she nodded, "I loathe it."

Axel sighed. "Well, I'm glad someone can fish, I'll cook them when they get here. I'd starve without some meat." he sighed, leaning back.

"I knew you would say that." Kaycex laughed, she then looked up, "I need some volunteers to go with me somewhere tomorrow; I am retrieving Shanxon."

Axel immediately raised his hand. "I'm in."

She half smiled, Roxas looked to her, he was rather confused, but she only gave him a small glance of acknowledgement-Roxas got the hint. Kaycex looked to Axel, "That's fine I guess-if you go with me."

"Of course I will." he said, very determined.

Kaycex felt a little pressured, she did not know what to do when it came to the both of them, "Okay!" was all she responded with, her voice a little more optimistic than usual. It was such to hide her underlying feelings.

Axel smiled, nodding his head. He seemed glad she was more chipper and returning to her normal state of mind. Night fell, and after everyone ate, Axel called on Kaycex for a quick moment alone. Kaycex went to the shore's edge with Axel; she sat in the sand alongside him.

"So, you seem to be doing better." he began.

"Yeah-I guess I am. I'm just excited to meet Shanxon."

"That's good. So will he be there, too?"

"Yeah, he'll be there." she responded, drawing shapes in the sand. She started to draw a little figure of herself.

"I see." he sighed in a defeated tone, laying back into the sand. "Where are we meeting up?"

"Not sure, he will let me know, I can feel him. It is a little weird." she commented, still adding

He seemed to chuckle at this. "What? How does that happen?" he asked.

"I don't even know." she responded, she then blushed as she heard him move to her other side so he could start drawing as well.

He scribbled with his gloved hand next to "sand" Kaycex a small version of himself, looking at Kaycex with a heart above his head.

Kaycex felt a tinge of guilt and sighed, trying not to show her sadness. "That's sweet of you." she told him, going to look at the sky.

He looked to her, something seemed wrong now. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it is nothing, I am just," she thought for a moment, trying to come up with something that was not a lie, but was not the whole truth, "I am worried of what Shanxon would think of me..."

"Why? It wasn't exactly your fault." he tried to cheer her back up again.

"That is true," she responded, "but it has nothing to do with that, it is more of if we will get along or not..."

Axel scoffed. "She acts like you, I doubt getting along will even be a small factor."

She gave a hearty laugh, "Really? You think so?"

He doodled a little more in the sand. "Yeah, I do."

She looked over, curious, but he kept blocking her with his elbow, "Hey! Lemme see!" she argued.

"No, not yet!" he countered; "It's not done yet."

She made a gruff growling noise and still fought with his arm. She could barely budge him! "Ugh!" she sighed, eventually just hanging there as her hands still gripped his arm.

"And...done. Alright, you can look now." he smirked and lifted his arm. Behind it, there was a Kaycex figure and an Axel figure, and the Axel figure was holding out a heart to the Kaycex figure.

Kaycex looked at the two figures and immediately guilt set in. She looked at him and then sighed, "You are really trying to win-aren't you?" she asked.

"What? Win what?" he asked, trying as hard as he could to play stupid.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Your tricks won't work on me, you know I am not stupid..."

He sighed. "Well, can you tell me it's working somehow?"

She simply sighed, not answering him, she thought for a moment, unsure. "I-I don't know.."

"So you really love him so? After he tried to kill you, not once but twice?" he asked flatly.

"I-I..." she sighed, "I really don't know that either."

He said nothing, and got up, his hand erasing the drawing in the sand. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." he said monotonously.

Kaycex stayed where she was. She felt as though she were being stabbed with every step he took, and then she got up, turning to him, her hood now over her head, shadowing her face, "Axel."

He stopped. He never turned, but he just stopped.

"The truth is...Well, the truth is... I love you. But," she found her hand coming to her lips, contemplating everything, "I also-I'm afraid. A part of me also loves him too."

"Make a choice." he hissed.

She sighed, trying to come up with a point, "You know, they say, that if you truly love someone, you will be happy no matter what they do. That you will go through anything for them, even if it involves setting their own thoughts and intentions aside." When she said that, although she felt so much for Axel, she immediately thought of Zexion, he did so much for her; although, she did not want to trust him, a part of her did.

He stood, unmoving, unspeaking. "Even if you do...Can you still forgive him?"

"I forgave you. Didn't I?"

His fists clenched and he began to walk off again.

She simply watched him saunter off. Soon after, she followed, ending up bunking with Demyx, but sleeping with her feet in his face. He put his sitar between them and tried to make sure that there was plenty of room, deciding to sleep on the outer edge so she could be more comfortable with the inner edge.

"Hey, Demyx?" she whispered.

Demyx looked over at her, a smile on his face, "Yeah?"

"Thanks, for being a good friend I mean. I really appreciate it. You have always stuck with me, ever since that one time in the bathroom." she said, feeling sentimental.

Demyx felt a little uncomfortable but immediately dismissed it, becoming happier, "It was no problem!" he whispered, ruffling her hair and then immediately going to sleep and snoring.

Through the cracks of the cave, Axel glared at the little beams of light. Hatred was never his style (or so he thought) but tonight's conversation just burned him up, figuratively speaking. He was able to sneakily turn over and catch a small glimpse of the girl who was setting flames to his world. The sad thing was, he did not know what to do. In time, the light turned to dark in his eyes and he finally submitted to his mind's needs.

Kaycex awoke with a startle when that feeling went through her. She looked outside and it was not even dawn yet. She went and approached Axel; he was already awake and simply stared at the ceiling, not moving from his bed, "Did you want to come?"

A small sigh escaped him and he sat up. "Yeah, I volunteered."

She went through a portal and appeared with Axel in some sort of huge field, there were flowers everywhere. It must have been a new world, hardly touched and recently discovered by the organization, for her cloak did not activate and disguise her. She looked across the field and saw three figures approach: Zexion, Shanxon, and Lexaeus.

Zexion felt the tingle in his spine and he turned to Kaycex. Lexaeus and Shanxon followed suit and walked towards them, a relaxed tension in the air...Until Zexion realized that Axel was right behind Kaycex.

Kaycex met the group in the middle; Axel barely tracked behind, his hands in his cloak pockets. They stopped when they were two feet away, Lexaeus laughed to lighten the tension, "Kaycex, it has been a while." he said, keeping the proper decorum as Zexion requested of him.

Kaycex looked to Zexion, feeling relieved he went through with everything; she held out her hand and smiled, "I'm Kaycex! You must be Shanxon!" she said heartily, having a warm and earnest smile on her face.

"Yes. Am I supposed to go with you? Zexion has told me all about you."

Kaycex made a tiny laugh, appreciating her return of a handshake. She then removed her hand, "You are welcome to come join us." Shanxon looked to Zexion who made a nod, and then Shanxon crossed the space between them to join the duo. Kaycex looked at Zexion and gave him a small smile. Awaiting his response.

"I thought Numbers IX and XIII would be joining you?" he asked at first. Before she answered, he shrugged it off with a small wave of his hand. "Don't worry, number VIII will be just enough for Lexaeus."

Kaycex pulled Shanxon aside and Zexion joined to watch them, Axel at first looked confused, but then took the hint.

"Alright, a little warm up," Axel began, summoning his chakrams. "To the death or is this just round one?"

Lexaeus smirked, "I would gladly choose the first-this is just to make me roughed up for the superior."

With weapons out and the breeze fierce, both men began to charge at each other. Axel landed a nice blow onto Lexaeus' forearm, but he quickly shook it off and swung his ax in a slow and sluggish manner, giving Axel enough time to duck under it and give another blow to his leg. In turn, Lexaeus tried to bring his ax down with a convincing mighty force on Axel's head, but Axel was just too quick for the giant and quickly sidestepped it. It went on like this for a small amount of time, perhaps ten or fifteen minutes; Axel receiving some bruises and cuts himself, but Lexaeus had gotten a good deal of damage before Zexion called out; "Alright, I think that's enough."

During the fight, Zexion stole a glance from Kaycex, and he whispered to her; "You don't smell like him as much today." Afterwards, he stood and called out to the fighting duo to stop.

"I think the Superior will be convinced enough, regardless of where the damage came from." he noted after looking over an exhausted Lexaeus.

Kaycex felt weird, noticing how Zexion was short with her-it almost hurt her. Shanxon watched as Zexion approached the two men. Kaycex went over to Axel, "Are you okay?" she asked.

Axel was leaning over, panting. "Yeah, peachy." he sighed.

"Okay, good." she said, lightly laying her hand on his back. "Good job." she complimented. Then she looked at Lexaeus, "Thank you." she told him, he simply gave a slight nod in return.

Zexion nodded to Lexaeus and then strolled over to Kaycex, his lips in a hard and small smile. "Alright, the dirty part is done. I will head back to the Superior and tell him what happened. Once I report, I'll leave-I assume he'll want me to go find the meaning behind all this-and I'll come back. Then we can start our true objective." he announced, the plan repeating itself in his mind.

"Yes, we can all plan together." she announced, looking to everyone. Shanxon nodded, and so did Lexaeus.

Axel regained his breath and nodded stiffly with the rest. Zexion nodded to him, but Axel just glared. "Alright. I'll return soon." Zexion said, opening a portal and disappearing quickly behind it, but not before giving a small smile to Kaycex on the sly.

Kaycex watched him go, that feeling came back in her throat. It was as if she could not be separated from him. She then turned to Shanxon,

"Well, Shanxon, welcome to the group! This is Axel-I know you two have met previously." she explained. Shanxon turned and gave Axel a sideways smile, "Hi." she simply said, keeping it short.

He waved back, but his expression did not change. "Hi. Glad you're on our side."

Shanxon just raised her eyebrow, finding his angst mood dreary. She turned to Kaycex and whispered in her ear, "I have SO much to inform you on." Kaycex simply tilted her head at her, raising her own eyebrow, and Axel just watched the two with that same angry look on his face. Kaycex made a portal and looked back at the two, "We best leave this world, we have to touch up on our base."

Axel stretched out his arm, worked his shoulder around in circles a few times, and then nodded. He then approached Kaycex and the portal. "Alright, let's get going."

She walked through with the two of them, Shanxon stayed close to Kaycex and they appeared at the base. Roxas and Demyx was waiting for them, they bounded up and Shanxon was introduced to Roxas, she liked him all right, but when she saw Demyx she let out a tiny laugh,

"You need to shave da lawn." she teased, pointing at his hair, he looked sad at first but then she gave an empathetic smile, "Not that you don't look good." she added, trying to sugar coat it.

As the rest of the group laughed, Axel tried to chime in, but his laugh was halfhearted. His mind could not be distracted from the fact that within a few hours, he would be back, she would swoon and they would leave together. As much as he wanted to, he could not avoid that fact.

Kaycex went into the cave with Shanxon and went to build her bed compartment, Demyx aided in that and soon they were done. Axel and Roxas were on a palm trunk outside, and soon Demyx went to join them, he was ran off by Shanxon who asked Demyx for some alone time with Kaycex.

Shanxon and Kaycex laughed as they compared members of the organization to animals for their own humor. They were having innocent joking when Shanxon broke the silence, "Soo..."

Kaycex looked to her, "Soo?" she asked, confused.

"About that news I had for you... Well, Zexion was the one who trained me since you 'disappeared'. And he was constantly mentioning you...do you guys have something between you...going on?" she asked, her expression and eyes full of interest.

"Well, it's kind of complicated...We are but we aren't." Kaycex explained.

"What do you mean?" she asked, making an emphasis on her vowel sounds.

"Well, I am stuck between both Axel and Zexion. They both have always been there for me, but the thing is, I am not sure if Axel truly loves me or loves himself...if that makes sense? Like, I feel as though Axel doesn't truly love me. And then with Zexion, I just, he is the element of illusion, how do I know what is true or what isn't?" she responded.

"Well, I don't really know either of them. Don't ever put your trust completely in someone until the time is right. However, I can say, that whenever Zexion talked about things, you know, he has that 'nobody' look on his face, but, when the topic hit you, he lights up. Not only that, but he sorta asked me for advice..." Shanxon relayed.

Kaycex tilted her head, "Advice? And really, he did?"

"Awww, yeah he did. He asked me for advice because, you know, I am a pretty girl, and would know the answers to questions such as the one he asked; plus, I don't look like some lightning beetle like that one girl-I forgot her name."

"HAHAH, Larxene?" Kaycex laughed at the realization, "Yeah, that's true. But what is this advice he asked you about?" she proposed.

"Okay-so he came up to me, before he left to go see you, and was all embarrassed. I had asked, 'Why're you blushing?' and he was, well, at first, dodgy about it, but then he asked, 'What would make Kaycex smile?' and I told him, 'Kiss her on the forehead! Show her more affection, show what you're thinking, how you think about her.' And, yeah. He told me he did-how'd it go?" Shanxon asked, excited for Kaycex.

Kaycex simply blushed and that is when the two girls laughed in unison, their cackle echoing out of the cave.

"Back to it being complicated. I like Axel fine, but not for you. He seems too stuck up, and well, he just doesn't seem to care about you as much as Zexion does." Shanxon said, relaying her opinion about the situation. Little did they know, Axel was standing right there at the mouth of the cave, watching them. They had been so immersed in their little laughter world, that they blocked out everything else.

Axel's eyes grew wide at these words and his anger took on a completely new form. His hands almost crushed the rock that he was holding onto for balance and his legs just propelled him forward. Sand normally absorbs sound, but his footsteps were easily recognizable. He moved through to the beds and stood before the girls, his mouth in a tight line and his eyebrows knit together very close.

"So, what are you two talking about?" his voice was low and obviously perturbed.

Kaycex and Shanxon awkwardly stared at one another, and then looked back at him, surprised.

His gaze then turned harshly to Kaycex. "Do you think he's better? Do you?" he screamed.

"I-I don't kno- Axel you're overreacting and taking it out of context." Kaycex responded, her body almost shaking from the surprise.

"Why were you spying on us anyway?" Shanxon said, her eyebrow raised and her lips in an angry shape.

"I am not! I heard what she said!" he growled. "And you, you stay out of it; you don't know how I feel about her!"

"Why are you speaking to her like that? She was only trying to help, and plus, you didn't hear all I said!" Kaycex countered.

"Well, I heard enough, and evidently from the way you're acting-you just proved my point." Shanxon said, her voice having a tinge of anger.

"Then what did you say to her?" he asked in a disgruntled tone, completely ignoring Shanxon's remark.

"Uhm, that I am stuck in between the two of you because you both make things confusing." she remarked.

"It didn't seem that way last night."

"Yeah, well, you're not me." Kaycex responded.

"That's not the point! The point is I love you, and it sickens me to see you swooning over someone who tried to murder you! What do you see in him?"

"Didn't you try to do that too? You did what you had to do at the time, which is the same way for him! The superior ordered our deaths! What else was he supposed to do! He can provide Intel. And not only that, atleast he gives me enough respect to back off and let me decide and give me time to think! Although, you murdered him previously, for your own self, and not only that, but he can smell you all over me! And you think you are suffering! Imagine him! However, no, Zexion has enough cordiality in him, to be. PATIENT!" Kaycex countered, going to stand up.

"Kaycex, all he will do is lie to you! Have you forgotten he's an illusionist! You'll do nothing but hurt yourself and become his slave! His illusions will turn you to nothing and you're really stupid for believing him!" he screamed.

"You're just jealous that you probably couldn't make Kaycex swoon like Zexion can." Shanxon said, tilting her head with a smile.

"What, you mean play with her desires until he finds what works? Yeah, I'm jealous of his ability to manipulate."

"Aren't you the one who practically manipulated the whole organization? Just because he utilizes illusion doesn't mean he is the only one that can lie and manipulate. Everyone is capable of doing that." Kaycex spat.

"Well, he seems to be the best at doing it. Listen to me, Kaycex. He. Doesn't. Love. You."

"How do you know that? For sure?" asked Kaycex. "Why would he go through all thi-" she stopped herself, and then all her what-ifs sprang into her mind, "Ugh! Y-you just! How about, instead of doing this, find evidence and then prove it, until then..." she said, giving him a look, but then she got up and stormed out. Shanxon looked at Axel and shook her head.

Axel gave a quick glare to Shanxon and walked to the other side of the cave, his mind and chest heavy. His thoughts raced and some even clashed into each other, and for a while, Axel was just as unsure as Kaycex was. Time soon took its toll and he ran out of the cave, searching for her. He then found the guys where he had left them. "Hey, did you guys see Kaycex?" he asked breathlessly.

Roxas looked to him, and then to the sand, Demyx scratched the back of his head, "She went to go explore the island, she didn't say where she went-well, she doesn't really want us to tell you..." Demyx admitted, nervously.

He sighed. "Obviously. Alright, I'm going to go find her." he announced, running along the shoreline.

Kaycex was walking around the whole island, picking up shells and then throwing them into the water, she even interacted with a few birds she found in a cove. She then went back, Axel was nowhere and soon everyone went to bed. Kaycex stayed up for Axel. He had not returned so then she decided she would walk around until she found him. She had walked for a while, and then she found him in the sand, laying flat on his back. He was staring at the stars. Kaycex approached and laid down next to him, he looked roughened up and in pain.

"Hey." she said, quietly, almost a whisper.

Axel sucked in air and hoarsely said; "Hi."

"What are you doing here? On the ground?" she asked.

"Well..." he began, letting out air."I was looking around the island for you, since you told the guys to not tell me where you went. Therefore, I looked everywhere, and then...my muscles just gave out. I didn't think it was possible for a nobody."

She looked over at him, her eyes held guilt in them. "I'm sorry I am not someone with their head quite straight. I am sorry it is hard for me to choose. I really am, if I could do it, I would."

Axel was quiet for a long while. "No...I was stupid. I can't say I love you when I don't let you find what makes you happy."

She gave one of her modestly cute laughs and then sighed; she began tracing a few constellations. "I don't know what makes me happy. I guess I just have to wait..." she told him.

"Then...I'll be patient." he sighed, turning his head to smile at her. "Still mad?" he asked, but then stopped her. "I shouldn't ask that, of course you are."

She looked over at him, tilting her head so her view could be on him. A part of her wanted to be held against him, as it normally went, a part of her wanted to melt her lips against his. However, she did not feel it would be right. She knew she loved Axel-but she also knew she loved Zexion. "Of course not. I get over things easily. Especially if I care about someone, you have to accept who he or she is. And I don't blame you."

"Thanks...but you know...I'm still sorry. I shouldn't have put up such a front. I still believe in what I said, but...I shouldn't have exploded like that." he claimed, remorsefully.

Kaycex then got up, "Come on, let's go back." she explained, she helped him up and he did not remove his hand from hers.

"This doesn't mean I'm going to stop fighting." he warned with a gentle tone and a smile.

She gave him a smile back, an honest smile. She then went back and they both went to bed, Kaycex crawled into a bunk with Shanxon, they both fell asleep while whispering amongst themselves.

Axel lounged on his back, his muscles crying for mercy as he tried to ignore the dull pain. The moon was high again and light poured into the cave with a gentle air flowing by. He felt his mind become lighter, the thoughts finally directing themselves and not running into each other, but the weight on his chest would not leave. Axel concluded that it might have been the reason he could not sleep, but then Zexion flashed in his mind, and Kaycex's smile was right next to it. He erased the thought and turned his head to Shanxon's bunk, watching Kaycex's back rise and fall. The weight on his chest seemed to let up and sleep came easier to him.

Zexion awoke earlier than he thought he would, even before any of the other members would be. With an early start, he hurried to get ready and meet up with everyone else. Lexaeus had made his escape late last night and Zexion told him he would not be far behind. Of course, possible situations rolled through his mind, and as much as he dismissed them, they kept passing by. In time, Zexion pretended to be heading toward Vexen's lab, but instead took a quick turn around a corner and disappeared into a portal. Little did he know, Larxene was following awfully close, like a pending storm cloud...

Within the darkness, Zexion stood still, Lexaeus right behind him. Zexion focused his power on finding Kaycex's scent. Once he found a good strain of it, they followed it and ended up on the beach.

Here, Kaycex's scent was very noticeable and they were able to follow it around a tree and past the waterfall to the mouth of the cave. Noise was heard inside, and Lexaeus pointed out that one of them was Kaycex's. Following the path inside, they arrived to the hideout.

Kaycex found herself slightly moaning when she awoke. She immediately sat up in complete embarrassment. She looked around, everyone was still asleep. She then slowly got out of bed as the tingling sensation in her chest led her outside. She saw that Zexion and Lexaeus were there. "Welcome!" she whispered. Her attitude was obviously perkier and she was excited to see the two. She gave Lexaeus a little hug and then looked to Zexion, deciding a small hug was suitable for the moment. She then looked to Lexaeus. "I will get your room arrangements by the end of the day. There is a waterfall nearby you can wash up in for the time being. That way you can be ready to move in. Same to you Zexion, if you even need to shower." she said, examining the two. Zexion had already showered...Lexaeus had not.

Zexion nodded as Lexaeus walked off, taking the hint, and Zexion stood across the path from Kaycex. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take this long." he whispered to her.

"It's fine." she whispered back, but then she crossed the distance again. It was so nice to be close to him. She had never done this before except in her sleep. She held onto him and sighed.

He slowly brought his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair. "...I missed you." he whispered.

She felt overwhelmed; he had never brought his arms around her before as he did just now. She blushed bright red, even more red than Axel's hair. She wanted to pull back but the grip he had on her was strong, all she could do was return the hug. "What made you do that? You've never done these things before..." she started, but then remembered Shanxon had given him advice on what would make her happy. Therefore, she believed that was it.

"Well...I thought you'd like it," he admitted. He then let her go and smiled slightly. "Alright. Do you know much about the island? Think you might want to show me around?" he asked.

"Sure!" she stated, trying to avoid the topic of her feelings for him. She grasped his hand and then excitedly pulled him toward the east side of the island. They walked around, Kaycex pointed out several areas of interest and they continued walking along the shore. She saw the forest and looked to him, averting her gaze from the trees. "We should explore the forest sometime later." she pointed out, still walking slowly with him. They walked so slow that the sand almost engulfed their boots with each step.

"This world sure does seem untouched except for the obvious alterations," Zexion pointed out. "You haven't encountered anyone here, have you?

"Nope." she responded, and then she looked at him curiously, "Why?"

"It just seems like others inhabited this place, and they're gone when you arrived here." he explained, looking among the trees in thought, though he was really trying to dilute the thoughts of her and him together.

"So..." she started. If she were with Axel, she would probably have ended up in the sand already. They would have been rolling in the sand together. She shook her thoughts of him and then started unzipping her boots. "You're it by the way!" she informed with a smirk. She threw her boots behind her (she did not think someone would steal them, so she left them there) and then she darted, skirting sand behind her.

He was taken from his thoughts too fast when he heard the zippers being undone. "What? Kaycex, where are you going?" he called, chasing after her.

"You have to catch me!" she called, turning her head only slightly to see him running after her, his chains flying back and forth.

"Catch...?" he seemed to slow down a bit, wondering why she was acting this way. She began to get farther away and Zexion tried to pick up the pace as he chased her along the shoreline and past the dock.

Kaycex continued running until she tripped and fell face first in the sand, her face was bright red. She had never been more embarrassed in her entire life. She turned around and before she knew it, he was already by her side, acting as though he were going to check her vitals.

He began to wipe the sand out of her face and hair, and even brushed off her shoulders. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Why did you do that?"

She gave him a tiny glare, "It wasn't like I meant to do that." she commented, she then sat up and wiped herself off, giving a tiny laugh as she got the last bits of sand out of her hair.

He sighed as the sand then fell on him. "That's not what I meant. I mean when you just ran off."

"Oh!" she said, now understanding. "You know, I was just playing? Rather like, how you and Demyx like to play twister at times. It is kind of like that. You know, tag?" and she smiled as she saw the realization hit him. She knew he must have felt silly, for his cheeks grew a little red.

"Well, you know, it just seemed quite random that you ran off like that when I was trying to be serious." he chided, standing and looking away. He then looked to her and his lips formed a small smile at her.

She raised an eyebrow, "Nice try at an excuse, but you were simply assessing the area. And not only that but it seemed like you didn't have any more questions." she said, raising her index finger at him, trying to act as if she were a snob, evidently mocking him. She then returned his smile.

"Well, if you feel that way," Zexion shrugged, walking past her, but then lightly tapping her shoulder. "You're it." he then dashed off toward the slab of rock that separated the parts of the island.

It took a second for her to recover when she realized what was going on. She then bounced up, a little dizzy, and then ran behind him. She decided to play cheater and then went through a portal to appear right beside him, although it was a good move, it did sap a bit of her energy, but she used the last of it to tackle him. She thought she would put him on the ground but he actually just caught her. Her eyes squinted in aggravation, but soon they went wide and relaxed, as she smelt him for the first time. His sweet scent went into her nostrils and she almost made a little sound of approval as she sighed out.

"What was that sound?" he asked, sitting her and himself up. She still seemed a bit subdued under his scent.

"Oh-I-I uhm, ha-ha!" she said, going into an outburst of laughter to hide what she was really doing. She still had her guard up.

His eyebrow lifted a few centimeters and he watched her. "Are...you sure you're alright? You weren't really hurt from your fall?"

"Oh yeah, I mean, I landed on you." she responded, waving her hand to indicate she was fine.

"Yes, you also cheated." he teased to her, giving a harmless glare.

She smiled, "I didn't cheat, and I simply utilized the...Uhm...tools I withhold. That's all." she responded, innocently.

"Oh? Well then, from now I on I forbid you using these 'tools'." he smiled.

She gave a smirk, and the courageous side of her crawled so that either of her hands were at his side, her face was only a few inches away from his, "What do you suggest I do, then?" she asked, having a smirk when she noticed his nervousness.

He leaned in, almost giving in to what he wanted, the one thing he desired most, but he stopped, leaning back and looking away. "I...suggest we finish walking around the island and then go back to the group. The sun is pretty high; everyone must be up by now."

She started giggling, noticing how flustered he was.

He stood, looking around for a moment to try to remember where they were. He held out his hand for her. "C'mon, let's go."

She sighed, obviously wishing he would not ignore her signals. "You know..." she started, trying to find the right words.

Axel hid within the shadows of the trees and watched the two as they talked and started to head back to the base. Axel listened in closely. "What is it?" Zexion asked.

"I-uuh, never mind." she told him, starting to play with her hair. Her guard went back up, and now she felt incredibly nervous. Moreover, embarrassed at her previous actions.

Zexion turned back around to her. "Is there something on your mind?"

"I guess. Well, there is someone on my mind..." she explained.

He strode a few steps closer to her, whispering. "It's someone important to you?"

She blushed, as his face got closer, so then she copied his movement from earlier, with a tiny smile on her face, she bounded forward, "We best get back to the group." she chided.

Axel smiled when he heard her words. "Well, if you are sure...?" Zexion asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

She nodded, looking at his uncovered eye, she asked, "What is on your mind?" she asked.

"Someone." he replied simply. Axel looked over and a snarl grew on his face.

Larxene walked up to Axel, a smirk on her face, a pale yellow folder filled with documents were in her hand, "You might be interested in this." she gave a whisper.

Kaycex was about to go back to looking to the ocean when Zexion sniffed the air, his eyes looking like steel. "Are...you okay?" she asked.

Axel turned around, shocked. His sleeve caught on a branch and it rustled as he fought to get it free. "Larxene, what are you doing here?" he whispered. Zexion turned in the direction of the rustle, the scent was apparently coming from there. "Go back to the hideout, Kaycex." he ordered.

Kaycex looked to where Zexion's gaze was, she raised her eyebrow when she saw nothing but trees and a few birds flying. "Is something wrong? I don't want you to endanger yourself by going on your own..." she admitted.

Larxene looked outside and noticed Zexion's stare, she then looked back at Axel, "Look, I know all about you and Kaycex's little going-ons. I am interested in finding my heart too and as usual, I do not have much loyalty to Xemnas. I have documents here, documents that Zexion had on Kaycex. They were planning to use her for the Organization's purposes. In addition, not in a good way. Xemnas was wanting her for himself, and Zexion has been helping." she sneered, finishing with a smirk.

"What? Are you sure about that?" Axel asked in disbelief as he grabbed the folder from her hands and began flipping through it. The information seemed legit, and it was all there. "How did you get these, anyways? It's not exactly your M.O. to sneak around for information, that's more like my job." he noted.

"Don't worry about me, I'd rather you not get hurt," he said, taking her arm and leading her away from the forest to the shoreline. Once they were a good distance, Zexion whispered. "Larxene is here, Axel is with her."

Kaycex looked to him, she knew Axel did not like Larxene, but she wondered how she got here. Kaycex tried to die down the thoughts she had in her mind but then sighed, "What do you think they could want?

Larxene smiled, "Well, I did it for you, but I do have one condition." she said, raising her index finger.

"I don't know. I intend to find out though, but not with you here." Zexion explained, his hand grasping Kaycex's. "What?" Axel spat after a while of silence.

Kaycex sighed as he drug her to the base.

Larxene smiled, "You will allow me to join your group. And Marly too."

Axel stared between the folder and Larxene, glaring between one and the other. "Fine. This will expose the dirty rat for what he is. She'll believe me now." he sighed.

Larxene gave a small smile, "Plus, for a moment, I actually felt some empathy for the girl. As surprising as that is. Plus, I don't want Xemnas to have something that will keep us from having our hearts." she explained.

"It is surprising. Not a bad change, but it is surprising." he smirked. "Alright, this way. They already left."

Larxene followed behind, a cackle going on in her head.

Kaycex sat on a log with Zexion as Lexaeus churned a fire. Demyx had idle chitchat with him and Roxas was drawing stuff in the sand. Kaycex kept squirming, obviously nervous about the Larxene situation.

Axel sauntered in with the file in hand and Larxene was right behind him, her crazed grin enigmatic. "Good afternoon, everyone. Meet the new member of our little resistance, Larxene." he introduced.

Kaycex raised an eyebrow at what was going on. Lexaeus simply turned to her and nodded, before acknowledging the look on Zexion's face. Demyx's smile turned to a frown, and Roxas' look was of complete surprise. Shanxon looked up from where she was and her mouth turned to a grimace, she hated that lightning bug, and then she laughed aloud to herself. Roxas looked to Larxene and broke the silence, "Welcome."

Zexion's face fell, but still retained some respect and gave a tiny nod. "As a welcome gift, Larxene gave me this," he held up the file. "It contains some interesting information for one of our members."

Kaycex raised an eyebrow at them, and everyone was quiet, she felt Zexion shift his weight in nervousness. She looked to Zexion, confused, but then she looked back as Axel continued to talk.

"This folder contains plans that the Master of Illusion has been hiding for quite some time. In here, it says that he and the Superior had quite a few plans for Kaycex after Xarsha died." Axel smirked as he watched each of the other's faces change.

Kaycex felt all the blood drain out of her body; she knew her face must have been white. She turned to Zexion, "I-is this true?" she asked him. Then Axel went on, reading all the plans they had, how they were debating on whether using her powers to destroy everything or whether to use her as a sacrifice. Kaycex felt herself almost begin to shake, "I-Is this true!" she whispered, she kept it at a whisper, for if she went louder, she might have yelled it.

Shanxon looked at Kaycex with Sympathy, Demyx just looked surprised, Roxas looked to Zexion with eyes of destroyed hope, Lexaeus' head down turned and his eyebrows had furrowed, and Larxene held her hand to her lips as she fought back a laugh.

Zexion stood and held Kaycex's shoulders. "Listen to me, Kaycex, I never-" Axel intervened. "I told you he was just going to deceive you, Kaycex. And this proves it."

Kaycex looked him deep in the eyes, her upper teeth were pinching her bottom lip as she fought back yelling, a lump was in her throat, she then found words to talk, "E-explain yourself." she told him, getting up. She wanted to go, but she had no idea where she could go.

"I never wanted to, I promise! The Superior just had ideas and-" "And you decided to go along with it, and you kept a whole file on it." Axel argued.

"Did you really agree to that, Zexion?" she asked.

"No, that's not what happened exactly, but-" "But this stuff has been updated, even as of recently." Axel interrupted again, holding up a piece of paper.

Zexion glared, but then looked back at Kaycex. "Kaycex, why would I do this to you? It doesn't make sense."

"What also doesn't make sense is the fact that you would hide this from her." Axel countered.

Kaycex pushed Zexion out of her face and glared at him,

"What do you mean why? The evidence is right there," she pointed, "so, do not even try to hide it now, fuss up! Tell me everything. Tell me why you did this. And tell me everything, or else I will force you out of here or turn you into darkness." she threatened.

"Kaycex, I never wanted to do this to you! The Superior took a liking to you, especially once he heard your power changed. I couldn't stop it, even if I wanted to!" Zexion tried to explain, but he was not sure whether he was doing the right thing or just digging his grave deeper.

"Why not destroy the file, Master of Illusion?" Axel questioned with a sneer on his face, almost matching Larxene's.

"I meant to show this to you, Kaycex. I didn't hide it from you."

"When were you going to show her?" chimed in Shanxon, her eyebrow raised and her eyes filled with disappointment.

"Soon, I swear. Just...now was not the time." Zexion sighed, his hand cradling his face as he thought.

Kaycex felt a lump in her throat, her face was nearly distorted, "I cannot believe I trust for you!" she nearly shouted, her voice was shrill and high, it caused everyone to go silent, the fire cracked as sparks flew when a log burnt in half. "I cannot believe I fought everyone's opinion of you! Everyone was saying 'Don't trust him, he is the master of illusion' or 'He is illusion' or other variations. But no. No. I fought with them and I told them, 'No, Zexion would not be like that, and I trust him'." she said, her bottom lip concaved and she bit the top of it, she felt the biting pain and could almost feel matter form in her eyes, almost distorting her vision, but as soon as it came, it passed. "I-I cannot believe...for a moment, that I thought...I loved you." she admitted, staring down at the fire. Everyone continued being quiet, some stared at the fire, they were shocked by Kaycex's words, and even Axel was quiet. Shanxon looked to Kaycex, her mouth a thin line that downturned in the corners. Kaycex's hand was curled in frustration, the nails almost digging through the glove to her skin. She then turned around and went toward her area in the cave, "I don't even care what happens, you guys decide. I'm not trusting him anymore...Axel, do what you want." she said, her words calm now, and then she became secluded in the darkness of the cave. She laid down face-first in her pillow, her shoulders started jutting back and forth in convulsive movements and air flew from her mouth in bursts like coughs-she was sobbing. She had not dry-cried like this since Xarsha's death and for a moment, she thought, her eyelids and pillow were wet. Nevertheless, everything was an illusion to her now...

Shanxon and everyone stared at the fire, not knowing what to do nor say. Roxas stood up and looked down at Zexion, then at Axel, and then back, "You know, I trusted you too." Roxas then walked off in another direction. Demyx had a forlorn expression; he just stared at the fire. Larxene wanted to control her inner laughter, but she could almost sense a twinge of silence as the rest, even she was taken aback.

Lexaeus just stared at the fire, waiting for his friend or someone to state the verdict. He was waiting for Zexion, but no words came, and Zexion was gripping his forehead; his back bowed, and his hair was so close to the fire, he stared at it through the crack in his middle and fore finger with his right eye.

Axel watched as a fellow nobody he despised for so long, someone he wanted to bring down for the longest time, crumbled in front of the fire. Even in the circle of victory, Axel couldn't help but not feel that sense of accomplishment. He thought of Kaycex's words, playing over and over. He felt a small tinge of sympathy for the illusionist, knowing it could have been him sitting quite close to the flames. Axel stared at the crumpled boy and turned to the cave. "I don't want to see you here by morning." Axel spoke to the wind, but it was quite apparent whom it was to. Zexion glanced up slightly, his hand still glued to his face. Axel then took the path to the cave while Larxene just smirked and shrugged, walking off.

Everyone soon departed except Lexaeus, "Do you want me to go with you?" he asked.

Zexion scoffed. "You weren't deemed banished. I was," he began, with a slightly cynical smirk, but then his muscles relaxed. "If you can...watch her for me? Until I can talk to her again, if I ever get the chance..."

Lexaeus sighed and then looked at him morosely and nodded, feeling sad for his friend. "I will, if they accept me. And if not, I will nevertheless. Where will you go?"

"I've got until morning to figure that out." he replied, shaking his head.

"Why don't you go to where _she_ is?" Lexaeus whispered.

Zexion seemed to be in a train of thought for a few seconds and nodded. "I think this can be fixed," he whispered to himself. "But I need to do something else, first."

Lexaeus just looked at him, "Are you going to say good bye to Kaycex before you depart?"

"That was the plan." he sighed. "I just hope she doesn't hate me entirely." Zexion brooded, his eyes darting over to the entrance of the cave. _Wishful thinking..._

"You should do it while Axel is asleep." Lexaeus suggested.

"That's quite obvious." he scoffed, leaning his head into his gloved hands. He could still smell her scent all over his hands and arms and it just made that dull ache in his chest worsen.

Lexaeus got up and looked in the cave, he then turned back to him, "It seems everyone is asleep, Kaycex is in her own bunk..."

Zexion stood and made his way to the entrance. "I won't be long." he admitted, and then slowly made his way down the path. The sand was able to safely muffle his steps as he snaked along the rocks to Kaycex's bunk. Once he got there, her back was turned to him and he just knelt by her bed for a few lingering moments, keeping a lookout behind him from the other guys. He then noticed dark spots when he looked back to Kaycex and studied it for a while. He was not sure what to make of it for a few seconds, but then his eyes grew slowly as he glanced from her shoulder blades to the...tears. _Real tears?_ Zexion continued to be silenced as he watched the barely visible spots dry up slowly. It was then he heard a rustle from Demyx's bed and then stood, quickly leaving the cave via portal and ended up on the opposite side of the beach. He travelled along the shore and watched the waves slowly lap onto the shore and across his own feet. He really could not think much, aside from playing scenarios about how Kaycex obtained her emotions back, and he sat, secluded in the shadows, watching the waves until his body's need for sleep was too great.


End file.
